The Foster Rules
by Tazbb12
Summary: This story will explore the whole Foster family but will focus more on Brandon and Callie and Callie's relationships with Lena and Stef. Just my take on how the Fosters are growing and learning to live with each other and what happens if Brandon and Callie do want to date.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long week but finally things were settling down. The new beds had arrived a few days ago and everyone was settling into their new routines with Callie and Jude living in the house. There were definitely some adjustments to be made with two more people around. Mariana and Jesus now had new roommates, bathroom time was at a premium and quarters were getting a little close….but everyone just rolled with the punches.

The house was surprisingly quiet tonight with Mariana and Jesus still out, Brandon with his headphones on practicing music and Jude doing some homework. Stef was still at work not due home for a few minutes yet and Lena was on her way to check on Jude when she heard a muffled noise. Not sure entirely what the sound was Lena turned around and went off exploring. As she approached the Mariana and Callie's door which was only open a crack Lena heard the distinct sound of crying.

"Callie," she said softly gently knocking on the door as she opened it.

Callie quickly turned away from the door jammed her journal under her pillow and wiped at her eyes.

"Callie what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why," she said still not looking at Lena.

Maybe it was because Lena was there when Callie was released from juvie or maybe it was because she had a Ph.D in child psychology and could relate to her but since Callie came into their lives they shared a closer bond then her with Stef. Lena sat on the edge of the bed waiting until Callie was ready. Not really wanting to talk Callie pulled out her journal and handed it to Lena.

"Are you sure you want me to read this? These are your thoughts…I won't read them if you don't want me too."

Callie just nodded. Lena opened the journal and flipped to the last entry. With each line she read her hart broke a little more. This child had been through so much, having to be the parent for her little brother; no one ever took the time to realize she was still a kid.

"Callie I promise you right here and now that we will not let anyone take you out of this house unless you, Jude, Stef and myself are comfortable with it. We will make sure that whatever family you end up with is right for you two….that understands it's a package deal and not only is it you and Jude but it Is the rest of us too. Your family for life kiddo whether you end up staying a week, a year…whatever the case may be."

"What if I turn 18 before someone is interested….I will be an adult?"

"That doesn't change anything…we will not let anyone take you out of this house unless they agree to both you and Jude and they are good people. I know you have spent most of your life not trusting adults and protecting Jude but you can trust me…you can trust us. We are going to take care of you."

As the weight of the world dropped off Callie's shoulders and her walls came crumbling down she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. Lena pulled her close wrapping her arms around her. Lena was fairly certain Callie had not had someone comfort her since her mother passed away.

"Shhh it's ok sweetie….everything will be ok now," Lena spoke with such a soft comforting tone.

After spending almost an hour with Callie making sure she was ok Lena headed downstairs hearing other people roaming around the house. Jude and Jesus were in the kitchen getting a snack that Stef had just made them.

"Hey love where have you been hiding," Stef asked giving her a quick kiss as she walked by. "We had two very hungry boys down here."

"I just think they are in a perpetual state of hungry," Lena laughed knowing Jesus seemed hungry every 5 minutes and it looks like Jude would be following suit.

"What can I say I am a growing boy….gotta impress the ladies," Jesus said flexing.

"Yeah we gotta impress the ladies," Jude said also trying to flex.

"You two are silly boys," Stef said rustling Jude's hair as the two parents laughed.

Brandon had been practicing for a while as was starting to get hungry himself. He unplugged his keyboard and slid off his bed. Before he hit the top of the stairs he heard the guitar being played and ventured back to Mariana and Callie's room. He stood in the doorway for a few moments and watched as Callie struggled to play.

"Want me to show you a few things," Brandon asked.

Callie newly jumped off the bed startled to see him there.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's ok I guess I was just in my own world. I think I am still trying to get the stuff you showed me a few days ago."

Brandon walked over to the bed and sat down level a good amount of space between then. He could tell she was upset by something and didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Let's just review a few things then. I have to get my playing buddy up to par so we can work on some duets together," he said with a smile.

Callie smiled as Brandon started showing her a few key cords again. Sure Lena was great to talk to but when Brandon was around she just felt relaxed. When they were playing music together she wasn't some foster kid jumping from home to home, she didn't have to worry about Jude….she could just be her. There wasn't much from her childhood that was good but learning to play with her mom was one of them and now she was getting that back.

"Hey Callie….oh hey Brandon there are some snacks downstairs," Stef said letting the kids know.

"Thanks mom I was headed down there before I got caught up helping Callie with the guitar. You want to head and get something?"

"Yeah sure."

Callie dropped the guitar on and bed and followed Brandon out the door. Stef paused for a moment watching them head downstairs. A fleeting thought crossed her mind and she would have to discuss it with Lena later.

With two extra people in the house it seemed like everything took just a little longer including getting everyone to bed. Stef helped Jude get settled in while Lena started corralling the rest of the crew. They had settle on whoever had the bathroom last in the morning determined if they wanted the bathroom first or last getting ready for bed. One by one Mariana, Jesus, Callie and Brandon all got ready for bed and Stef and Lena said goodnight to them all.

"Well I think we are finally getting the hang of morning and nighttime routines with this Brady Bunch," Lena said with a smile.

"Oh aren't you just too cute," she said nudging Lena to her side of the bed. "But I think your right things seem to be running smoother around here…maybe we should invest in a bigger hot water heater," she laughed.

"Or get miss thing on a timer for the shower. Poor Brandon takes it like a champ though," Lena said snuggling into Stef's side.

"How was your day? I don't think we have had a minute to relax tonight," Stef asked not wanting to ever make Lena think she didn't have time for her.

"It was good….something happened with Callie though."

"And Brandon," thinking maybe they both thought the same thing?

"Umm no just Callie…she was crying earlier."

Stef sat up a little and turned on her side so she could look at Lena.

"About what?"

"She is scared Stef. Her whole life she had to be strong and do whatever it took to protect Jude. She knows Jude is safe here but is scared what will happen when someone takes them away again."

"We are not going to let just anyone take them."

"I know that…and while Callie knows that it's hard for her not to let the fear of past experiences take over. All they have known is bouncing around every 6 months. They know they aren't staying here permanently and that leaves a lot of uncertainty. Callie will be 18 in a couple years and will max out of the system; Jude is just approaching his teen years and as a while before he reaches 18."

"I can't imagine what they have had to deal with. Never feeling safe…never knowing when you would be uprooted and moved to god knows where with god knows who."

"I talked to her again and just let her know she is safe here and we will not let anyone take them away. Whenever they do get placed in a permanent home we will make sure it is right for them…if it's not they won't go anywhere. Whenever it does happen though they will just have an expanded family because they are already members of this family."

"Hmm that is why I love you so much….you know just want to say."

Stef and Lena settle back down into bed.

"Hey do you think there is something going on between Callie and Brandon?"

"What," Lena shot up totally not expecting that?

"I don't know maybe I am just being paranoid but it seems like there is something going on between Callie and Brandon. I walked into her room today and they were sitting on the bed and he was teaching her the guitar."

"And we all know the guitar is the gateway to sex," Lena said playfully rolling her eyes.

Stef huffed and nudged her side.

"Stef Brandon is a good kid and just trying to make Callie feel welcomed. I don't think we have anything to worry about right now. Besides Brandon is with Talya and they have been together a while….I don't think he would just toss that away for someone he has known a week. Callie has a tough exterior and it is hard for her to let people in. They have bonded over music and the fact he was willing to help her get her brother back. I am glad she is comfortable with someone other than Jude…I know her and Mariana haven't exactly bonded yet."

"Those two will definitely keep us on our toes."

"I think we are ok with Brandon and Callie right now but we will watch them ok."

"Ok," she said knowing Lena was right.

"Any other bombshells you want to talk about before we settle in," Lena asked with a smile.

"Come here you," Stef said lying back down and opening her arms for her love.

Lena kissed her before settling into her arms. Their new family was taking shape and there was certainly going to have a couple more bumps in the road but they wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

The episode last night was soo good….it inspired so many ideas and I almost have three more chapters ready to go…Thanks for everyone following my story especially those who left some reviews. I enjoy seeing how people like the story and if you have any ideas on what you might want to see in the story feel free to leave a thought you might just see it in writing later on I hope you enjoy this chapter…if I get some good reviews I will post another chapter soon!

* * *

Everyone seemed to be flowing into the kitchen all at the same time. To Mariana, Jesus, Brandon and most likely even Stef and Lena they probably thought they needed a bigger kitchen. To Callie it was perfect having everyone in one place for the most part happy albeit sometimes frustrated to always being bumping into each other.

"So do you want to be on my court," Mariana asked?

Wait what? Did she just ask a question? Callie looked around trying to figure out if that was directed at her.

"I think that is a great idea Mariana," Stef said walking around the table to help Jude with the salad. "What do you think Callie?"

"Ohh um yeah sure," Callie responded still a little confused by the question.

"That's great we will just have to get your gown fitted by Saturday," Lana said with a smile happy that her girls were trying to play nice.

"I have to wear a gown," Callie asked suddenly rethinking her split decision.

Jude couldn't help but laugh thinking about his sister in a gown. He had only ever seen her in jeans and t shirts or jeans in sweaters. He couldn't even remember a time she wore a skirt.

"Well, you don't have to do anything," Mariana said even though she wanted everyone on her court to match.

"No, its ok I will do it."

"Great."

Callie really should have gotten all the details before agreeing to be on this court. She barely knew what a Quinceañera was and drew her on conclusions it was a big birthday party because it was all Mariana could talk about.

"And we get to do a Waltz," Jesus chimed in.

"Yeah it will be fun," Mariana added clearly not getting the sarcasm in her brother's voice.

"Yeah like eating glass."

"Hey knock it off," Stef chided.

"So who does Brandon get to dance with," Talya asked?

"Brandon."

Callie could sense the death glare Talya was giving her at the moment but refused to acknowledge her. She tried to hang in as long as possible but shortly made a quick exit from the kitchen. Callie knew that Talya read her journal and knew what happened with Liam…it killed her that anyone knew….that someone who was jealous and vindictive for no real reason had the knowledge to get her kicked out of the first place she felt safe in a long time. She had decided it was best to avoid Brandon as much as possible so Talya would back off.

Stef watched as Callie did an about face and left the kitchen. She looked back at Talya and Brandon and had to wonder if she was missing something. Talya looked less than thrilled with the whole set up although Brandon seemed to be fine with everything. She made a mental note to talk to him about it later. Things were different now than when the twins moved in. He was almost 18 now and a beautiful girl was staying in the same house…..yeah she was definitely going to be talking to Brandon later…and buying more condoms!

The week went by pretty fast especially for Callie who not only had to get her dress but learn to Waltz as well. Their first lesson was less then fun as Talya was sitting there watching the whole thing. How was Callie supposed to remember a thing this teacher was saying with Talya's death rays stabbing her in the back? However since the other lessons were later in the day and not right after school she didn't attend the other lessons thank god.

"Callie your doing great….and spin step two three turn step two three," the instructor called out as Callie and Brandon were practicing their part of the dance. "It is amazing you have only been practicing for a week you two have such great chemistry together."

"So we won't embarrass ourselves tomorrow," Brandon asked with a nervous laugh.

"You guys are going to do great tomorrow. Just remember to relax and count one two three step two three turn two three."

Callie and Brandon thanked her before heading home.

"Hey my babies how was the final lesson? Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Callie froze as Stef called them her babies. As much as she wished that were true, it wasn't. Brandon was her child she was not.

"Excuse me," Callie said rushing up the stairs.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know. She was fine earlier but she has been acting a little strange lately. Maybe it's a gir….

"Don't you dare finish that statement young man or I will sign you and Jesus up for the women's clinic we can get the two for one special."

"Point taken. I am going to go upstairs."

"Umm B you know the rules right…I mean I am assuming you do," Stef said suddenly becoming a little jittery.

"Umm what rules?"

"Well, you know foster siblings…they don't ummm I don't know what you kids call it now…hook up."

"Mom really? I have a girlfriend."

"And everything is good there?"

"Its fine…night," Brandon said making a quick exit.

The next morning it was full on preparation mode. All the girls planned on going to a salon to get their hair and makeup done. She had to admit she liked that Stef and Lena fussed over her a little. Stef had taken her originally to get the dress and Lena had taken her to get it fitted and then they went to lunch. Mariana and Lexi were in their comfort zone as they walked into the salon and immediately went over to the makeup.

Stef nodded towards the girls and then headed over in that direction. Lena turned to Callie who looked a little more than intimidated.

"So have you ever gotten your hair done before for a big event," Lena asked Callie?

She nodded my head once.

"Oh yeah what for?"

"Well it wasn't for a big event….but when I finished 4th grade my mom brought me to get my hair and nails done. I thought I was so cool because I was the only one with red nail polish for my 4th grade promotion ceremony."

"I think that is for a pretty big event and I bet you were the coolest girl in your class. Do you have any thoughts on how you want your hair now?"

"Not really," I said having no idea what would look good.

"Well, its just a suggestion but I think we should pull your hair back a little and show off that gorgeous face of yours," Lena said gently pulling Callie's hair off her face with one hand and running her other hand along her jawbone lifting her head slightly. "And then you can get some soft curls to give the look a little something extra."

"Umm yeah that's fine."

"You don't have to…it's just a suggestion."

"No its ok I trust your judgment."

Trust. Now there was a word Callie hadn't used in a long time. Lena had to try very hard not to let the tears pooling in her eyes run down her cheeks. Lena and Stef had been involved with the foster program and foster kids for many years. They knew these kids were often bounced around and trust was hard to come by. To hear Callie trusted her judgment even if it was something small like a hairstyle it was a start.

"All right then kiddo let's get started."

"How are you going to get your hair done," Callie asked curious?

"I don't know what do you think….up or down," Lena asked pulling her hair up and then dropping it down?

"You don't want my opinion I don't really know about this stuff."

"Yeah I do…come on up or down," she asked again mimicking her earlier moves.

"Up."

"I think that's a good choice."

Lena smiled as their day was getting off to a great start. As Mariana, Stef and Lexi got their make-up done Callie and Lena started getting their hair done. By 11 they were all done and back at the house to finish getting ready.

"Look who is white hot," Stef said walking into the kitchen seeing her love all decked out.

"Hmm you my love are gorgeous," she said giving Stef a little kiss.

"Maybe we should dress up for each other more often," Stef said returning the kiss. "Or continue to play with our phone," she rolled her eyes knowing it was only because Lena was stressing about the party.

"I am sorry I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"Mariana is the center of attention to her it don't get no better than that," Stef joked in a New York accent.

Brandon was headed down the stairs feeling a little extra confident in his suit and tie. Even though he had to wear them on occasion for his piano recitals this was different. He didn't have long to think about why as his mom walked into the room.

"You look so handsome," Stef said proud of her son.

"Thanks mom so do you….I mean umm pretty," he said stuttering a little.

"Thanks my love. Help me take these party favors out to the car ok," Stef said grabbing one box and heading out the door.

Brandon walked over to the table and grabbed the other box putting a few stray party favors that were left over into the box. He didn't hear Callie walk down the stairs and when he turned around he almost dropped the box all together.

"You need help with that," Callie asked feeling a little nervous under Brandon's stare.

"Ummm what," Brandon asked unable to comprehend anything except how amazing Callie looked?

"The boxes," she said pointing down to the box balancing in Brandon's hand.

"Right umm no thanks I got it….you look….you look pretty."

Really? Pretty? Brandon was a smart educated guy and all he could come up with was pretty? There were so many adjectives to describe how Callie looked and pretty just didn't do her justice.

"You clean up nicely," Callie said with a smile.

Brandon couldn't believe his eyes. Before him was the most beautiful site he had ever seen. Reality smacked him back into place as he saw Talya standing there.

"Hey baby you look sexy," she said walking over to kiss him.

Brandon managed to subtly position himself where she could only give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to get these out to the car."

Brandon quickly exited the room trying to get his raging hormones under control….caused by a girl who wasn't currently his girlfriend.

"You ok B," Stef asked seeing her son looking back at the house a couple of times?

"Yeah umm Callie is ready and Talya is here," he said hoping he sounded like a coherent person again.

"And you left the two of them alone in there?"

"Yeah, they will be fine….right?"

"I don't have my gun or cuffs on me you might want to get back in there before the fireworks start."

"You really don't think they like each other."

"Ohh my sweet young boy," Stef said laughing as she walked back into the house.

Meanwhile inside….

"This is only temporary you know….they aren't going to keep you."

"I don't know maybe they will change their mind."

"Not if they find something out."

"Do you make it a habit of reading peoples journals?"

"Only those people who I don't trust. And when they find out what you did they won't want you."

Talya stopped out of the house and Callie did all she could to hold it together.

"Hey sweetie are look great are you ready to go," Lena asked walking into the room.

"Yeah…I just….I need something upstairs," Callie said quickly doing an about face and high tailing it upstairs.

Lena watched her retreating form and was a little puzzled by her behavior. She hoped this wasn't too much for Callie. As much as it was Mariana's day Callie was going to be put in the spot light…a position Lena had a feeling was a little more than Callie bargained for.

"Let's go my babies it is time for a party," Stef yelled to anyone still in the house.

And that was just the calm part of a very long day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the great replies….as promised a new chapter for everyone. One more chapter to wrap up the party and then I will be moving on to other events…hopefully you continue to enjoy this. The more replies the sooner the next chapter gets posted! I better get writing!

* * *

Once they arrived at the hall Mariana, Lexi and Callie were back in the bathroom finishing up getting ready. Really Callie just sat on the sink and watched as Lexi and Mariana fussed over each other fixing their hair and makeup. Once again Callie had this longing feeling knowing she never had a friendship like that and probably never would. This day was starting to have this reoccurring feeling of being forced to live through everything she wished she had but never would.

When Lena popped her head in Callie followed Lexi out wanting to give them some mother daughter time….just something else Callie would never have. Yeah someone could adopt them but Callie was going to be 18 in less than two years and while Jude would have at least 5 years with whatever new family they went too Callie would be out of the house again missing out on that family bond.

When she walked into the lobby area she saw Stef, Brandon, Talya and Jude. Wanting to avoid Brandon at all costs she made her way over to Jude.

"Hey buddy you look great."

"Thanks, I have never worn a tie before."

"Well get used to it….the ladies love when a guy dresses nice for them," she winked giving him a hug from behind.

"I guess they aren't so bad," Jude said trying to straighten it out.

Callie couldn't help but laugh. No matter how bad things were for her she always had and always would make sure Jude had the best life possible. Today she was starting to see he really was growing up and becoming interested in girls. She would have to start to teach him the finer points of treating a girl right. He was a polite young kid and knew any girl would swoon over him.

Meanwhile in the bathroom

"I hate sneaking around," Lexi complained breaking the kiss with Jesus.

"It is just for another day….we agreed to wait until after the party and then we won't have to sneak around anymore," Jesus said trying to kiss Lexi again.

"This is her party Jesus lets just relax for today please."

"It is my birthday too…..but everyone seems to forget that because of this stupid party," he tried not to yell but he was beyond annoyed with everything.

"I am sorry I know it is your birthday too."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it. For months all I have heard about was this party….at first it was fine…I mean its just a party how big could it be right…..no wrong this has turned into an event all because Mariana wants to be the center of attention. Everything is always about her…I want one thing and she is standing in front of me giving into Mariana again."

"Jesus don't do that…I am not giving into her. I am here and we are together but for tonight please just relax…..tomorrow."

"Yeah tomorrow."

Everyone was now gathered in the lobby waiting to head into the event. Stef and Lena were so distracted making sure everything went off without a hitch they didn't notice the turmoil taking place within their own family. Talya was keeping Brandon away from the family, Mariana having just found out her brother was into her best friend was now pissed, Jesus was frustrated that his sister was acting like a princess while he was being forgotten about and Callie was living with this unhealthy fear of losing everything while being paraded around everything she could ever dream of. It was only a matter of time before everything just exploded although they were all trying to hold it together….at least for today.

"All right everyone is here take your places….Talya come on," Stef said as her and Lena headed into the ballroom.

Brandon was fidgeting with the bottom of his jacket as he waited for Callie to join him. Mariana seemed miffed as she joined Jesus. The whole court had a weird vibe to it and they all just hoped they could get through this party without it turning into an episode of Jerry Springer.

"I am going with Sam," Callie said quickly jumping in and grabbing his hand. "He is too tall for her anyway," she added dragging him toward the entrance.

"She knows I am taller then she is right," Lexi asked totally confused.

"It is fine let's just go," Brandon said not only confused but a little hurt.

Stef and Lena gave each other a confused look as they watched Callie come out first with Sean instead of Brandon.

"Why is Callie with Sam," Stef asked her partner confused?

"Maybe they just mixed things up…who knows," she said laughing it off.

Everyone was clapping, cheering and dancing to the music as Brandon and Lexi made their way in next. Finally Mariana arrived and she looked perfect. Stef grabbed Lena's hand and smiled at how great this moment felt.

"Our family is so gorgeous," Lena beamed squeezing Stef's hand as she leaned in for a side hug from her mom.

"Everything is perfect."

The court lined the back of the dance floor ready to watch the first dance. Brandon made sure to stand next to Callie to try and figure out what was going on. They seemed fine earlier and then suddenly he was getting the cold shoulder.

"Did I do something wrong," he whispered desperate to find out why Callie was avoiding him?

Callie discretely shook her head no.

"Please Callie what's wrong?"

"Can you tell your girlfriend to chill?"

"What," he asked confused glancing over at Talya seeing her eyeing them closely looking none too happy?

"She thinks there is something between us….can you tell her to stop worrying and back off."

Brandon could not believe what he was hearing. Did this mean Talya said something to Callie? By the glassy look in Callie's eyes he pretty much had his answer….not only did she say something it wasn't a friendly something. So many thoughts were running through him mind of what could have taken place. He knew Talya was being a little possessive of his recently but making Callie feel so uneasy that she couldn't even be around him….that was unacceptable.

As the kids took their spots for the Waltz Brandon quickly jumped in and grabbed Callie putting her in place to be his partner. Lexi looked and Sam and then jumped forward to pull him into place for their dance. The crowd loved it thinking it was all part of their plan…little did they know.

"Look I am sorry just forget I said anything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Meanwhile Mariana was doing her best to hold it together as the rage she was feeling for her brother and best friend coursed through her.

"I know."

"Know what," Jesus played dumb.

"You and Lexi….I know."

Jesus didn't know what to say.

"What speechless now? You had plenty to say about me earlier behind my back."

"We were going to tell you….we just didn't want to ruin your party."

"Too late you already have."

Meanwhile towards the back of the dance floor Callie and Brandon were off in their own world.

"Whatever happened I am sorry Talya made you feel so uncomfortable around me. I like you being around…I like playing music with you….I like the spark you bring to the house," he said with a smile.

"You mean total tension and frustration. You don't have to lie Brandon I know Jude and I being in the house is a lot for everyone….maybe you will get lucky and we will be moved soon."

"I wouldn't consider that lucky."

The kids managed to get through the dance with no one ever knowing the anxiety that was on the brim of boiling over. As soon as the formal dance ended a more up-tempo beat filled the large room and everyone started dancing. Getting caught up in the moment and all the people around her Callie started dancing with everyone including Brandon. It didn't last long as Talya walked over to them.

"Excuse me I am thirsty I am going to go get something to drink," Callie said making a quick exit.

Brandon watched as Callie damn near ran away from the dance floor by passing Jude at their table and heading out of the room. Brandon had enough. He grabbed Talya by the arm and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Brandon what is going on?"

"Callie told me what you did."

"It was just her journal…

"That was you? You read her journal."

"It's not a big deal…you should know what she did."

"I can't do this anymore talya."

"Brandon wait!"

"No I am done we are over," he said storming back down the hall way.

"Ask her Brandon….ask her what she did."

Brandon just shook his head and walked back into the party. He couldn't believe just this morning everyone seemed fine and now he wondered what else he didn't know about Talya.

"Come on Stef lets dance," Lena said pulling her wife towards the dance floor.

"What? No…come on….Jude save me," she laughed reaching for the youngest member of their household.

Jude laughed as he watched them head out of the dance floor. After one dance Stef waved him over.

"Come on Jude."

"I…I don't know how to dance," Jude said shyly watching all the people moving around him.

"Well then we will just have to each you my young friend," Stef said taking both his hands in hers. "Now don't worry about what anyone else is doing," she started making sure Jude was positioned with him back to the majority of the dance floor. "The biggest key in dancing is to be relaxed," Stef said rapidly shaking his arms causing him to laugh.

Stef and Lena danced with Jude for a few songs letting him get the feel of being on the dance floor and getting comfortable. They both knew what is was like about to enter the teen years as dances would be coming up and other social events…they wanted Jude to be comfortable in those situations. Plus it was a great time to spend some one on one time with him. Sure Lena has been working with him academically but today was a day to let loose and have fun.

It wasn't long before their moms asked everyone to take their seats. It was only then that Callie returned to their table. Brandon tried to catch her eye but she refused to look up from the floor and soon Stef took to the mic. Callie finally looked up from the table when the slide show started. She wanted to run again….the video clips and photos showed one big happy family and she was just a temporary fixture. She longed for a family like that…for photos and videos of her and Jude….something she didn't think she was ever going to get.

"Callie Jude come on up here," Stef said with a bright smile as they were snapping photos.

Callie was a little shocked for the invite but stood and escorted Jude up to the dance floor. It was all becoming a little too much. This was everything she had ever dreamed of but something that wasn't hers. She needed to get some air before she hyperventilated.

Brandon watched as Callie walked out of the ballroom once more, this time however he chased after her.

"Callie wait."

"What?"

"I broke up with Talya."

"Because of me," she state.

"Umm no….she might think that but no she was just doing really stupid things…like reading your journal."

"So she told you," Callie assumed.

"No she tried but I didn't want to hear it. I know you….I know everything I need to know about you."

No this was not happening…..her world was spinning out of control and the only thing she had ever known was to run.

"Callie wait," Brandon called after her.

"Brandon."

Quickly stopping in his tracks Brandon turned to see his father leaning on the railing clearly drunk.

"Hey kid I haven't seen you much today….you look good son."

"Thanks dad," Brandon said looking around hoping to spot Callie.

"I looove you son," he slurred out again pulling Brandon into a hug. "I wish I could do it all over again….I really love you."

Brandon knew he dad was beyond drunk…he hadn't seen him like this before.

"Maybe I should get you home dad."

"Nonsense you stay here I will get myself home."

"Yeah then mom will take pleasure in cuffing you and tossing your butt in jail for drunk driving. Let me get your keys and I will take you home."

Mike sat down on the steps and Brandon went inside to grab his dads coat and car keys. He looked down at the amber liquid in the glass…he sniffed it and quickly turned his head away. How anyone could like this stuff was beyond him.

"Brandon Foster what do you think you're doing," Lena asked seeing Brandon walk in with a glass of scotch.

"Huh."

"You are not 21 how were you even served," Lena asked unable to believe Brandon was drinking.

"What? Ohh no no this isn't mine."

Lena put her hands on her hips and gave him an are you kidding me look.

Stef sat at the table looking around for Lena. When she spotted her it didn't look good and it surprised Stef even more that whatever was bothering Lena was caused by Brandon.

"Hey guys what's up," Stef asked seeing the standoff.

"I was not drinking," Brandon quickly jumped in.

"Excuse me…you weren't what?"

"Drinking….this drink isn't mine."

"I was walking out to get some air and I ran into Brandon….with a drink in his hand looking like he just took a sip."

"Brandon," Stef said in disbelief.

"IT IS NOT MINE," Brandon said firmly. "If you don't believe me…which you clearly don't why don't you go outside and ask your drunk ex-husband whom at this point is probably passed out on the stairs. I was getting his keys to drive him home so he didn't drive drunk….next time I will just let him get behind the wheel and have at it."

Brandon slammed the glass down on the table and stormed off. Could this day really get any worse? This was supposed to be a great family day…celebrating the 15th birthday of Mariana and Jesus. How had the day's events lead him to breaking up with his girlfriend, having Callie run off to god knows where, being accused on drinking and not being believed. What had he ever done to not be trusted, outside of one albeit major thing recently. He knew his moms would be pissed that he left mad but he had to find Callie.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know why but finishing this chapter was like pulling teeth….I just couldn't capture everything like I wanted. I hope you everyone still enjoys the chapter and like always feedback and replies are appreciated!

* * *

Stef didn't know what to do with herself. She was pacing in front of Lena rubbing her temples.

"What is with this kid and running away recently," she mumbled to herself.

Lena pulled her into a hug to try and get her to relax for a moment.

"He's a young man Stef and we just accused him of drinking without hearing him out. I know what I saw and it looked bad…but I should have listening to him," Lena said beating herself up. "Just the thought of Brandon drinking…I just couldn't believe it."

"I know love…I know. Let's see if we can find him."

Stef and Lena walked outside looking around for Brandon but to no avail. They did however find Mike sitting at the bottom of the steps.

"Mike," Stef called getting his attention.

"Oh hey pretty lady what are you doing here," Mike said attempting to get up but falling back down when he missed the railing.

"Whoa ok there Mike…I see pacing yourself worked out well," she said helping up stand up fully this time.

"You always have my back," he said patting her face in a playful manner.

"Ok Mike we need to get you some coffee," Lena said stepping in.

"Can't I am leaving…B is taking me home….he doesn't think I should drive."

"He is right and he is busy right now so we are going to take you back inside and we are going to get you some coffee and then we will figure out how to get you home," Stef said helping him walk up the stairs. "Lena see if you can find B," Stef whispered trying to not have a meltdown right now.

Lena nodded but watched as Mike was draped all over her wife. She got that he was drunk but she still couldn't help but feel jealous and annoyed that Mike's hands were on Stef. She had to let that go and focus on finding her son. It didn't appear he was anywhere in sight and he was not answering his cell phone. Seriously what was the point of having a cell phone if you never answered it?

"Come on Brandon pick up," Lena prayed.

"No luck," Stef asked coming up behind her.

Just than Stef's cell phone beeps.

"It's a text from Brandon…..he said he is walking home with Callie and will be there later."

Stef immediately tried to call him but it went straight to voicemail.

"Damn that kid."

"Hey at least we know he is heading home. Let's just take a breath and wrap everything up here and then head home…..we still have one more dance left," Lena smiled trying to break the tension.

"Yeah your right….god I hate you always being right," she smiled and kissed her.

"It's a tough job but someone has to do it," she laughed as they walked back inside.

Brandon didn't know where to start looking for Callie but he knew he needed to find her. After circling the building he spotted her shoes and knew she had to be somewhere on the beach. Without shoes she couldn't have gotten very far. He looked up and down the beach not sure what direction to go in. He hoped he could spot her since she was still in a bright pink dress and all but he had no such luck.

"All right if I wanted to hide on the beach I would head towards the pier," Brandon reasoned with himself.

After walking for 5 minutes he thought about heading in the other direction until he spotted her dress….or what he thought could be her dress from so far away. He jogged down the street a little more and determined it was Callie sitting up against a wall. Before he could get to her she had gotten up and started walking towards the pier.

"Where is she going?"

Brandon stayed a few paces back and decided to follow her. Maybe she was just trying to clear her head…it seemed like she was having a rough day after all.

"Who the hell is that," he wondered seeing her approach a small group and one guy got up to meet her.

He wished he could get closer to hear what they were saying but he couldn't do that without being spotted. When the guy turned and walked back to the group he could see it was that guy from school that had a reputation for being into some bad things. That point was only proven when he offered Callie and beer.

"Callie what the hell are you doing," he mumbled to himself.

He watched closely and while she accepted the beer it appeared she wasn't actually drinking it. He tried calling her but she didn't answer again. He didn't want to leave but he couldn't exactly just walk up and make her leave….that would pretty much just ensure Callie spends the night with this creep.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. It might have been later than planned but Stef and Lena got to dance with their daughter…it was perfect. Stef left a little early and took Mike home and then came back to help pack everything else up.

"I am exhausted," Mariana said falling onto the couch.

"Ohh no take your tired bones upstairs and hang that dress up and take all your stuff up there too," Lena said helping her daughter up.

"Ugh mom."

"Mariana," Lena whined out in the same tone.

Lena chuckled as she heard Mariana mumbling all the way up the stairs.

"Are all the kids getting ready for bed," Stef asked walking into the living room?

"Yes begrudgingly g so," she said with a smirk.

"Well my love all things being equal tonight went well. The party was amazing….we got to dance with our daughter….all the kids had a good time…

"Brandon…

"Yes we had a little hiccup with Brandon but we will clear everything up when he gets home. Clearly the drink was Mike's…I mean he was practically passed out."

"Maybe that explains why his hands were all over you," Lena let out a little harsher then she had intended.

"Excuse me," Stef asked confused about where this was coming from?

"Nothing."

"No, clearly it is something my love talk to me."

"It just seemed like Mike was all over you tonight. I know he was drunk…but in my experience drinking brings out the truth in what people really want."

"And did you notice me trying to keep his hands off me….I don't know what Mike is thinking Lena but I left him remember….I left him to be with you. You have nothing to worry about."

"I guess after everything today with mom telling me I wasn't a black woman and Mariana having doubts about dancing with her two moms and then seeing Mike and you… sometimes I just feel like I don't fit in."

"Baby I am not squeezing you into my life somewhere….you are my heart….my soul mate…..my sanity when things get crazy…my voice of reason when I lose my temper…..my reason for waking up in the morning….my better half. You are not replaceable," Stef said wanting to make it very clear where Lena belonged.

"I love you," Lena said in tears.

"I love you so much," Stef said giving her a kiss. "And I must say I find a little jealousy very hot."

Lena couldn't help but laugh and hugged Stef to her. She loved how Stef could almost make her laugh and really feel like she belonged.

"Things have just been so crazy around here recently….I guess I need to be grounded every now and then."

"Well my love I will be happy to remind you exactly where you belong anytime you think you're getting lost. There is no one I would rather raise these kids with and figure out these daily adventures with then you Lena….never forget that. Things have been a little crazy since Callie and Jude arrived but we will figure things out like we always have."

"Like we always do," she smiled.

"You're stuck with me kid," Stef laughed about to kiss Lena when they both turned hearing yelling coming from outside.

"What the heck is that?"

"Let's go," Stef said getting up and tugging Lena's hand.

Meanwhile…..

Brandon was pacing in the parking lot that was over looking where Callie was hanging out with Wyatt and his friends. The sun was starting to set and if he didn't get home soon he would get in trouble with his moms. However, he was still unwilling to leave without Callie. Thankfully he saw her get up and looked to be saying by to everyone. He could tell Wyatt was trying to talk her into saying longer but Callie was holding her ground. Brandon smiled at that until he saw Wyatt lean down and kiss her. IT was just a short kiss but the punch in the gut Brandon felt had a last effect.

Not wanting Callie to see him there and knowing that she was leaving the group alone he headed back to the house to confront her there. He wasn't even sure what to say at this point. He hadn't really had a chance to process any of the day's events. He told Callie about Talya and honestly Brandon felt good about that decision. Brandon wasn't fooling himself…he knew he had a sheltered life with very little troubles but he understood there was this whole big world out there. Talya was very close minded and becoming too high school for him. She was clinging to him like she had nothing else to focus on but him, it was suffocating. Brandon had music and a great family and other friends he enjoyed seeing. From day one Callie had interested him and those feelings had just been growing since then.

"What are you doing out here," Callie asked walking up to the house?

"Waiting for you," Brandon said standing up. "You kind of took off on me earlier and then wouldn't answer your phone."

"Yeah I turned it off."

"You're lucky moms weren't looking for you….I wasn't kidding when I said my mom would track you down in like a minute," he laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"I will keep that in mind," she said starting to walk outback seeing as how Brandon was blocking the front door.

"So where have you been," he asked like he hadn't just been watching her?

Callie sighed. Clearly this wasn't just going to go away.

"I went down to the beach."

"Alone for 3 hours," he questioned?

"I wasn't alone."

"Who were you with?"

"What are you my mom? I was just with some friends."

"Ohh well you should have brought them back here to meet everyone."

"Yeah, I think I will pass on that."

"Where did you meet these friends?"

"Just friends from school…..I do talk to people outside of this house."

"I know…you just hadn't mentioned anyone before."

"He is just a guy from English class….Wyatt and some of his friends."

"Wyatt," Brandon said with such disgust Callie was surprised he didn't actually throw up.

"Yes what is wrong with him?"

"He is not good news Callie."

"In case you hadn't noticed Brandon I am not good news."

"Why do you always put yourself down Callie? You're not bad news….you're a great girl."

"You don't know anything about me," she bit back.

"I know enough to know your only hanging around this Wyatt guy because you don't think you deserve what is happening to you."

"And what is happening to me?"

"For the first time in a long time or maybe ever in your life you're in a great house with two people that honestly care about you and that scares you. It scares you to think about letting anyone get close to you."

Callie huffs and blows him off like it is nothing.

"I am not scared."

"Yeah…yeah you are. You're terrified and you're hanging around Wyatt hoping to get busted so moms get rid of you before you get too attached….before anyone can knock down the fortress you built around yourself."

"Did you ever think maybe I just like Wyatt? He is cute and nice."

"Nice? You think it is nice drinking and doing drugs? He is not right for you Callie."

"And who is? You?"

"I am better than him. I actually care about you and I want you to stick around."

"You just broke up with Talya and what now you want to date me. I am not going to be your rebound."

"I am not looking for a rebound….all I am asking is for a chance."

Callie couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful eyes. She wanted badly to forget about all the baggage she came with and how damaged she really was and just give in, but she couldn't.

"Even having this conversation could get me kicked out of the house."

"Don't give me that….don't hide behind that excuse. What do you think running around with Wyatt is going to do Callie? He is bad news and will just drag you down with him. If we get caught together yeah something might happen but you won't get kicked out of the house….if you continue with Wyatt you're going to be back in juvie and who knows where Jude will go."

Brandon knew it was a low blow bringing Jude into the conversation but he knew that was one of Callie's weak spots…maybe the only way to get through to her.

"You don't want me Brandon. I am not like Talya. I am not a girlie girl…I don't wear tons of make-up and I am not miss popular. I am pretty sure I am the furthest thing from Talya that you can get."

"That's a good thing because I just broke up with her," he said with a smile. "Come on Callie take a chance. We can be great for each other."

"Take a chance? Really Brandon? When have you ever taken a chance in your life? When have you ever had to risk anything? You're living here in this amazing house in Mission Bay, going to a private school where Lena is the Vice Principal, your mom and dad are both involved in your life, you're smart and great at music…..everything is handed to you."

"Look I get it…I have not had the struggles you have and while the things I have had to deal with don't even compare to the stuff you have been through don't tell me I have not been through anything. I wish you didn't have to deal with the foster system or abusive foster fathers but other people have problems to."

"Yeah right…what in your charmed life have you had to deal with?"

"Ohh well how about I start with the fact I have two moms….and I have had two moms since I was about 5. I love having two moms but the crap I had to put up with and still put up with from other kids…it can get to be a bit much…..and having Lena at school….I have to be perfect all the time. Everyone expects everything from me and I try so hard to make everyone happy."

Callie just rolled her eyes.

"And then there is my dad….good old dad. He only has one child and he just gave me up to mom and let her raise me. He is never around really…calls occasionally….recently we have been going out to dinner once a week. Growing up though he was never really involved in my life and I always wondered why….what did I do that made him not love me…why wasn't I good enough to keep him in my life. You want to know why I feel the need to please people and be everything to everyone….because I don't want them leaving me."

As Callie listened to Brandon talk about his father she couldn't help but feel bad. Sure he father was a waste of life and never in the picture but she couldn't miss what she never had. Brandon knew his father and was a peripheral part of his life. As bad as she felt she had to keep her walls in place.

"I get it Brandon I do…kids tease you, your dad sucks and your moms expect too much from you. My mom died when I was 10 and Jude was 6. I have bounced around from one abusive foster home to another trying to keep Jude safe….I can't even remember how many I have been at. I have 1 person left in this world that cares about me and he is upstairs for the first time in his life happy and safe. Whatever happens to me I know he will be safe here."

"That doesn't give you permission to run around with Wyatt drinking."

"I wasn't drinking."

"I saw you with the beer."

"You were spying on me," Callie asked in disbelief?

"Well you took off without any warning without telling anyone where you were going of course I looked for you."

"You have no right to spy on me your not my parent," she yelled.

"And you have no right to go off doing dumb things," he yelled right back.

"It is my life and I will do what I want."

"I will not let you through everything away."

Callie and Brandon were standing near chest to chest yelling at each other when Lena and Stef rushed onto the back porch.

"Hey what is with all the yelling," Stef demanded answers.

Both kids went silent neither backed down from their position. Neither wanted to give in to the other…a stubborn streak that would get them both in trouble.

"Hey you two….we are asking questions around here," Lena said tapping them both to get their attention.

"It's nothing," Callie said quickly turning for the house and slamming the door behind her.

Lena and Stef turned to Brandon.

"Yeah what she said," he added before also making a quick exit inside punctuated by a loud slam.

Lena and Stef turned towards each other both trying to figure out what the hell had just happened here.

"You sure you still want to travel this journey with me….I have a feeling we are in for some rough storms ahead," Stef joked.

Lena just gave her a look.

"Sorry it was funnier in my head. Come on let's go try and figure this out."

Stef and Lena went back into the house. While they had talked with each other and thought it best to leave everything alone tonight they were going to have to restore some sort of family order. Everyone needed to calm down and remember they were family and whatever was going on they could handle together.


	5. Chapter 5

Brandon and Callie had been avoiding each other like the plague. It was very clear to Stef and Lena that whatever issue they were having it was still unresolved and something was going to have to be done about it soon. However, today they didn't have time to think about that as they were having a bunch of their friends over and the place was busier then usual.

For the past few days all Brandon could think about was Callie. Since their big blow up he had been thinking about what was said….how she was right. Sure he had some things to deal with but nothing could compare to what she had been through. While he might understand that she had trust issues bouncing around from home to home and how she was abused and treated like crap..…he didn't know what that felt like. He didn't know the real terror she lived with on a daily basis…the fear of being tossed aside and treated like you were worthless. All Brandon had ever known was love not only by 2 parents but by 3 wonderful people.

"Hey," he said walking up to her at the drinks table.

"Hi," she said playing with some finger foods.

"Look I know things have been a little weird between us recently and I am sorry. I shouldn't have spied on you and I shouldn't have put pressure on you. Your right I have never really had to deal with anything you have and I don't know what you're feeling. I am sorry."

Callie nodded her head unable to believe Brandon was apologizing. No one usually took the time to care about what she was feeling left alone apologize for their actions against her.

"Thanks. I am sorry I yelled at you too."

"Ehh we weren't yelled we were just talking really loud," Brandon said with a smile.

Callie couldn't help but smile.

"What is he doing here," Brandon asked his mood suddenly going sour?

Callie turned to see who the he was that Brandon was referring too.

"Oh Wyatt? I invited him. I will talk to you a little later," Callie said going to great her guest.

"Great," Brandon said rolling his eyes and sulking off in the other direction.

For most of the day Brandon sulked around the house watching as Wyatt put on a fake front and tried to impress him moms. He really hoped that they weren't that naïve and saw right through his punk ass ways. He couldn't hold anything against Jude…he was still young and didn't fully understand when someone was being fake. Plus Jude was giving him a lot of attention….something he knew Jude didn't get in his life.

Everyone was in the kitchen cleaning up from the day's events….everyone but Brandon who was still sulking in the background.

"Now this….this is a dry plate," Lena said with a smile showing it off to Jesus.

"And this is me not caring."

"Hey watch it," Stef said walking by him tapping him with a wooden spoon.

"If you like how he does it he can come over every night and wash the dishes."

Brandon huffed not in agreement with that idea at all. Stef looked over at her son who had been in a foul mood all day and she was starting to see why.

"Well the manual labor is over and I must get home," Wyatt announced.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Stef said shaking him hand.

"It was nice meeting you all."

"Yeah it was nice meeting you Wyatt," Jude said jumping up from his chair.

"Back at you big guy."

Callie walked with Wyatt out of the kitchen. It didn't take long for Brandon to hop down off the counter top and follow.

"B," Stef warned.

Brandon ignored her and walked into the hallway just in time to see the end of Wyatt kissing Callie. He had heard the expression it felt like being kicked in the gut before but he never actually thought it would feel like being kicked in the gut. He darted into the living room as Callie walked outside with Wyatt where he kissed her again.

"What once wasn't enough," Brandon mumbled?

Brandon plopped back down on the sofa when he heard the front door shut again. Callie didn't notice Brandon in the living room as she walked back into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Callie and Wyatt sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Jesus sung and danced around the kitchen.

"Hey Jesus knock it off," Lena said gently knocking his shoulder.

"What is this pick on Jesus day?"

"Yes," they all responded.

"So Wyatt seems like a nice guy," Lena said hoping Callie would open up about him a little.

"Yeah I guess so," Callie said with a shrug although she couldn't help but smile.

"Must be a little more than an I guess so with a smile like that," Stef added rubbing he shoulder.

She shrugged again trying not to blush. Stef knew Callie hated being the center of attention and didn't want to push her especially in front of everyone. However, she would have to talk to her later about the rules with boys.

After everything was cleaned up in the kitchen everyone went their separate ways. Lena took Jude upstairs to get ready for bed and help him with his reading. Jesus and Mariana were in their rooms on their computers and cell phone. Callie headed for the shower seeing as that was one of the few places no one would bother her. Once Stef left the kitchen she found her son still sulking in the living room.

"Ok B what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Really B I wasn't born yesterday you have been sulking around the house all day."

"Well I did just break up with my girlfriend."

"And I get that B I really do…breaking up with someone is never easy. You weren't particularly pleasant to Wyatt today though."

"Why should I be he is bad news and you shouldn't let Callie around him either."

"I thought there wasn't anything going on between you two," Stef questioned.

"There isn't."

"Really…because you certainly have the jealous boyfriend act down quite well."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of Callie and Wyatt. Listen sweets I get it she is a beautiful young woman that is staying with us for a little while…she is new and interesting and has grabbed your attention."

"What? No way….I mean yes she is beautiful but not I am not interested in her mom I know the rules."

Knowing the rules and following them were two totally different things Stef thought to herself.

"I just know that Callie is on probation and she shouldn't be dating a drug dealer."

"Excuse me? A drug dealer," Stef asked suddenly getting a little worried.

"Yeah he is into drugs and drinking…he is bad news and you shouldn't let Callie date him."

Brandon wasn't one to lie but Stef also knew he might be saying anything to get her to forbid Callie from dating Wyatt. She would have to discuss it with Lena later.

"So you have seen him doing these things?"

Brandon had seen him drinking but he couldn't say anything without getting Callie in trouble too.

"Well no but I know he does. Ask anyone in that school he is bad news. If only you knew someone at that school," Brandon said his finger tapping his lip clearly deep in thought.

"Ok Brandon Foster point made. I will talk to Lena about this. In the mean time don't give Callie a hard time about this."

"Me? Never."

Stef rolled her eyes as her oldest son headed up the stairs. She was going to have to take Brandon's information seriously for now. Callie was on probation and if this guy was bad news she could easily so something that would get her set back to juvie. Lena and Stef would never send her back to that place but some things were out of their hands.

Callie had exited the bathroom and got changed for bed. Mariana took the bathroom right after her so she knew she would get at least about 45 minutes of peace.

"So that was Wyatt huh," Brandon asked walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Yup," she said unimpressed with his attitude.

"I didn't know alcoholic deadbeats were your type."

"I know what you're trying to do Brandon and it is not going to work. You forget I invented this game."

"I am not trying to do anything. You could have told me though you prefer to date loser's going nowhere in life over someone with a good family, going to college and has a plan in life."

"Funny I don't know anyone like that. I do however know a guy that is extremely jealous and is being a total butthead. Brandon what is wrong with you?"

"I don't get it Callie. I don't get why you like Wyatt. You know he is trouble and yet you continue to hang out with him. You could have any guy in school and you hanging around him….I don't get it."

"I couldn't have any guy is school Brandon what don't you get. I am damaged goods. Everyone in the cookie cutter place looks at me like a freak….except Wyatt. Everyone in that place is from a two parent home, rich and probably spend their weekends at the country club. I don't fit in there. I don't belong there."

"Callie you are worth so much more then you give yourself credit for. You had a rough start that has tainted your view of yourself. I see how you are Callie Jacobs….the real you not the front you put on. You put up these walls to protect yourself and I understand it. I am not going to stand here and say I know what you're going through because I don't. If I was bounced around in the foster system, never know a parents love or being able to trust anyone I might be the same way. Wyatt is what you're used to, it is what you know and that gives you a small sense of comfort. Wyatt won't ever expect anything great from you…he won't push you to be a better person….he won't help you heal….he will only allow you to drift through life status quo. I don't want status quo for you Brandon."

"What do you want from me Brandon," Callie asked ready to cry.

Brandon was so frustrated he didn't know what to say anymore to get through to her. Having no other options left he suddenly turned towards her getting dangerous close to her personal space. He waited a minute…it was clear what was going to happen next and if Callie wanted to stop it he wanted to give her the change to say no. Gently he placed his hand her cheek and guided her to him. He leaned down and kissed her softly at first still wanting to give her a chance to pull back. When that didn't happen he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her back never wanting to moment to end. The kiss deepened and he felt encouraged when he felt Callie pull him closer to her.

Brandon pulled back from the kiss after a minute but didn't release Callie from his hold.

"I want you to remember this moment. Every time Wyatt kisses you I want you to remember what you are feeling right now….right in this moment," he said pulling her just a slight bit closer. "I want you to remember how amazing this moment is right now and if he makes you feel better then I will back off. However, if when he kisses you I am all you can think about….just know I will be waiting for you."

Brandon leaned down and kissed her one more time softly before leaving the room. Callie was left there totally stunned and speechless. Brandon had kissed her. She had kissed Brandon. She had two boys kiss her in the same night but only one made her feel like the world had stopped spinning.

"Earth to Callie," Mariana said walking into the room. "Are you going to just stand there all night, that is kind of creepy."

"Huh…oh no sorry."

Callie got into bed thinking about everything that had happened today. Rules were rules and she didn't just have her to think about anymore….why wasn't anything in life ever easy. What was she going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next installment…I will be cooped up in the hospital all day tomorrow with nothing better to do than write….maybe if I get enough reviews I will get another chapter or two up tomorrow enjoy!

* * *

Nothing beat that morning cup of coffee. For Stef it was her few minutes of peace in the morning before everyone else would slowly venture in to join her. Usually her partner would show up first as Lena was always awake when Stef left the room but opted for 5 more minutes in bed over coffee. Surprisingly Callie was usually the first of the kids to join them. Stef figure it was because she was used to waking up early to make sure Jude was taken care of. It would be interesting to see if her early morning habit broke as Lena and Stef started to take over that roll more. Depending on who managed to get the shower first Brandon or Jesus would join next. Mariana was always last spending 45 minutes in the shower and then 45 minutes getting ready for where ever she was going.

Since today happened to be the weekend and no one needed to rush out the door it was a much more relaxed day. Stef and Callie were at the table both drinking coffee much to Stef's dismay and having a bagel. Lena sat at the breakfast bar playing with her phone probably figuring out what the day held in store for her. Mariana and Brandon were in the living room lounging around on the couch.

Brandon. She hadn't talked to him since the other night and he was acting very chill with Callie. He wasn't lying when he said he was going to give her space and time to figure out what he already knew….they needed to be together.

"Hey Callie are you going to be ok walking to your support group today," Lena asked seeing that on her schedule?

Stef turned to Callie when she gave no response.

"Yoohoo," Stef whistled and tapped her shoulder.

"Huh….umm oh yeah sure," she said scrolling through her pictures.

"Did you take these," Lena asked taking her phone and seeing all the pictures Callie had taken?

"Well, it's not like it takes any real talent I just click a button," Callie said brushing off whatever compliment was coming.

"No, Callie these are really good….are you interested in photography?"

"Yeah I guess so."

Finally there was an opening. Stef and Lena had spent weeks with Callie and hadn't been able to figure out what she was interested in. The first few weeks they were lucky to get a few words out of her that were dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, maybe we can get your electives changed at school and get you into some photography classes."

Callie shrugged.

"That would be cool I guess."

Lena smiled. She could tell Callie was excited about taking photography.

"So what does everyone have planned for the day," Stef asked whoever was in ear shot.

"I have no life," Mariana said dramatically throwing herself down on the kitchen table. "It is Saturday and I don't have any plans….I am going to be stuck here all day."

"Oh poor Mariana such a rough life," Stef said patting her arm.

"What are you and your booooyfriend up to," Mariana asked hoping there would be some entertainment tonight.

Brandon flipped the TV and joined everyone in the kitchen for this part.

"My boyfriend," Callie questioned?

"Wyatt," Mariana reminded her.

"Wyatt is not my boyfriend," Callie was quick to point out.

"Seems like your boyfriend."

"Well he is not…we are just friends."

"With benefits."

"Mariana," Stef and Lena yelled not wanting to deal with anymore kids having sex right now.

"Just friends…..period. And I am not hanging out with him tonight….I am going to get in the shower."

Callie quickly dropped her plate in the sink and headed for the stairs. She knew Mariana didn't mean anything by it but really could she have picked a worse time to get on her about Wyatt.

"What about you B any plans?"

"Just practicing for my audition later."

"I am so proud of you B no matter what this teacher says. You have come such a long way and are amazing."

"Thanks mom."

"We won't be back before you leave so just relax and have a great time. This isn't the be all and end all for you Brandon Foster."

"Thanks everyone."

Thank god it was a beautiful day out so Callie didn't mind walking to her support group. She wasn't thrilled with going in the first place but it wasn't Stef or Lena's decision…it was the courts and it was part of her probation. She had been to two already and they were lame. Lena tried to talk to her and encourage her to participate a little more. She knew it wasn't Callie's first choice of places to be but she should try and make the best of it.

Callie had been there for 30 minutes listening to various teens and counselors tell their stories and offer advice. Once again Callie chose to sit in the background unwilling to share anything with these strangers. However, when the door opened and she looked up suddenly not everyone was a stranger.

"Liam," Callie whispered to herself.

Liam had walked in and instantly spotted Callie Jacobs…they girl he hadn't stopped thinking about for years. He walked over and sat down across the circle from her. Callie felt her heart racing and it was becoming hard to breath. She knew what was happening but was doing everything in her power to keep from having this panic attack.

The second there was a break Callie grabbed her things and took off running almost all the way home. She couldn't believe she saw Liam at her group. This couldn't be happening to her right now. Why was it that when everyone seemed to be going well for them something or someone always show up to ruin everything? Knowing Mariana was home as was Brandon, Callie headed outback to hang out there for a little while. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to anyone right now.

It wasn't for another hour before Callie had come inside. She saw both Mariana and Brandon leave and knew she was now the only one in the house. She walked over to get a glass of water before sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Callie how was therapy," Lena asked walking into the kitchen.

Callie jumped at the sudden interruption and dropped her glass sending it shattering onto the floor. She looked at Lena scared and then embarrassed.

"I am sorry…I am so sorry," Callie said jumping up trying to figure out how to clean up her mess.

"What happened in here," Stef asked walking into the room?

"I am sorry," Callie said again. "I dropped the glass," she added trying to hold it together.

"Oh love its ok…it wouldn't be the first broken glass around here and it won't be the last….one day we will learn to invest in plastic," Stef said trying to bring a smile to Callie.

Callie went to bend over to pick it up before Lena quickly stopped her.

"Sweetie let us get that we don't want you cutting your hands."

"I am sorry," she added again.

"I promise it is ok…I should apologize to you making you jump like that. So how was the group today," Lena asked getting a rag to clean up the glass?

"Fine."

"Anything new happen?"

"No."

"Well aren't you just a fountain of information today," Stef said with a chuckle.

"I am going to go to my room," Callie said making a quick exit.

Lena and Stef watched as Callie quickly ran up the stairs.

"Is it just me or was she a little more off than usual," Stef asked her partner thinking maybe she was just seeing things.

"No, something is definitely not right with her. I know I might have startled her but come on we weren't exactly quiet coming in the door and she still spooked. When was the last time she was ever jumpy?"

"When we first brought her here," Stef pointed out.

"Exactly…when her defenses were on high alert….I think something happened at group therapy."

"And how exactly do you propose we go about getting that information…we just asked her three questions and get three total words in response."

"Slowly….probably very slowly."

Later that evening Brandon got home from his audition feeling pretty good about it but still not knowing if they teacher was going to take him on as a student. He was feeling a bit of stress himself and retreated to his room. It wasn't long before he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Hey," Callie said standing on the other side.

"Hey," Brandon said a little shocked to see her.

Both stood there for a few moments in an awkward silence.

"So did you want something," Brandon asked?

"Are you all musiced out or are you up for a little more," she asked holding her guitar?

"Come on in."

Brandon and Callie started playing together….sometimes playing mainstream songs and other time switching up to something Brandon had composed. After a while Callie flopped back on his bed.

"Do you want to know why I am so hesitant to get involved with you," Callie said out of the blue.

"Yeah that would be nice."

Callie pushed her guitar to the side and sat up again.

"A couple years ago Jude and I were in this great foster home….by far the best one we had ever been at until we arrived here. Anyway they had a son around my age and he was interested in me and started hanging around me and started trying to get me to be his girlfriend. I was a foster kid who previously had been bounced from place to place…I wasn't used to any positive attention….we started dating. It was great at first he was like my best friend."

"What happened?"

"His parents found out that he was hooking up with the foster trash. He threw me under the bus and blamed it all on me…the next day they said at the end of the week Jude and I were going to be moving. They gave us some BS excuse but I know it was because of me. He was given hell by his parents and before we were kicked out….

"What happened Callie?"

"He force me….he forced me to sleep with him."

Brandon didn't know what to say.

"And I saw him today."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhhhhh, god Brandon if I wanted the whole house to hear I would have held a family meeting."

"You saw him? Where? Did he see you? Did he touch you? I'll kill him," Brandon said jumping up and pacing his room.

"Easy there Rambo," Callie said taking his hand and pulling him back down to sit next to her. "I saw him at group therapy and he saw me too but I ran out of there before he could talk to me."

"What the hell was he doing there?"

"I don't know I didn't exactly stick around for the details."

"You can't go back there."

"I have to it is court ordered."

"Does the court know your abuser is there?"

"I never reported it."

"What? Why not? Tell my mom she is a cop."

"Yeah thanks I got that memo…..Brandon it was my word against his and I was foster trash. No one would have believed me and it doesn't matter now."

"I am not letting you go back there alone."

"You're going to sit through boring court order therapy for me?"

"I would go to the ends of the earth for you."

" I don't want to get kicked out of here…Jude is happy here and that is all the matters to me above all else."

"I get it but I am still not going to give up on you," he said with a smile.

"I would expect nothing less."

Callie and Brandon got off his bed and walked over to his door.

"Thanks for the jam session….it helped."

"Anytime my door is always open for you."

Callie leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thanks."

And with that she was gone. Brandon stood there stunned as his fingers gently traced his lips. He couldn't help but think about what he was told tonight and knew he would have to tell him mom….he just hoped he was doing the right thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow everyone thanks for the replies….as promised here is the next chapter and thanks to the hospital wifi I can get it posted early Maybe I will start on the next chapter now. Warning this chapter deals with mature situations…don't worry I will get back to light hearted chapters soon this is just another layer of Callie being revealed. Keep those replies coming I love it and they gave me a good idea for my next chapter!

* * *

Stef was in the living room reading a book relaxing after a long day. All of the kids were upstairs finishing their homework and getting ready for bed….all except her oldest son. Currently….and for the last 20 minutes he had been pacing in the hallway. This wasn't the first time she had seen him do this and had come to learn that he did this when he wanted to talk to her about something important but was torn as what exactly to say.

"Ummm Stef are you aware Brandon is pacing in the hallway," Lena asked entering the living room from the opposite side?

"Yes love I know."

"Is something wrong?"

"Don't know yet."

"Should we talk to him?"

"No, he will come in when he is ready."

"Mom."

Clearly he was ready now.

"Hey B what's up," she said pulling off her reading glasses and putting them and her book on the table.

Brandon looked nervously at Lena. It's not that he minded her being there and normally he could tell her anything but this was different. He was so conflicted and torn about what he was going to be saying anyway he could only tell one person at a time.

"I am going to go make some coffee…anyone want anything," Lena asked taking the hint?

"No love thank you. I will be up in a little while," Stef said giving her a kiss.

Brandon walked into the room and sat on the couch next to his mom. He knew he would do better sitting next to her where occasionally he would be able to turn away from her and not have to directly look at her.

"So kiddo what's going on?"

"I was just wondering about some stuff."

"Ok what kind of stuff," Stef asked wondering what it could be since they already had the sex talk multiple times.

"Just some cop stuff."

Stef knew she needed to give Brandon time to work out whatever was in his head on his own timetable but she really wished she knew what was coming. Whenever B acted this concerned about something it put Stef on edge knowing it was pretty important. B was not the type of kid to beat around the bush on most things.

"Well, I am pretty good at this cop stuff so lay it on me."

After a minute Brandon finally just spit it out.

"What is the statue of limitations on rape?"

Stef never had a heart attack before but she imagined what she was currently experiencing was pretty close to what a heart attack felt like. Why was Brandon asking about this? Did someone hurt her baby? Trying to remain calm and collected Stef was going to try and answer his questions and not jump to any conclusions. However, she was already planning the death of anyone that hurt her child.

"Well, every state is different but in California aggravated rape does not have a statute of limitations non-aggravated rape must be prosecuted within 6 years. "

"Umm what is the difference?"

"Well, you know it is illegal to sleep with a minor so if an adult who is anyone over 18 engages in sexual activity with a minor even if it is consensual that is rape. However, if someone engages in a sexual act with another person who is unwilling that is aggravated."

"And what is needed to prosecute?"

"Brandon I need you to be honest with me right now and I promise you we will deal with it….did someone hurt you?"

"What? No, no mom I promise I am not asking about this because something happened to me. I just wanted to know….for a friend."

Stef took half a second to breathe a sigh of relief. Ok so it wasn't her son that was assaulted however it was someone he knew. She was going to have to tread carefully here and get as much information as possible before trying to figure out who he was talking about if he didn't willingly divulge that information.

"Ok your friend….male or female?"

"Does it matter? Can't both be victims?"

"Absolutly…it is just in my experience males are far less likely to come forward. They feel embarrassed….like it was their fault….like they should have done something to stop it."

"Well, it's nothing like that."

Based on that statement Stef was going to assume it was a girl but would try and tie down that detail later.

"So when did this rape take place?"

"Umm about 3-4 years ago and it was definitely forced."

"Did your friend report it?"

"No, she said no one would have believed her and figured it was her word against his what was the point."

Ok so clearly it was a female which narrowed the list down substantially. Brandon was a nice kid and had a lot fo friends but since dating Talya he didn't have as many female friends…that was until….Callie. Things started to make sense but Stef was going to get more information first.

"There is always a point Brandon. It is very important to report everything…maybe it would have been her word against his and nothing happened this time….but guys like this typically have repeat behavior and if he has a complaint against him it will be in the system and if something happens in the future we can see a pattern and even determine if he is escalating."

Brandon nodded his head understanding where his mom was coming from.

"Could she still make a complaint now?"

"Yes, they can come in anytime…it will be much harder to find evidence now of it but at least there will be a complaint in the system. Do you know where this happened?"

"No…not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"It was at the guy's house….they were dating."

"Dating or not he had no right to force her to do anything. No means no….no matter when it is said….always remember that."

"I know mom."

Stef took another deep breath trying to prepare herself for what she hoped would be answers to her questions.

"B do I know this person?"

Brandon dropped his head nodding in the affirmative. Stef already knew the answer to the next question but asked it anyway.

"Sweetie was is Callie?"

Brandon didn't say anything for a few moments trying to hold it together but it was pointless. A sob escaped his body and Stef immediately pulled her son into her arms. It broke her heart that her son was feeling this grief and the new knowledge that Callie had lived through it.

"How could anyone do that," Brandon questioned as tears continued to roll down his cheeks?

"I don't know baby…there are some very bad people in this world that think they can do as they please. I will never understand why but that is why I became a cop…to prevent scum like this guy from roaming around shattering other people's lives."

"She saw him today."

"What," Stef asked in total disbelief?

"She saw him at group therapy….she said she ran out of there the first chance she got."

That was the final piece that Stef needed to fully understand what had happened today and why Callie was so off. She couldn't blame the kid….Stef would be a total mess if she ran into someone that took her safety and security in this world.

Stef and Brandon talked in the living room for a while longer before heading upstairs. By this time all the kids were asleep as it was nearing midnight.

"B if you need anything at any time….come to me or Lena ok baby. You don't not have to deal with this alone….Callie does not have to deal with this alone. We will figure it out and make sure Callie gets all the help she needs."

Stef gave B a kiss on the cheek and watched him walk into his room. Stef walked over to the girls room and peered in just needing to see them. Mariana was sound asleep in a peaceful slumber. Callie on the hand was sleeping but it looked anything but peaceful. In the few short seconds Stef was present Callie tossed twice already.

"Rest easy kiddo," she whispered giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

Stef retreated to her room where she told Lena exactly what was going on. By the end of the story both were crying. It was heart breaking and now they needed to do everything they could to make sure Callie was going to be ok.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Stef and Lena both jumped out of bed and race down to the girls room where just 30 minutes ago both were sleeping. Mariana who could sleep through a nuclear bomb barely registered the ear piercing scream before turning over and falling back to sleep.

"It's ok baby…your ok," Stef said sitting on the bed next to Callie bringing her into her arms.

Lena knelt down in front of Callie and gently wiped her sweaty forehead.

"You had a nightmare….your safe right now."

Callie was feeling anything but safe at the moment. It didn't take much longer before Brandon and jude were also standing in front of Callie. Knowing Callie was already on overload Lena tried to defuse the situation.

"It's ok guys Callie just had a bad dream she is ok. Brandon why don't you two head back to bed and I will be in, in a minute to check on you."

Brandon nodded knowing they needed to give Callie some space.

"Come on buddy you can come stay in my room," Brandon said knowing Jude wouldn't want to be alone right now either after seeing his sister in such a state of turmoil.

"Why don't we go back to our room for a little bit," Stef said getting up and bringing Callie with her.

"No, I need to go check on Jude. I have to make sure he is ok."

It was amazing to Stef and Lena that even at her most vulnerable and exposed she first instincts were to make sure her brother way ok. She could go from a total mess to a fortress in seconds if need be to protect her brother.

"Sweetie I am going to go check on him right now. He is fine I promise you….just go with Stef and I will be in soon."

Stef took Callie back to her room and got her settled in bed. At first Callie rapped herself up in a ball not wanting to appear vulnerable to anyone. When Stef settled in next to her Callie slowly leaned into her side.

"It's ok love your safe here," she whispered rubbing her back.

A few minutes later Lena walked back into the room. She saw Stef rubbing Callie's back and it appeared Callie had fallen asleep. Carefully Lena sat down on the bed on the other side of Callie.

"She's asleep," she confirmed to Stef.

"Good let her stay here. I have a feeling that won't be the only one of the night."

Lena laid down and rested her arm above Callie so she was able connect with Stef and form a protective barrier around Callie. It had been a long night and it was going to be a long few days coming up but they were going to get through it….that's what families did.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow I am speechless with all the replies this story is getting. I love them all and will be using some ideas in upcoming chapters….please keep them coming they definitely motivate me to write more and post chapters faster. I would have had this chapter up much sooner but I wrote the first version and didn't like it at all so I changed it completely…hopefully you all will enjoy this and maybe your reviews will inspire me to get the next chapter posted by Friday night!

* * *

The next morning Callie woke up in Stef and Lena's bed which confused her for a minute. That is when all the memories from the previous day came flooding back. She was scared to go downstairs and face everyone….having everyone stare at her wondering what happened. After taking a moment to collect herself she put on her best brave face and headed downstairs.

"Morning sunshine," Stef said welcoming her into the kitchen.

"Better hurry and eat before your brother devours all the food. I think we have a growing boy on our hands," Lena said ruffling Jude's hair.

"Seriously kiddo save some for the rest of us," Jesus teased as he stole a piece of toast off.

"Hey I was going to eat that."

"Don't worry I will make more," Stef said heading back to the toaster.

Callie stood in the doorway to the kitchen a little shocked. There were no stares, no looks of sympathy, pity or disgust….it was just another day in the Foster household. Tentatively still a little unsure of the situation she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Can you pass the juice," she asked Jesus?

"Incoming," Jesus warned before sliding the juice container the length of the kitchen table landing practically in Callie's lap causing her to laugh.

"Hey what did I tell you about doing that," Stef said turning just in time to witness the event?

"Umm not to spill," Jesus said with an innocent smile.

"Nice try….next time pass it around the table please."

Breakfast had been pretty normal as far as Callie could tell. Jesus and Mariana both were ready for the day and out of the house shortly after breakfast. Lena was out taking Jude to a program at school and they wouldn't be back until lunch time.

"Hey sweets how are you feeling," Stef asked as Callie walked back into the kitchen after getting ready?

"I'm ok."

"That was one pretty bad nightmare you had last night….do you want to talk about it."

Callie just shrugged.

"Ok, well if you want to talk anytime Lena and I are always here for you. I am going to run down to the station to pick up some forms I need call if you need anything ok."

Callie nodded and watched as Stef grabbed her stuff and headed out. Not long after Brandon emerged from his room.

"Callie I need to talk to you about something," Brandon said not sure how exactly to bring this up.

"All right."

"I am glad you talked to me last night."

"Yeah well I missed half of my therapy session…I think I really could have made a breakthrough if I had stayed," Callie said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Group sucks huh?"

"You have no idea. I don't know why any court thinks a group therapy session is going to help anyone."

"I want to help you Callie…I want to be there for you….but sometimes I just don't know how. I try and do and say all the right things but sometimes stuff is just too big for me. I can't say I have ever had a friend in this position before."

"Brandon I will be fine you don't have to do anything," Callie said trying to brush it off and build her walls back up again.

"Not a big deal? Callie you were…

"Yeah I know I was there….3 years ago. There is nothing anyone can do about it now….no need to make a big deal out of it."

"I told my mom."

"WHAT," Callie said jumping up.

"Callie what happened to you…it needs to be reported. It just started out as me asking mom questions and then she thought something happened to me and I told her it was for a friend."

"Seriously Brandon….why didn't you just point a flashing neon sign in my direction….a friend god."

"I am sorry but I just wanted to help."

"All I needed was someone to talk to Brandon."

"I didn't tell her it was you when she asked and I just I broke down. I was just thinking about you and how I wished I could have stopped it or been there….something."

Callie couldn't help but feel bad for Brandon. Here she was this girl with tons of baggage and she laid one of the bigger one on him last night. He was a good kid from a great home….he never had to deal with or be exposed to half the stuff she was. It wasn't fair for her to do that to him.

"You didn't even know me…its ridiculous to think you could have done something."

"I know…but it doesn't stop me from wanting to protect you. Those forms mom is getting from the station are so you can file a report against Liam."

"What? No! Brandon it was 3 years ago nothing can be done now…there is no point in me filing a report."

"Liam is back around Callie it is important….what if something happens."

"I can handle this on my own."

"Oh yeah like you handled the last situation on your own….how did that end again? Oh right with a gun point at us!"

Callie couldn't argue that point. Last time she had begged Brandon not to tell his mom and she ended up getting them in an awful situation.

"You owe me one Callie and I want to collect on it right now."

"With what? You want me to stop seeing Wyatt," Callie asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't care about Wyatt I care about you," he said standing in front of her taking her hands in his making sure she knew he was serious.

"What do you want," she asked with a softness he was not expecting.

"It's sort of a two parter. First I want you to forgive me for going to mom and promise me you will talk to me again….to trust me."

"And the second part," Callie asked wanting to hear the whole thing before she agreed to anything.

"I want you to fill those forms out that mom is getting from the station."

"Brandon…

"No, please Callie trust my mom to do the right thing. I know you don't trust anyone or you don't trust easily but you have been here long enough to know my moms are good people. They just want what is best for you."

Callied sighed knowing Brandon was right. She hated that he was right and would never admit that to him. Stef and Lena had done nothing but show love and support from the moment her and Jude showed up. Callie never had an adult influence in her life she could rely on and she couldn't just suddenly accept one…it was going to take her time.

"Will you help me fill out the forms," she asked?

"My mom probably knows them better…..

Callie's eyes dropped and Brandon could see her wavering.

"I will definitely help you," Brandon said gently picking her head back up. "I will do anything for you."

Later that night Brandon and Callie were in the dining room working on filling out the incident report forms. Brandon had reviewed the forms earlier in the day with his mom so he could help Callie fill out all the important stuff.

"Ok first there is the basic stuff name, address, contact information, emergency contact information…

"I don't have an emergency contact person."

"You could put me down," Brandon offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled as she wrote down his name.

"This next part is where you fill out as much information about the incident as possible…the person's name, the date, location and type of complaint your making."

"God this sucks," Callie mumbled.

"I know…but you're not alone," he said rubbing her arm in comfort.

Callie filled out the first part of the forms without many issues. However it was the next part that worried her.

"Ok in this space you're supposed to write in as much detail as possible what happened."

"You know maybe this isn't such a good idea after all," Callie said dropping the pen and attempting to get up.

"Hey hey wait a minute," he said gently grabbing her arm. "I know this is going to be rough. I promise I won't read it…but I will be right here for you," he said bringing her back to her seat.

Stef and Lena were in the living room watching a movie while Brandon and Callie were filling out the forms. They would glance in occasionally and see the two working together…Brandon explaining the forms and Callie writing the information in.

"You know eventually the stars are going to align for those two," Lena said having just witnessed Brandon keeping Callie from running off.

"What do you mean," Stef asked looking down at Lena who was resting on her shoulder?

"At some point in the not so distant future they are both going to be single and they are both going to realize how much they really like each other."

Stef glanced over into the dining room to see what was going on. Sure enough Brandon was leaning into Callie talking to her softly….the mutual feelings bouncing between the two were very clear.

"Is raising teenagers ever going to get easier," Stef asked resting her head against Lena's.

"I would say yes but I don't like lying to your face," Lena said with a smile.

"You really think they are going to get together? I mean Brandon knows the rules and Callie hasn't exactly had great experiences in the past."

"She is dating Wyatt right now."

"Not in her mind…she has made that very clear."

"Yeah….to Brandon. She doesn't want him thinking she is unavailable."

Stef could only laugh.

"Can we just deal with one major event at a time please? What were we ever thinking having 4 kids 2 years apart in age and a 5th kid just entering his prime hormone years…we must be crazy."

"Yeah…crazy in love with every single one of them," Lena said leaning up to give her a soft kiss.

Stef smiled at her love and they both glanced into the dining room. Brandon now had his arm around Callie gently rubbing her back as she was writing away. He was clearly there to support her and they couldn't fault him for that. Brandon was a very special kid, always willing to do whatever it took to help someone. Stef was very proud of her son however, she also knew that things were changing.

"One day at a time please," Stef nudged her partner who she could tell was smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since Callie had filled out the report but she had yet to give it to Stef. They had told Callie that whenever she was ready she could give them the incident reports. Lena knew it was best if they didn't push Callie into anything and Stef agreed a few more days was not going to hurt in this situation.

"Why is it that this is my favorite room in the whole house yet I spend the least amount of time here," Lena said flipping on the light to their bedroom.

"Because we have jobs and five kids and no housekeeper," she said with a chuckle giving her love a kiss.

"Maybe we should hire a housekeeper," Lena joked knowing there was zero chance of that happening.

"Right so we can both start working overtime to afford that and not only will we see even less of each other we will not see our kids either."

"I'll take cooking, cleaning and laundry over not seeing my family any day," Lena said resting her head against Stef's as they hugged.

It was moments like this when the house was quiet and they were alone in their room that they truly savored.

"What's that?"

Stef turned to see an envelope sitting on her bed.

"I could venture a guess but I don't know."

They both walked over to the bed and sat down on their respective sides.

"Remember the last time one of the kids left an envelope on our bed," Stef asked choosing to remember a simpler time before they dealt with this particular moment.

Lena couldn't help but chuckle thinking back.

"Yeah….Mariana's running away letter when she was 7…written in pink crayon."

"She was going to pack up all her things and run away to the backyard and live there for ever and ever," Stef said with a smile.

"Or until she saw her first bug and then ran back inside screaming."

"Never a dull moment around here," she said looking down at the envelope in her hands.

"What are the odds that is written in pink crayon?"

"Slim to none."

Stef opened the envelope and pulled out the report quickly looking over the first part making sure everything was filled in that needed to be. Sighing she scooted closer to Lena so they could both read the next part….the detailed report from Callie's point of view. As they read the report they could feel the terror and pain Callie was going through the night. How any child could deal with this alone for so long and live a relatively normal life was beyond them.

The next morning Callie walked into the kitchen seeing Stef and Lena talking.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Is there really anything good about being awake at 8am on a Saturday," Callie mumbled plopping onto a chair?

"I know but you have your group session today at 10am and I am going to drop you off and then head down to the station to file this," she said picking up the envelope.

Callie just nodded her head not wanting to discuss that.

"Where is everyone," Callie asked wanting to change the subject?

"Well, B was at his dads last night and everyone else is still sleeping."

"Even Jude," Callie asked surprised her little brother was still asleep.

"Yeah, I think Jesus is being a bad influence and keeping him up later then he should be. I heard then wrestling and laughing last night well past when Jude usually goes to bed."

Callie couldn't help but smile a little. While Jesus might have kept him up later than normal he really was a good big brother to Jude. It was good he was connecting with good male influences in his life.

"You should get in the shower while everyone is still sleeping so we aren't late. I will drop you off and pick you up so you don't have to worry about walking today."

"Thanks," Callie said getting up and heading upstairs.

Callie liked the weekends better not only because they didn't have school but also because there weren't 5 kids fighting to get the bathroom in an hour time period. She could get ready on her own time table and not have to rush.

"You call me if you need anything ok," Stef said pulling up out front.

"I will," Callie said getting out of the car.

Stef waited until Callie walked into the building before heading over to the station.

Callie walked inside and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see Liam anywhere. She sat down in her usual spot in the corner waiting for everyone else to arrive. Every time the door opened Callie held her breath until she could confirm it wasn't Liam. However, when the door opened the last time Callie was confused.

"Brandon what are you doing here?"

"Hey Cal….I told you I wasn't going to let you come to this alone. Sorry I was a little late," he said sitting in the chair next to her.

Callie couldn't help but smile. She felt a little more relaxed knowing someone was there with her.

"Thanks….it's pretty god awful boring though," she warned.

"Ohh I am not worried I will find something to entertain me," he said with a wink.

Callie didn't know what Brandon had in mind and didn't have time to question it as she saw the group counselor walk in. He called the meeting to attention Callie couldn't help but roll her eyes and settle in for a long morning.

It was about 10 minutes in just after attendance was taken that Callie felt her phone vibrate against her leg. She discretely pulled out her cell phone and saw Brandon's name flash on her screen. She looked up at him confused but he was not paying her any attention at the moment.

_"This guy reminds me of the Monopoly man."_

Callie laughed out loud at the text message.

"Is there something you would like to share Ms. Jacobs?"

"Umm no…no I am good thanks."

Callie glared at Brandon who was trying very hard not to laugh himself. It wasn't long before Brandon's phone lit up.

_Text Message Conversation_

_"Are you trying to get me in trouble here?"_

_"I didn't think you would actually laugh out loud….that is sooo not my fault."_

_"The Monopoly Man…really? That is too funny."_

_"It's the truth….and that kid in the orange reminds me of Fred Flintstone."_

_"Yeah well I wouldn't recommend telling him that or he might take his club and hit you over the head with it….like he did his last foster father."_

_"HE HIT HIS FOSTER DAD WITH A CLUB?"_

_"He didn't actually make contact but he took a swing….but who am I to talk I took a baseball bat to a car."_

_"He got off lucky."_

Callie smiled at Brandon glad he understood why she did what she did. She would do it all over again if it meant protecting Jude. The meeting continued for another hour before it started to wrap up. Callie was right it was pretty boring…he felt bad she had to sit through these things. If any judge were to actually see how unproductive these things were they would never make them mandatory.

Callie and Brandon stood after the meeting had concluded.

"I just have to get these papers signed I will be right back," Callie said grabbing her forms.

"Ok I will be right here."

Callie looked back seeing Brandon playing with his phone again. She really needed to thank him later for coming with her. Yes she felt better having him here for "protection" but also it made the meeting almost bearable.

"Hey beautiful."

Callie's heart stopped hearing that voice….that voice she will never forget.

"What are you doing here," she asked in a harsh tone turning around to see Liam standing there?

"I came here to see you of course."

"How did you even know I was here?"

"A couple weeks ago I saw you leaving here….then last week I came a little earlier and thought I would check it out…sure enough you were inside….weekly group sessions court ordered…I knew you would be here again."

"Yeah and now I am leaving," Callie said going to turn away.

"I don't think so," he said violently grabbing her arm.

"Oww let go," Callie cried out.

That caught Brandon's attention and he looked up from him phone. He shot up from his chair so fast it toppled over.

"Hey let her go," Brandon yelled stepping in and pushing Liam back.

Liam stumbled back slightly letting Callie go.

"And is this your boyfriend," Liam asked getting in Brandon's face.

Callie tried to step in between the two boys and push them apart but no such luck. Liam grabbed Callie's arm again almost in the exact spot as before cause her to yelp out. Brandon drove his arm down over Liam's to break the hold he had on Callie.

"I told you not to touch her."

"Touch me again punk and see what happens. You don't be able to protect your little princess then."

"So you think you have the right to hit her but no one is allowed to touch you….sorry it doesn't worry that way."

"I can do whatever I want to and you…can't…stop me," Liam said pushing Brandon back at ever pause.

"You're not touching her," Brandon said shoving him back as hard as he could.

Brandon had never been in a fight before and he had no idea what he was doing. His adrenaline was pumping and all the instincts he had in him told him he had to protect Callie right now no matter what. Liam saw red after Brandon shoved him and came back with a right hook that Brandon could only partially block. It made decent contact with his face but because of the adrenaline Brandon didn't really feel it and managed a punch of his own.

"HEY WHAT IS GOING ON HERE," the group leader finally jumped in after seeing Liam take the first swing?

Liam wasn't one to stick around when he knew the fight no longer favored him and he took off quickly. Callie quickly grabbed their things ready to get out of there.

"Nothing…it was nothing," Callie said in a rush. "That kid through the first punch and he shouldn't have ever been here. We are going."

Before the counselor could respond Callie was pulling Brandon out the door.

"Callie what are you doing? We need to tell him what happened."

"No, no he will just report it right to the foster system and I will go right back to juvie."

"But you didn't do anything wrong."

"It doesn't matter. Just please take me home…I'll tell Stef."

"You promise?"

"Yes, just tell your mom your taking make home….she was supposed to be me up."

Brandon got Callie into the car and then pulled out his cell phone to text his mom.

Stef had been at the station filing the report for Callie and then checking up on a few things. She wasn't working this weekend or on call but if she could get some emails out of the way now that she wouldn't have to deal with Monday all the more better. She was just shutting her computer down when her cell phone when off.

"I hope I am not late," she mumbled pulling the cell phone out of the clip.

_"Mom I picked up Callie please meet us at home as soon as possible."_

Stef didn't have a good feeling about the text message, grabbed her stuff and raced out the door. She was tempted to take a cruiser and blast the lights and sirens to get home faster but thought better of it. Not only would that get her in trouble at work but the text while it sounded urgent it didn't seem dire.

"Brandon….Callie," Stef called out bursting into the house.

Lena who had been upstairs dropped what she was doing and quickly made her way downstairs.

"What's wrong," Lena asked seeing the concern on her partners face?

"Are Brandon and Callie home yet," Stef asked looking in the living room and then heading into the kitchen.

"Not yet. I thought you were picking Callie up after her group session."

"I was until I got this text message from Brandon saying he picked up Callie and he wanted me here as soon as possible."

"Did something happen?"

"I don't think he would send this message if everything was rainbows and skittles."

"Ok, not productive. They should be here soon. Let's just take a breath until they get here."

Brandon pulled up outside the house and waited for Callie to make a move. When she didn't Brandon turned to her and took her hand.

"Everything is going to be ok."

"How can you say that? Because of me you had a gun pointed at you and now were in a fight."

"All worth it."

"I doubt your moms will think so."

"I will make sure they understand. Come on lets go inside."

Stef heard the front door opened and jumped up. Lena gently grabbed her loves arm pulling her back into her seat.

"Let them come to us. We don't want to bombard them."

Stef grumbled and sat back down waiting but not happy about it.

"Mom," Brandon called out.

"In the kitchen."

Brandon and Callie slowly walked into the kitchen there heads slightly down. Stef looked at Lena who was already looking back at her with the same worried expression on her face.

"B what is going on," Stef asked refraining from asking the 101 questions currently running through her head?

"Something happened at Callie's group therapy," Brandon said lifting his head to reveal his cheek with a slightly red and swollen spot which would no doubt turn into a nasty bruise later.

Stef and Lena jumped up and walked over to their kids.

"B what happened," Stef asked inspecting her son injuries. "Lena get some ice please."

"I went to Callie's group session because I didn't want her going through alone after her last experience. Everything was fine until the session ended. Callie was getting her papers signed and this guy started bothering her and wouldn't leave her alone."

Lena walked over to Brandon and handed him an ice pack.

"Hey sweetie put this on your face."

"Thanks."

"Ok so someone was bothering Callie…did you tell anyone?"

"I couldn't…the group leader wasn't in site and I couldn't let Callie out of my site."

Lena was starting to get the feeling this wasn't just as simple as someone picking on Callie…it was starting to feel like it was something serious.

"Callie honey are you ok," Lena asked seeing as how Callie had yet to say anything.

Callie just nodded her head that she was fine. Lena however, wasn't believing that for a second. She gently touched Callie's arm in an attempt to comfort her and was shocked when Callie flinch away in pain she desperately tried to hide.

Stef looked at Brandon hopefully to get some more information out of him. He nodded at his mom to keep talking to Callie.

"Callie can I move your shirt up please," Lena asked.

Once Callie gave her permission Lena carefully pulled her shirt sleeve up to reveal a harsh red mark in the shape of a hand print. Stef wanted to be sick and Lena tried hard not to cry. How much pain could this girl handle before she broke? What made it worse was Stef and Lena failed to protect her.

"Oh my god sweetie, come sit down and we will get some ice on that too."

Brandon told them the rest of the store of how this kid was hurting her and wouldn't leave her alone. Brandon tried to talk him back but it didn't work and the kid punched him. It wasn't until a second punch was thrown that the group leader showed up and the other kid took off.

"Callie do you know the kid that did this," Stef asked?

Callie just nodded her head.

"Sweetie I need you to tell me who did this? I want to help you and make sure this guy never hurts you again. Who did this?"

"Liam."

Stef had a feeling he was the one behind this but she needed to have that confirmed before she could do anything. This Liam kid better pray Stef wasn't the one to catch him because after not only hurting Callie multiple times he now also hurt her son. One thing was for sure Stef and Lena were going to do everything in their power to make sure Callie never had to be in fear of this kid or anyone else ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

Every time I post a chapter I always worry if you guys are going to like it. I have last minute doubts and think I should go a different direction and rewrite the whole thing. I have the best followers though and everyone leaves great reviews I appreciate all of them. Keep them coming they inspire me to write more…hope you enjoy this chapter...the story is almost at 100 reviews I can't believe it...again such amazing followers! Not much B/C in this chapter but don't worry I will make up for it.

* * *

There were so many things that needed to be done to make sure Callie was safe. Stef was currently at work filing the latest incident report against Liam and getting a warrant for his arrest. It took a lot of patience with Callie but Stef got her and Brandon's official statement about what happened at the group session and managed to get pictures for evidence. It helped that there were some corroborating witnesses at group that backed up the kids account. It made getting the warrant that much easier. Lena was in constant contact will Bill to make sure they properly handled report the situation and that the foster care system knew not only was this not Callie's fault but she was still in a safe place.

"Bill I hear what you're saying but if they didn't force her to attend those meetings this wouldn't have happened," Lena explained through the phone while pacing the kitchen.

Lena didn't care who she had to talk to or how many hours she had to spend on the phone she was not letting anyone relocate Callie and Jude. This was the safest place for them and one of the few places they felt comfortable. If they had to move into as new home with people unwilling to be patient with these two special kids it would be detrimental to their development.

"I don't think you're hearing me. Bill you're not taking these kids out of this house. This is the first time they have had some place stable since their mom was alive. They are starting to trust us and talk to us about what they are feeling and asking for help. If you move them they are going to close up and put up walls no one will be able to get through. I don't care what strings you have to pull or who you have to talk to but make it happen."

Lena hung up the phone and slammed it on the counter a little harder then she had planned too. She was just so frustrated with the foster system at the moment. Yes Callie got hurt in their care and they would have to live with that but she was safest in their care.

"Are they sending us away," Jude asked standing in the doorway of the kitchen on the verge of tears?

"Oh sweetie no you aren't going anywhere," Lena said walking over to Jude and kneeling down in front of him.

"Why were you talking to Bill?"

"It just some things we have to clear up and take care of to make sure Callie is safe. We have to get some indents properly reported and make sure the Foster system documents them properly. I promise you we aren't letting anyone take you from this house," Lena said hugging the scared boy to her.

They were interrupted with a knock on the front door.

"Why don't you go upstairs and start your homework and I will be up in a few minutes ok."

"Ok," Jude said heading upstairs.

Lena stood up and walked to the front door.

"Hi can I help you," Lena asked the man standing before her not recognizing him?

"Is Callie here," he asked?

"Umm no she is not….who are you?"

"Hi I am Steve….I attend the support group with Callie. She took off pretty fast from our last meeting that she didn't get some of the paper work. I know I got jammed up last time I didn't have my paper work and I just wanted to drop it off for her."

"Ohh well thanks for bringing it by," Lena said accepting the envelope from him. "I am not sure what time Callie is going to be back."

"That's ok just make sure she gets those and tell her I will see her next week."

"I will thanks again from dropping them off."

Lena shut the door and walked back into the kitchen. She dropped the package on the breakfast bar and started thinking about dinner. It wouldn't be long before Stef got home and the rest of her kids whom she knew would be starving like that hadn't eaten for days. She was seriously considering becoming a farmer the way these kids ate.

Sure enough one by one the kids rolled in all wondering when dinner was. Lena couldn't help but chuckle knowing her kids so well. She sent them all off to finish their homework and would call them when dinner was ready.

"Hello love," Stef said coming in the side door.

"Hey…you look exhausted," Lena smiled giving her a soft kiss.

"It was a long day," Stef said plopping down on the stool and picking a carrot out of the salad.

"You're just as bad as the kids," she said playfully slapping her hand away.

"I am very starving here….I missed lunch. I spent half my day at the court house."

"That doesn't sound fun. Why were you at the court house?"

"Picking up the arrest warrant for Liam Olmstead."

Lena walked over the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Sounds like you could use one of these."

"I'm not sure one is enough," she said as Lena poured herself a glass of wine.

"At least you can arrest this guy now," she said taking a sip of wine.

"I swear when this guy crawls out of whatever rock he's hiding under I am going to be there and it is not going to be a pleasant night for him."

"Just promise me you won't do anything to get yourself in trouble….let the law handle it."

"I will try my best but he hurt two of my babies."

"I know….I know mama tiger is ready to attack but please I can't handle this alone."

Stef knew Lena was under a lot of pressure and stress dealing with this as well and she couldn't do anything to add to that.

"I promise you will not have to handle this alone. Ohh and don't show this to the kids but this is the BOLO for Liam," Stef said passing Lena a picture of Liam.

Lena took a sip of wine knowing she would probably need another bottle after seeing this picture. One glance at the picture and her wine went spraying out all over Stef.

"Love I know I didn't shower yet but I wasn't expecting one in the kitchen," Stef said shocked at her partners reaction.

"He was here," Lena choked out.

"What?"

"He was here….at the house," Lena was stunned but then remembered the envelope.

She set her glass down and quickly made her way over to the breakfast bar.

"He came to the door and asked for Callie. I didn't know it was him…he said his name was Steve and he was from her support group….these were papers she needed."

Stef took the envelope from Lena and opened it.

"Asking questions was foolish you should have kept your mouth shut…..now I know where you live…back off or your safe little home won't be so safe."

"Stef," Lena said he voice cracking slightly.

"I know…I know. Ok I am going to call the station and have someone come over and talk to you and take this," she said holding up the note.

"Having a cop here is going to freak them all out," Lena pointed out.

"I will have an off duty come over in plain clothes so no one has to know what is going on."

"We need to talk to Callie…she needs to know…to protect herself. Oh shoot we need to talk to Jude too."

"About what?"

"He overheard me on the phone with Bill…he thinks they are being sent away."

"Oh no the poor kid….ok let me call the station and have someone come over. You finish dinner and we will get the kids fed while you talk to the officer and then we will talk to Jude and Callie…and check in with our other three kids and make sure there aren't any other life altering events going on."

"We will get through this."

It wasn't long before dinner was ready and all the kids were eating. Stef's co-worker Hernandez showed up to talk to Lena and take the letter Liam had left for Callie. The kids knew something was going on but weren't entirely sure what it was at the moment. They did know that when the time was right their moms would tell them.

"All right Jesus and Mariana you're on the dishes, Brandon you're on the Trash," Stef said making sure everyone knew their responsibilities.

"Jude let's go get ready for bed ok. Callie once we are done we will be in ok," Lena said letting her know they needed to talk.

"Yeah sure."

Lena and Stef took Jude upstairs to his room. They gave him a minute to get changed into his PJs and brush his teeth.

"Ok love there seems to be a lot going on right now there is pretty scary stuff," Stef said sitting on the bed with him and Lena.

Jude just nodded in agreement.

"I want you to know that Lena and I will do everything in our power to make sure you are safe. I don't want you to ever feel scared here."

"Are you really not getting rid of us," he asked his eyes cast downward?

"Jude sweets look at me," Stef said taking his hand. "We are not getting rid of you or Callie. We are a family and we don't turn our backs on anyone just because things get a little tough."

"Most families have," he said sadly.

"That's because they weren't true families….even though we are not related by blood we love you so so so much and that is what makes a family…love."

"You know what," Lena said with a smile on her face, "I know what will help you feel like a member of this family."

"What's that," he asked a little hopeful?

"A mama sandwich."

Stef and Lena both hugged the little boy tightly and then peppered him with kisses causing him to laugh. They tickled him after causing him to laugh harder.

"Now it is official….once you get the mama sandwich your one of us," Lena said hugging him again. "If you ever feeling scared our door is just down the hall and I know for a fact Jesus is a very good big brother. He will scare all your monsters away and get us for you any time you need us ok."

Jude smiled and nodded.

"All right kiddo is all your homework done?"

"Yup."

"Great lights out in an hour ok."

"Ok."

Stef and Lena both gave him a kiss before heading to Callie's room.

"Hey your getting pretty good on that," Lena said walking in with Stef.

"You are going to give Brandon a run for his money for best musician in the house."

"Yeah right," she said putting the guitar aside.

"So we need to talk about some things," Stef said getting right to the point.

"Yeah, got that."

"Well first I want you to know a judge signed off on a warrant for Liam's arrest. When he shows his face again the cops are going to bring him in."

Callie just nodded her understanding. It was clear they weren't going to get much out of her on this topic.

"Something else happened today," Lena said not sure if there was a way to ease into this.

Callie looked between Lena and Stef knowing it was something serious.

"I received a letter today and it turned out it was from Liam."

"What," Callie asked not sure how to interpret that news?

"Callie until we bring Liam in it is very important to keep yourself safe."

Stef could tell Callie was bordering on a major freak out.

"Everything will probably be fine but we just don't want you to find yourself in a bad situation ok. Just little things like make sure you walk home from school with a group and don't go out alone. If you think something is not right you call us immediately ok…we don't care what time it is or how busy we are….call."

"Sweetie you are safe here…we are not going to let anything happen to you."

"Besides you live with one of San Diego's finest cops…anyone would be foolish to mess with one of my kids."

Callie gave a little smile; it was all she could muster up right now.

"I am going to go check on the rest of the kids…make sure the dishes actually got cleaned and our kitchen isn't one big mess of bubbles. If you need anything love I am always here," Stef said kissing Callie's forehead.

Lena watched Stef leave before turning back to Callie.

"I know your scared….honestly we are a little scared too."

"Really? I thought adults weren't scared of anything."

"Ohh that's not true….Stef and I are scared we aren't doing enough to help you…that we aren't doing enough to protect you. We don't want to see any of our kids hurt."

"I promise I will do everything I can not to involved Brandon, Mariana or Jesus."

"I know Callie but when I was speaking of our kids I was referring to you…..you and Jude are our kids whether a court document says that or not. We love you two so much and we just want to protect you from everything….I know we can't wrap you in bubble wrap but sometimes I would like to."

"I don't think that is a fashion statement I want to make," Callie said with a smile.

"Yeah Mariana would never let you leave the house."

Lena was glad they could share a smile even with the gravity of the situation being what it was.

"You're not alone in this Callie…Stef and I are here for you but we aren't mind readers. If you need something anything let us know. If you want to talk, have a family game night, watch a movie no matter what this family is behind you."

"I am kind of tired, I think I am going to get some sleep."

"All right remember we are just down the hall," Lena kissed her forehead and let Callie be.

Callie might have been tired but it wasn't physically. She was tired of having to deal with Liam, she was tired of never being able to relax and she was tired of not having roots to put down somewhere permanent.

She heard Mariana come into the room and pretended to be asleep. It was another 45 minutes of pretending to be sleeping before Mariana turned the lights off and fell asleep herself. Callie quietly got up, put her shoes on grabbed a sweatshirt and left the room. She walked across the hall and tapped very lightly on the door. Not sure if he heard the tapping or maybe he had his head phones on Callie gently opened the door.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the night light in the hall way. It illuminated Brandon's forms just enough to let Callie know he was sleeping. She walked over to the side of his bed and brush a piece of hair off his face. She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss before making her way back into the hallway.

Callie looked back to her room and then to the closed door at the end of the hallway. Her head was spinning with all the crap she was dealing with. It felt like the walls were closing in on her and she just needed to get out of there….she needed to clear her head. Even though Stef had just warned her to be safe and not go out alone that is exactly what Callie did. She quietly walked down the stairs and right out the front door…she had no where to go she just started walking.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews...keep them coming I love reading them and they give me some good ideas. Don't worry the Liam storyline isn't over yet but it might not be the main focus in the next few chapters as I try and get back to some of the shows themes but there will be more drama in the future...hope you enjoy this!

* * *

There was no way that could be the alarm clock it felt like she just fell asleep a few moments ago. As the fog began to lift and she was forced back into reality she realized it was not her alarm clock that was waking her up.

"Hmm babe," Stef mumbled hoping to wake her slumbering partner.

Lena however remained in a blissful state of unawareness.

"Ugh love that's your phone," she said again this time gently shaking her awake.

Lena turned over clearly not happy about being woken up.

"What time is it," she asked blindly reaching for the offending devise?

Stef squinted trying to make the blurry red lines of the clock come into focus.

"Who the hell is calling at 3am? They better be bleeding and on fire or they soon will be," Stef uttered turning over again.

"It's Callie," Lena said very confused.

That put Stef on high alert. She tossed the covers back and raced across the hall to the girl's room. Sure enough Mariana was there sleeping soundly and Callie was nowhere to be found. Her heart raced with all the possibilities.

"She is not in her room," Stef said to Lena who was already on the phone with Callie.

"Callie where are you," Lena asked for the second time? "Just stay right there and I will be there as fast as I can."

Lena hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed and she got out in search for a sweatshirt and shoes.

"Where is she?"

"University Heights."

"What the hell is she doing there? How did she get there? Is she ok? Is she hurt?"

"Really with the 20 questions right now? She is fine…as fine as she can be for having spent the last 3 hours walking."

"She walked to University Heights….that's like 10 miles."

"I would love to sit here and play the rest of your 20 questions game but I have to go get Callie."

"Right lets go," Stef said following Lena down the stairs.

"You have to stay here," Lena informed her.

"What? No way Callie is out there….

"And our other 4 kids are upstairs sleeping."

"Riiight good call….that is why you are the brains of this operation."

Lena couldn't help but smile at her love. She was always ready for battle even though she sometimes forgot about the big picture. She knew Stef also sometimes degraded herself and compared Lena's PH.D to stef just having a high school education and then going straight into the academy. Stef was a whole other level of smart and they balanced each other out perfectly…but that conversation was for another time.

"I will let you know when I have her."

"Bring her back safe."

With one more kiss Lena was on her way.

"I swear I am going to low jack these kids," Stef said and went into the kitchen to make some coffee….clearly sleep was not going to happen tonight.

Lena turned on her phone GPS to track down exactly where Callie was. The location took her to a park illuminated only by the street lights. Maybe Stef should have come after all.

"Callie," Lena called out to a figure not to far off in the distance.

The figure got up and headed towards the car, after a tense monument Lena could clearly see it was Callie.

"Thank god you're okay," Lena said rushing over to her foster daughter. "You had us so worried. Are you ok?"

Callie just nodded her head.

"What happened? Last we checked you were in your room just fine?"

Callie just shrugged.

"Ooookay well let's get you home," Lena said knowing she wasn't going to get much out of the teen right now.

The drive home was done in silence. Lena asked the occasional question which was either given a one word answer or a simple shrug. When they got home Stef met them at the front door. She was prepared with a million questions until she saw Lena giving her the X in the background.

"Ok well it is late you should head up to bed….but no more jail breaks yes?"

Callie nodded again and headed upstairs.

"That's pretty much the extent of the conversation we had in the car as well. Whatever caused her to bolt we aren't going to get it out of her tonight. Let's just go to bed and we can try it again in the morning."

"You go up love I think I am just going to rest down here."

Lena let out a content sigh.

"I don't think anyone else is going to make a break for it tonight."

"And I will just make sure of it."

"Are you going to be on patrol every night because I might start getting a little lonely," Lena said with her big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Oh please don't use those on me right now. I am too tired to fight the puppy look."

"Well, if you're not coming up with me I guess I better make myself comfortable," Lena said plopping down on the couch.

Stef smiled and grabbed her loves hand snuggling into her side.

The next morning the four other kids were none the wiser of the late night escapades. The kitchen was swarmed with kids all grabbing for various breakfast foods and juice. While Lena and Stef were going to need an extra cup of coffee this morning, it was not the first time they had to pull an all nighter with one of the kids. Last night was a walk in the park compared to flu fest 09 when the twins and Brandon all get the flu at the same time.

"Where is Callie," Jude asked as everyone was finishing up breakfast.

Stef was a little nervous Callie had left again.

"She was still sleeping when I came down," Mariana informed her foster brother. "That has to be some record she was sleeping when I went to bed last night…that's like 12 plus hours of sleeping."

"Is Callie ok," Jude asked thinking something might be wrong with his sister?

"Don't worry sweetie Callie is fine. Why don't you go jump in the shower and get ready to go to the tutor," Lena explained.

Jesus was already out the door to see Lexi and Mariana said she was meeting Garret. Brandon lingered around the in the kitchen after everyone else but his moms had left.

"What's up B any fun plans today?"

"What's going on with Callie," he asked not beating around the bush?

"What makes you think something is wrong with Callie?"

"Well first off she doesn't sleep for 8 hours let alone 12 hours. Plus I saw you two down here this morning…that's not normal."

"All right last night was had a little issue with Callie but everything is fine. She just needs a little extra rest."

"What do you mean issue?"

"She left last night."

"Left? Like ran away?"

"Umm no she didn't run away….I think she just needed to clear her head and lost track of time….she called us to come get her. If she was running away she wouldn't have called us."

"Well why did she leave?"

"We don't know yet. It was late and everyone was tired and we haven't been able to talk to her much yet. She is ok though B so don't worry."

Stef and Lena left the kitchen to get ready for their day. B remained in the kitchen picking at the bagel in front of him. His mom could tell him not to worry all she wanted but something wasn't right.

"Morning," Callie said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he said pouring her a cup of coffee. "Here looks like you could use this."

"Thanks."

"You look beat….rough night?"

Callie looked up from her coffee to see Brandon staring intently at her.

"Your moms told you?"

"Just that you had a long night…what happened?"

Callie just shrugged.

"That might work with moms but come on Callie it is me….you can trust me."

"Like I trusted you with the Liam stuff?"

"And because mom knows there is a warrant out for his arrest and he will be off the streets soon….things are getting better from that….you have to trust us…we are here for you."

Callie had to admit he was right about that…not that she would ever tell him that.

"I freaked out ok."

"About what?"

"Being here….putting you and your family in danger…..turning all your lives upside down….disappointing everyone….I just needed to get away from here."

"We aren't in danger Callie."

"You don't know Liam."

"And you don't know our moms….mom is a cop and she wouldn't let anything happen to us and Lena is highly protective …she might allow us to find ourselves and explore a little more than most parents but when we are hurt or threatened watch out she becomes mamazilla."

Callie couldn't help but smile a little.

"I am serious those brown curls turn green and the claws come out….dont ever get on her bad side," Brandon said laughing.

"I would almost like to see that," Callie said with a smile.

"Don't do the dish for three straight days and you just might see that….but honestly Callie they would never let anything happen to this family….I would never let anything happen to you."

"It just seems like since I have been here everything is slowly falling apart. The house is crammed, everyone is frustrated, Mariana is selling pills, Jesus was sneaking around with Lexi, you started yelling at your mom….

"We weren't the Brady Bunch before you got here Callie. We had our own issues that had nothing to do with your arrival. Yeah the house might be a little more…homey but outside of mornings we are fine. Jesus was always going to find a way to be with Lexi and Mariana well she made that stupid decision all on her own and contrary to popular belief I don't do everything my mom says….we butt heads sometimes. You and Jude have brought some excitement to the house. I love having a little brother around."

"And another sister?"

"I love having you here….but definitely not as a sister. Moms are really worried about you and I think you should think about talking to them….I won't say anything but they are pretty good with this stuff."

Callie nodded her head knowing again Brandon was right. It always seemed that everytime something bad happened Stef and Lena were nothing but understanding and willing to do whatever it took to work things out. They weren't like her other foster parents but a few good weeks didn't replace the years of bad ones….it was going to take time.

"Would you come with me," she asked?

"Definitely."

Brandon and Callie went up to moms room who were just finishing getting ready for the day. Lena was putting in some earrings and Stef was in full uniform in preparation for going to work. It wasn't often she had to work a Sunday but it did happen. Just like he promised Brandon stayed with Callie and supported her as she broke down and told the moms exactly what she was feeling last night and why she left. The moms understood but leaving was never the answer to fix a situation. They explained she needed to wake them up if something like that happens again and if she needs air go to the back yard not roaming the dark streets at night.

They would talk more about this later but Lena had to go to a meeting and Stef had to get to work. She wanted to badly to get this Liam kid off the streets…if for no other reason than to maybe give Callie one night of peace.

"Stef that Liam kid was spotted downtown local units are on the scene I thought you would want to know," Mike said dropping by her desk.

"What? Let's go," Stef jumped up and grabbing her keys.

"I'll drive," Mike said taking the keys from her as they ran outside.

Within minutes Stef and Mike were on the scene. In the distance she could see a young man already in handcuffs sitting on a short wall next to an officer.

"Hey Joe what do we have here," Stef asked walking up to the small group?

"He was spotted by an off duty and it was called in. He ran when we approached him…Vin chased him down, got him to the ground and cuffed him. We are just waiting for his prints to come back to confirm he is in fact Liam Olmstead since he isn't talking. We will then take him in and book him."

"Let me take him back Joe…you can still book him when we get to the station," Stef said knowing they wouldn't want to lose the collar.

"All right but you owe me lunch," Joe said with a smile.

"Deal."

It took a few minutes to confirm the person in custody was the infamous Liam. Stef walked over and roughly jerked him up.

"Let go of me bitch," Laim said struggling against everything Stef was trying to get him to do.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands."

Stef brought him over to her car and slammed him into the side of it causing him to groan. She then opened the door to put him in the back seat.

"What your head," she said before shoving him into the back making sure his head did indeed hit the side of the car.

"Owww bitch you did that on purpose."

Once Liam was in the car Stef bent over next to him to make it very clear who she was.

"Sucks doesn't it….being forced to do something against your will…you will never hurt my kids again," she said before slamming the door shut.

"You ok Stef…you were a little rough there," Mike asked?

"I am fine now….the punk just needed a little sense knocked into him….it's not fault he kept fighting me and I need to use a little extra force. He is lucky I went so easy on him."

"All right let's get him back and booked….you ok to drive now?"

"Better than ever."

Stef was thrilled this guy was finally off the streets. She didn't know what was going to happen in the future but at least for tonight she could give Callie the knowledge that she was safe from this guy.


	12. Chapter 12

Well I did it again...wrote chapter 12 didnt like it and totally rewrote the thing. I hope you enjoy it...reviews appreciated! Let me know what you want to see in upcoming chapters...I aim to please!

* * *

Today was a special day and Callie was going to focus on that. She was no longer going to focus on Liam. It was over a week ago that he was taken into custody and a bail hearing was set. Unable to make bail Liam would be sitting in jail until his trial next month. That was next month however; today she was going to focus her attention where it needed to be.

"You're up early," Stef yawned walking into the kitchen.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Callie said hoping Stef wasn't mad.

"If anything woke me it was Lena kneeing me in the back," she laughed reach for the coffee.

"Umm am I old enough to hear this," Callie joked.

"Very funny…Lena sometimes tosses in her sleep and I have the bruises to prove it. So what are you making over there it smells good?"

"Some French toast, bacon and sausage."

"Hungry girl."

"It is not for me."

"Breakfast date," she asked intrigued?

"No, it is for Jude. It is his birthday."

Stef was stunned for a moment. She had no idea it was Jude's birthday.

"Really? I had no idea. Bill went over your files with us but he never told us your birthdays…we were focused on some other issues at the time."

"It's not a big deal really. We never celebrate birthdays….we have been in the foster system so long I don't think Jude ever had his birthday celebrated. I always wish him a happy birthday and I try and do something nice for him or get something for him but some foster homes that was really hard. I thought I could make him breakfast here without getting in trouble."

"Oh you're not in trouble sweets…..far from it. I think it is great you try to make his birthday special with what you had to work with….here though birthday's are a very big deal. How about you make some more French toast for everyone and I will make Jude my traditional birthday pancakes."

"He does really like your pancakes," Callie said with a smile.

"He will love the birthday version then. I make one really big pancake the size of his plate and spell out happy birthday with chocolate chips."

"You might be his new favorite person," she laughed as the two continued working on breakfast.

Lena was the next to make her way downstairs.

"Morning Callie. Morning love," Lena said giving Stef a kiss as she walked by to get some coffee. "Who's birthday is it," she asked seeing Stef famous birthday pancake being made?

"Jude," Callie answered simply.

Lena looked over to Stef shocked.

"Yeah I just found out myself. Callie was telling me they don't usually celebrate birthdays but I told her around here birthdays are a very big deal."

"You got that right…birthday pancakes are just the start of things," Lena said with a smile.

"What else do you do," Callie asked wondering how big a deal they could make a birthday.

"That really depends on the birthday boy. He gets to decide everything we do today."

A few minutes later the birthday boy showed up.

"Happy Birthday Jude," Stef and Lena announced with such excitement.

Callie turned to see her little brother walk into the kitchen and the look of pure shock on his face. No other foster home had ever acknowledged his birthday before and he was used to going through the day with a private happy birthday from his sister.

"Happy birthday buddy," Callie said giving him a big hug. "I hope you're hungry. Stef is making a pancake the size of your head."

"The size of my head," Jude asked with excitement.

"The size of your head," Stef repeated putting both hands on the sides of his head and kissing his forehead.

"Hop up they are almost ready," Lena said getting the juice out.

Jude smiled and took the seat closet to Stef and watched her finish up cooking breakfast. Eventually the smell of all the amazing food in the kitchen wafted up the stairs and woke up the remaining three teens all who arrived in the kitchen all at the same time.

"A birthday pancake," Brandon questioned?

"It's Jude's birthday," Stef said placing the plate sized pancake in front of Jude.

Callie had her phone ready and snapped a couple pictures.

"Wow this is amazing," Jude said looking at the plate in front of him.

"Happy birthday big man….enjoy that pancake it might be the best thing on earth," Brandon said ruffling his hair.

Jude looked to Lena and Stef wanting to drive in but needing permission to do so.

"Go for it kiddo," Lena said with a smile.

Everyone waited a minute and simply enjoyed seeing the little boy in such a moment of pure joy. They then joined him enjoying all the great breakfast foods. It was decided that the family was going to spend the late morning and early afternoon at the beach and then go bowling and have dinner at their restaurant which also had an amazing arcade there.

"All right everyone make sure you have sun block on and don't wonder off any further then line of sight to here," Stef informed her crew of the rules.

"Come on Callie I want to go in the ocean," Jude said so excited never having been in the ocean before.

"Hang on bud I just need to take my cover up off."

Brandon watched as Callie pulled her shirt off revealing a blue bikini top and he felt fire shoot through his body. It was already a hot day out but suddenly it was an inferno and if he didn't jump in the ocean soon it would become painfully obvious to everyone how much he liked Callie.

"Come on Jude lets go down….the slow pokes can join us later."

Jude was so excited and took off running towards the ocean with Brandon. Callie laughed and grabbed her phone snapping a few shots before shimmying out of her shorts and heading down to the ocean with Jesus.

"Mariana pass me Callie's phone," Lena said standing up from her chair.

"It is not nice to snoop mom," she said still handing over the phone.

"I am not snooping I am taking some pictures for her," she said playfully sticking her tongue out at her daughter.

Lena snapped some pictures before settling back in her chair to get some sun. She enjoyed seeing Brandon, Callie and Jesus all playing with Jude and showing him how great a beach day with the family could be. After the ocean all the kids and moms started building a sand castle which was really turning into a sand castle compound. Callie snapped some more pictures of the other kids and moms helping to build the castle community. Stef, Lena and Jude were working on the front structure and moat, Jesus and Mariana were working on both sides and Callie and Brandon were working on the back.

"I am going to run up and get some more sun block on does anyone need anything," Callie asked?

"Oh yeah me too," Brandon said standing and brushing some sand off.

"Bring back some waters please….I don't need anyone getting dehydrated out here," Stef said.

Callie and Brandon walked the short distance to their towels and chairs. Callie went under one of the umbrellas to get out of the sun for a few minutes.

"Little to hot out here for ya," Brandon asked?

"I guess I am not used to being on the beach all day….the sun definitely is killer."

"Brings out some cute freckles on your cheeks," he said smiling as he dug into the beach bag for some lotion.

Callie playfully rolled her eyes trying to brush off his comment.

"Here turn around I will put some lotion on your back," Brandon said finally finding the bottle of sun block.

"I can manage," she said knowing this was a combustible situation.

"Really? On your back…I don't think so. Come on it will take a minute."

"Fine."

Brandon squirted some lotion into his hands and rubbed them together. He planned on making the most of this minute. He started with her shoulders massaging them softly as he worked his way down to her mid back. He could have sworn he heard a small moan which only encouraged him more. He he approached her lower back his hands ran along her bikini bottoms and circled around her hips towards her front. He couldn't help be place a single kiss just below her ear.

"All done," he whispered.

Callie couldn't help the small shiver that went through her body. He was playing a very dangerous game.

"Let's go slow poke grab some waters would ya," Brandon said with a smirk as he grabbed some as well and headed back down to the family.

Callie shook her head trying to get the fog to lift. If that is how he wanted to be she could play too. She grabbed her phone and some waters and joined the rest of the family. She captured some more pictures before helping everyone else finish the sand castle community.

After the beach everyone went home showered and got ready to go bowling. Stef called ahead to reserve two lanes and order a cake for their dinner celebration.

"All right since it is Jude's birthday he is the captain of one team and Callie you can be the captain of the other team," Stef said as they were going to play 3 vs 3. "Jude sweets you get to pick who you want on your team first."

"Jesus."

"That's right big man us bros gotta stick together," he said giving Jude a high five.

"I pick Stef," Callie said.

"Really you pick mom," Mariana questioned?

"Hey I might be new but I wasn't born yesterday I want to win and Stef doesn't lose at anything."

"Smart girl," Stef said wrapping an arm around Callie's shoulder.

"Hmm I pick Lena," Jude said not wanting Lena to feel left out.

"Oh game on now," Lena said dancing her way over to Jude's team.

Callie and Stef huddled up pretending like they were picking number 1 in the NFL draft.

"We will take Mariana," Callie said with a smirk starring right at Brandon.

"Yes…not last!"

"Ohh I feel the love guys," Brandon said in a playful huff.

"How is this going to work they have more people than we do," Mariana asked?

"Well, we will just put in an extra player and we will all take turns who bowls in that spot," Stef figured.

As the kids all changed their shoes and picked out their bowling balls Lena and Stef worked on putting everyone's name into the computer. Stef and Lena were going to square off, Mariana and Jude were going to go head to head, Brandon vs Callie and finally Jesus vs Team Callie.

Stef and Lena were up by their lanes taking their turns. Mariana, Jude and Jesus were all cheering them on while Brandon and Callie were in their own little world.

"I hope you like losing and much as you liked being picked last."

"I am deeply hurt….I think you're going to have to make that up to me," Brandon said stepping into Callie's personal bubble.

"Oh yeah," Callie asked leaning in closer to Brandon.

"Ummm uhh yeah," he said stuttering trying to keep it composed.

"If only you weren't on the losing team…I can't fraternize with the enemy," she whispered before walking off with a smirk.

Brandon stood there for a minute taking a few deep calming breaths. This girl was going to be the death of him.

It turned out everyone in the Foster family was pretty competitive, of course no one more so than Stef. All's fair in love and war and everyone seemed to accept that as each pair was doing whatever it took to throw their rival off their game before they had to bowl. Stef had Lena in hysterics most times she tried to bowl, Lena distracted Stef with sudden loud noises, Jude and Mariana took jabs at each other like true brother/sister could but Callie and Brandon they were working each other hard and knew they were pushing the limits.

"Brandon, Callie your on deck," Stef called out as Jude was setting up to take his second shot.

Brandon and Callie walked up to the ball return waiting their turn. Callie was due up first and purposely bent over more so then she needed to, to grab her ball.

"Opps sorry," she said over her shoulder as she brushed up against Brandon as she did so.

Brandon quickly grabbed her hips and put a small amount of space between them.

"Not fair," he mumbled.

"What's not fair," she asked innocently before walking up to her lane.

Callie let the ball go and got a strike. She turned with a smirk and received a high five from Stef. Brandon shot her a glare as he grabbed a ball for his turn. He couldn't get her out of his head as he tossed his ball down the lane but it bad veered left and only hit three pins.

"Come on man you gotta do better than that….we can lose to a bunch of girls," Jesus called out.

"Girls don't play fair," Brandon whined as he took his second shot and knocked down all but 3 pins.

"No girls are simply better at everything we do," Callie said with a smile.

"Including cheating."

"How does one cheat at bowling? I can't go down there and knock over extra pins or something."

"Ding end of round one go to your separate corners please," Stef said playing peace keeper before things got out of hand.

Brandon pouted as he sat with his team meanwhile Callie was all smiles. She took it easy on the poor kid up until the last frame when Brandon needed a strike to keep his team in contention.

"Don't miss," Callie whispered into his ear standing right behind him.

Brandon almost dropped the ball on his foot when he felt her softly blowing into his ear. He tried to suppress the shiver that went through his body but it was no use. Brandon tried to refocus but even with his best efforts he could knocked down 8 pins. Callie, Stef and Mariana celebrated together only slightly mocking the other team for losing.

The family bickered and teased each other over dinner about the bowling match ups. After dinner they sung happy birthday to Jude when the cake came out. He was so excited to have everyone singing for him and the giant piece of cake as well.

"Come on Jude it is time to hit the video games," Jesus said standing up.

"Cool," Jude popped up out of his chair and ran after him.

"I have a feeling that kid might be on a bit of a sugar high," Stef said laughing.

"Yeah but every kid deserves a sugar rush on their birthday," Lena said placing her hand over Stef as they smiled watching Jesus and Jude get involved in a game.

"One of my friends is here I will be back," Mariana said getting up.

"30 minutes Miss Thing or you will be sleeping here," Stef said watching her daughter walk off.

"So are you two going to hang with us the rest of the night," Lena asked the last remaining kids.

Brandon shot out of his chair grabbing Callie's arm and practically pulling her out of the chair.

"Nope," he said and took off.

Stef and Lena couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought we were cool parents."

"Oh the coolest….doesn't mean our kids think that though."

"Where are we going," Callie asked?

"To the bar area."

Callie froze.

"Relax we aren't going into the bar. There are tables just outside and they are perfect for people watching."

Callie took a deep breath and relaxed before continuing to follow Brandon. They found a table that had a perfect view of the bar and the rest of the bowling alley.

"So you just sit here and watch people," Callie asked?

"You have never people watched," Brandon questioned?

"No I can't say I have."

"Well it can be very fun. Sometimes you just see people and you wonder what they were thinking when they left the house. Other times I will look at people and try and figure out their story."

"Really?"

"Yeah….like those two," Brandon said nodding to two guy in the bar. "I think those two guys are here with their families but are pretending to be single and scoping out he bar scene reminiscing about their glory days."

"Oh yeah…I think the guy on the left is barging to his buddy on the right that he could get the bartenders number."

Callie and Brandon laughed for the next 30 minutes over some of the crazy stories they came up with about various people in the bar.

"We better get back to the table before we end up sleeping here with Mariana," Brandon said lauging as he stood up.

"Yeah your right….I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For making this a really special day for Jude….thanks," she said leaning up to give Brandon a kiss on the cheek that lasted just a little longer than normal.

"You're a welcome," he said with a shy smile.

Callie had to admit Brandon was super cute when he was shy and nervous. She turned and started heading back to the table before any other thoughts entered her mind that shouldn't be there. She had to keep it cool with him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where is Callie," Brandon asked walking into the kitchen?

"She is out with Wyatt," Stef said not sure how her son was going to react to that.

"Oh."

One word answers were never a good sign from Brandon. He was usually a very expressive kid but whatever Wyatt came up or was around Brandon retreated into himself and getting a word from him was like trying to get blood from a stone.

"Did you need her for something?"

"No."

"All right well she should be back soon."

"Great," he mumbled heading upstairs.

"And guys say girls are moody," Stef said shaking her head at her sons antics.

Brandon went up to his room and retreated into his music. He put on his head phones and tried so hard to focus on the one thing that truly brought him joy. However, it didn't take him long to realize that just wasn't going to happen today. He couldn't focus on the keys and the feeling just wasn't flowing smoothly through him. Dejected he took off his headphones and tossed them on the desk.

He paced his room thinking about Callie and….him. He wondered what they were doing….if she was having fun with him….if he treated her right. He understood Callie's fear of being involved with him…even more so in light of recent events but he didn't want to pay for someone else's mistakes. He wasn't Liam and his moms wouldn't throw Callie out of the house. Even if they couldn't be together and they just had to remain friends he certainly didn't want her with someone else. Sure it was selfish but it was what he was feeling. Brandon didn't often act selfishly…in fact he usually went over and above for others….but not this time….he wasn't going to give up on her. She was worth it.

He heard the front door open and close and assumed it was her. He walked to the top of the step and saw her walk by and head into the kitchen….thankfully she was alone.

"Hey…where have you been," he asked casually walking into the kitchen and heading to the fridge even though he didn't want anything.

"Hey I was just out with Wyatt…we were just hanging out at the park," Callie said feeling the need to elaborate on just being out.

"Oh…it's a pretty nice day for that," he said having moved on from the fridge now playing with a bowl of fruit on the table.

"Yeah, I didn't want to stay inside on such a nice day."

"So are you like dating Wyatt," Brandon asked still trying to be casual about it.

"Umm no not really."

"Is it no or not really because they mean two very different things?"

"What is with the third degree today? Wyatt is just a nice guy I hang out with…someone that I have no pressure with."

"Are you saying I pressure you?"

"What? I never said that?"

"But you implied….

"I didn't imply anything…Wyatt is one of the few people are school that isn't totally freaked by my juive record or the fact I am a foster kid."

"Seems like he is more than just a friend," Brandon mumbled not sure if he actually wanted Callie to hear that.

"Sorry you are assuming stuff….and so what if he is? You dated Talya and I didn't act like this with you…in fact I took so much shit from her just so you wouldn't think badly about her….after all I am only temporary…no need to make too many waves when I am just passing through."

Callie almost regretted making that last comment. When she looked up at Brandon she could see the hurt in his eyes. However, he was the one currently attacking her. Without another word he grabbed a banana and left the kitchen.

"Boys," she mumbled and headed for the living room.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't know you were already in here," Callie said seeing Lena sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine.

"There is plenty of room," she said scooting over on the couch.

"I was going to watch TV I don't want to bother you."

"No worries I was just flipping through a magazine looking at some clothes….nothing that takes too many brain cells," she smiled.

Callie smiled and plopped down on the other side of the couch.

"How was your date with Wyatt," she asked hoping to spark a little conversation with her?

"It wasn't a date," she said quickly. "We just went to the park."

"Ok…ok so how was the park," she asked?

"It was good….nice out…lots of families around with their kids and dogs."

"Oh yeah….maybe next weekend we should all head down there. We haven't been to the park in a little while…there are some beach volleyball courts the Jesus loves taking advantage of….and well you have witnessed Stef's competitive streak."

"Yeah…has she always been that competitive?"

"For as long as I have known her….anything from sports and board games to who can reach the car first or find Waldo."

Callie looked at her confused.

"Waldo….Where's Waldo…you know the book you have to find the guy in different scenes."

"Can't say I have ever looked for Waldo."

"Man between you and Jude I am feeling old here," she laughed thinking back to the Beatles comment.

Callie reached for the TV remote and flipped it on. After flipping for a little while she stopped on a random show with no real intention of watching it….it just served as background noise as she tried to drown out her thoughts.

"Something you want to share," Lena asked as Callie huffed and shifted in her seat for the 5th time in as many minutes?

"I don't understand boys," Callie huffed out thinking back to her conversation with Brandon.

"Clearly I never did either," Lena smiled.

"Ohh right," Callie said with the sudden realization what she was talking about. "I guess you didn't," she laughed along with Lena.

"Is this about Wyatt," Lena asked hoping that question wouldn't shut her down?

"How did you meet Stef," Callie asked deflecting the previous question with something she had been curious about?

"You want to hear about the first time I met Stef," she questioned?

"Yeah….I mean if you want to tell me."

"Of course I will….its just most the kids roll their eyes every time Stef and I bring up a story."

Callie turned slightly towards Lena wanting to hear the story.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Stef was running around the apartment trying to get everything together while trying not to break down completely. Today Brandon was going to start preschool…her little boy was growing up too fast in her opinion. When she had signed Brandon up for preschool she was given a tour of the place met some of the teachers and the director, today though she would meet the teachers her son would have for the next year. After taking a few pictures at the house, a few pictures in the car and a few pictures outside of preschool Stef took her 3 year olds hand and walked into the building. She wanted badly to carry him but she was determined to treat him like a big boy._

"_Are you excited for school B," Stef asked trying to keep her tone playful?_

"_I guess so," he said not really understand what was about to happen._

"_Remember what I told you last night….you get to stay in a class room with a bunch of other kids and play and learn all sorts of cool stuff."_

"_You play wif me too," he asked looking up at her with the big brown eyes she fell in love with from day one?_

"_You don't want your old mom there when you're going to be making so many cool new little friends," she said hoping to avoid any waterworks._

"_Where you go," he asked curiously?_

"_Well, I am going to work…remember where mama works at the police station?"_

"_Yeah with the lollipops," he said with a big smile._

"_Yeah with the lollipops," Stef said laughing as her partner always had lollipops on his desk and Brandon always walked away with at least two._

"_Will you bring me one?"_

"_If you're a good boy today I might be able to get you one ok."_

"_Ok."_

"_Well this is your class room," stef said stopping in front of the open door._

_Brandon looked in and could already see some kids inside. Some were playing others were still clinging to their parents._

"_Hi…are you in this class?"_

_Stef looked up from her son and was a little caught off guard._

"_Ummm yes sorry I am Stef Foster and this is my son Brandon."_

"_Hi I am Lena Adams and I will be his lead teacher this year," she said shaking Stef's hand._

_Brandon however shied away from this new woman and hid behind his mom's legs. Stef let out a small giggle at her son's sudden shyness. Lena was not surprised at all by his reaction, most kids clung to their parents for a little while until they felt safe. She bent down so she was Brandon's height before she spoke to him._

"_Hey buddy…my name is Miss Lena. What is your name?"_

"_Brandon," he said looking up at his mom to make sure that was ok?_

_Stef just nodded and smiled hoping to encourage her son to open up a little._

"_Brandon that is a great name. I see you have some trains on your shirt…do you like trains?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, we have a whole train set in there with lots of different trains. Why you want go inside and play?"_

_Brandon's initial thought was definitely but then he thought about leaving his mom and hesitated._

"_Mommy come play too," he asked?_

"_Well lets all go inside and see if we can introduce you to some new friends," Lena said slowly standing up and extending her hand for the little boy._

_Brandon looked up at his mom and once again she nodded her approval. He slowly reached out and took the new ladies hand. They three walked inside and over to the train set where a couple other little boys were playing. Lena introduced them all and set Brandon up with a couple trains. It was not long before Lena and Stef were able to step away as Brandon was engrossed in his trains._

"_You're really great with kids. How long have you been teaching pre-school," Stef asked genuinely curious but also hoping to get some more background info on this teacher._

"_This will be my 3__rd__ year with this pre-school…prior to this I did private day care and currently am back in school getting my Master's."_

"_Wow sounds like you have a full plate there."_

"_They keep me busy but I love teaching. What do you do for a living," she asked wanting to get to know the parents better._

"_I am a police officer."_

"_Well that is very good to know we have a protect and serve on staff," she laughed._

"_At your service," she smiled. _

* * *

Lena smiled as she thought back to that first meeting. She never would have guessed than that Stef would be the one that would give her the large family she always dreamed of.

"So you were Brandon's pre-school teacher?"

"Yeah I ended up being his pre-school and kindergarten teacher."

"So you have known him since he was like little little."

"Since he was about three….Stef and I didn't get together until he was about 5 though."

"Did you….did you ummm always know…that you were gay," Callie asked hoping to not offend Lena?

"I have known for a while…probably since high school and I had very loving parents so I didn't feel the need to hide it although I didn't come out to them until my college years. Stef was a little different though obviously…she married Mike and had Brandon before she was ready to embrace what she was truly feeling."

"Did you ever date guys because you felt like it would be….safer," Callie asked not sure how to ask the question.

Lena wasn't sure what Callie was hoping to get out of this conversation but she was going to try and be as honest as possible in hopes that she get the answers she needed.

"I guess in the beginning I did. Even though I knew it didn't feel totally right I tried to blend in and just be like everyone else. It was high school and I know I am older than you but not much has changed as far as kids just wanting to be accepted and fit in."

Callie nodded her head in understanding.

"So even though you tried to date guys you weren't truly happy?"

"No I wasn't . I would say I was content but that only lasts for so long before you want something more. If you settle for something other than what you really want you're never going to be truly happy….you're going to have a lot of regret and resentment."

"And you're happy now with Stef and three kids?"

"No, I am happy now with Stef and five kids."

Lena wanted to make it very clear to Callie she was part of this family whether the court system saw it that way or not.

"You have to do what makes you happy in life….it is too short to live trying to please other people. You only get one shot spin around the world you have to make the most of it."

"Even when there are a million road blocks in the way of your happiness?"

"I know looking at an uphill battle alone can seem daunting but you get through one road block at a time with the help of family and friends….suddenly the mountain of obstacles turns into a hill and the obstacles are spaced further apart and when you get to the end you appreciate all you have been through and realize it was all worth it."

"Thanks."

Lena was glad she could help although she wasn't sure really what Callie was seeking. Callie grabbed the remote flipped the TV off and headed upstairs.

Callie knocked softly on the already open door and took a step inside the bedroom.

"What do you want," Brandon asked clearly frustrated?

"I want to be happy."


	14. Chapter 14

Brandon had been laying on his bed trying to figure out what he was feeling. He was so frustrated with his current situation and he couldn't do anything about it. Callie was different…she was special but because of the awful hand she was dealt she built walls that would need a nuclear bomb to break through. In a few rare moments she would share bits and pieces but just as quick as it came it went and it seemed the wall she put up only pushed him further away. He couldn't begin to fully understand what she had been through and the necessity for these walls but he wanted to start making her life better going forward. He wanted to be the person she confided in and trusted….the person who was allowed past the stone walls she built so high.

He was throwing himself a first class pity party and he almost didn't hear the knock on the door. He looked up and saw Callie standing there...he tried to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"What do you want," Brandon asked frustrated as he sat up to lean on his elbows?

Callie stood there for a moment looking very similar to the way she looked at Lena when she was debating whether Callie should come home with her.

"I want to be happy."

Brandon sat up and turned towards her slightly confused.

"You want to be happy? What does that mean?"

Callie opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted.

"KIDS DINNER," came Stef's voice from downstairs.

Brandon made no attempt to move.

"We should head down," Callie whispered almost unable to believe this was happening.

"No, I want to know what you meant."

"If we don't go down they are going to come looking for us…we will talk later," Callie said turning to leave.

"You promise," Brandon said gently grabbing her arm and turning her back around.

"Yeah…I promise."

Satisfied that this would not be the end of their conversation Brandon and Callie left the bedroom and heading down to the kitchen. Stef, Lena, Jesus, Mariana and Jude were already at the table still trying to figure out drinks when Brandon and Callie arrived.

"Welcome slow pokes what do you want to drink?"

"Water is fine," Callie asked quickly sitting down.

"Yeah same," Brandon said sitting across from her.

Stef poured them both a glass before sitting down at the table herself. Callie was amazing that Lena and Stef could prepare a family dinner nearly every night that they shared all together. She did enjoy this time the most being able to hear about what was going on in everyone's life…it felt like a true family. Today however she was a little distracted. Her mind kept wondering back to Brandon who every time she looked up from her plate was looking at her. She had no idea what she was going to tell him when they talked later….she had no idea why she went to his room in the first place. After talking to Lena everything seemed so simple. Live your life to be happy don't live your life because of what other people think you should do. Simple right? Wrong…Callie thought about all the things that could happen, all the things that could go wrong. Nothing in her life was ever that simple.

After a relatively uneventful dinner with Jesus talking about Lexi, Mariana talking about shopping and Jude excited about a school project everyone was assigned their clean up duties and dinner was coming to an end.

"Callie can you help me upstairs for a minute," Stef asked as everyone else was still cleaning up from dinner.

"Ohh…umm yeah sure."

Callie nervously followed Stef upstairs. Was she able to read her mind? Did she know what she almost told Brandon?

"Sit down love," Stef said closing the door to almost all the way.

Callie sat on her bed…if she knew what she was going to tell Brandon she certainly wasn't mad about it.

"I have some news about your case and not all of it is good," Stef said joining her on the bed.

"Oh," Callie said suddenly feel her heart drop into her stomach.

"Liam posted bail today," she said softly not knowing any other way to soften the blow.

"He's free?"

"Well, he is out of jail but I wouldn't say he is totally free. There is a restraining order against him and he is not allowed to come anywhere near you. He is not allowed in our neighborhood or at school so if you see him at all anywhere you have to tell us ok."

Callie just nodded her head.

"You're going to be ok sweets I promise. Lena and I are not going to let anything happen to you. The trail is set for a couple weeks and we meet with the lawyer soon to go over everything. I just wanted you to know the situation so you can be aware of what is going on. Do you have any questions?"

Callie sat there for a moment thinking about the million things running through her head.

"What if he does violate the restraining order? Does he go back to jail?"

"Yes if he comes near you he will find himself right back in jail until the trial and possibly longer so it is really not in his best interest to flirt with that idea."

"Can Lena drive me home from school….you know until the trial is over?"

"Absolutely…I will talk to her about it ok. You might have to wait around school a little bit if she has a meeting or something but we will figure it out ok."

Callie just nodded again.

"You're going to be all right love. We are going to get through this," Stef said leaning in to give Callie a hug.

They headed back downstairs and before turning the corner where everyone was in the kitchen Callie put on her brave face not letting on to anything that happened upstairs. Brandon wished she wasn't so good at that as he desperately wanted to know what the impromptu meeting was all about. He also wanted to talk to Callie himself but wasn't sure how to go about getting her alone.

"You want to go work on some music," Brandon asked her quietly?

"Umm not really."

"Great lets go," Brandon said placing his hand on the small of her back and giving her a gently push. "We are going to go work on some music," Brandon announced to his moms as they left the kitchen.

"Just make sure to keep your keyboard on low," Stef reminded him as they were already heading up the stairs.

Callie stopped in her room to grab her guitar…she knew there probably wouldn't be much music actually being worked on but still it was something that brought her comfort. She walked into Brandon's room and sat on the end of his bed while he sat at his keyboard bench.

"Is everything ok with you and mom," he asked wanting to make sure she was ok?

Callie looked down at her guitar and played a few strings before answering.

"Yeah…she just wanted to talk to me about some things."

"Some things like what?"

"Just some trial stuff."

"He is still going to court right? I mean he is sitting in jail he has to go to court to get out right?"

"He posted bail," she added like it was no big deal.

"He's out?"

"Yup."

"How? I mean I know he posted bail but like…..he shouldn't be able to just walk around free."

"Stef said there is a restraining order against him….he isn't allowed to come near me or he will land back in jail."

"I guess that is something….but still he ra…

"I know what he did Brandon," she said harshly.

"I am sorry…I am just worried…I just want you to be happy."

Callie nodded her head knowing he really did mean well.

"Speaking up being happy….before dinner you said you wanted to be happy. What did you mean?"

Callie didn't say anything for a few moments instead she retreated to her guitar to buy her a little more time.

"Callie you promised me we would talk….please don't shut me out."

"I thought I had it all figured out," she said the pain very clear in her voice. "For a moment it seemed so simple….like I could just be happy."

"You can be happy Callie…I know you've been dealt a crappy hand so far but one card can change everything," Brandon said almost begging her to let him be the one.

Callie put the guitar down on Brandon's bed and stood up pacing in front of him unable to sit still any longer.

"There is only so much one person can take."

"You don't have to take it all on alone anymore Callie. I know you're not used to having people in your life you can depend on and who will support you….but you have that now….you have this family….you have me."

Callie froze and dropped her heard letting the words escape before she could stop them.

"You make me happy."

Brandon stood up from his desk and gently took Callie's hands in his.

"Let me be there for you….let me make you happy."

"We can't," she said sadly.

"We can…you just have to trust me."

Callie looked at him, really looked at him for the first time since they started talking. She could get lost in his eyes; there was just something so calming about them. Once they were locked in he refused to break eye contact with her….he knew what he was asking her to do…how terrified she probably felt right now.

"Jude….

"He is not going anywhere….you are not going anywhere."

"We aren't allowed…

"Callie I am not asking for your hand in marriage here….all I am asking is for a chance."

"Brandon I am not staying here….whether we try or not it all ends the same."

"It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."

"Tennyson….impressive."

"I might not have the life experiences you do Callie…I don't have the heart break and pain you have had to deal with but I am not naive…. in the few short weeks you have been here you taught me so much."

"Oh yeah like that?"

"To never take a single second for granted….to hold on to anything and everything that makes you happy for dear life and don't let go without a fight. Well I am fight for you Callie and I am not letting go," Brandon said bringing her into a hug even though she protested for a split second before giving in. "It can be this simple Callie," he whispered to her.

Brandon felt Callie shaking slightly which prompted him to hold her a little tighter.

"I want to be happy," Callie whispered more to herself than to Brandon.

"Sit," Callie said with a sudden mood swing.

Not wanting to brake her train of thought Brandon quickly sat back down on the bed.

"You have to understand what you're getting yourself into with me."

Brandon tried to hide the smile not wanting to cause Callie to deviate from her current path.

"We can't tell anyone…ANYONE….if we are together or whatever," Callie said not wanting to call it a relationship yet.

"Mom's aren't going to kick you out," Brandon said wanting to make sure she understood that.

"It is not just your moms I am worried about. With this trial coming up…I don't want Liam to have any ammunition against me."

Brandon nodded knowing how worried Callie was about this trial.

"Ok, ok we will keep this…us on the DL for as long as you want…..until you're comfortable."

"We have to take it slow….like super slow….like almost going in reverse. I suck a rela….at being involved with someone else. After a week you will probably want nothing to do with me."

"I highly doubt that….but I can agree to going slow," Brandon said the last part in slow motion as he also slowly stood like he was going to kiss her.

Callie couldn't help but laugh playfully pushed him back on the bed. Brandon smiled seeing her laughing for the first time that day.

"But seriously Callie I just want a chance to get to know you better and we can see where things go from there. Playing music, hanging out, grabbing something to eat and talking….it all sounds great to me as long as I am doing it with you," Brandon explained hoping to set her mind at ease.

"I am going to keep Wyatt as a friend and we are still going to hang out and stuff but I will make sure it is very clear to him we are only friends…no kissing no hugging just friends."

Brandon's face scrunched up not happy with that news.

"Really? You can't just kick the hair model to the curb."

"His name is Wyatt," Callie said with a smile. "And he is still a friend Brandon….besides what better way to take any suspicion off us then to keep hanging out with him."

"I guess so but definitely no kissing please."

"I promise he is just a friend."

"I can't say I am thrilled with that idea but I will go along with it if it means I get to spend more time with you."

"Thank you….that means a lot to me. Brandon I don't want to hurt you….I mean there is a very likely chance I am going to hurt you but I really don't ever want to hurt you."

"Callie stop worrying so much and just be happy….as long as your happy you can never hurt me. We will take this one day at a time and see where it leads."

"You know I could be adopted by another family."

"Then we wouldn't have to hide things anymore," he said choosing to look on the bright side of things.

"It could be far away."

"And the world could end tomorrow….but if it did at least I got one last day with you. Stop stressing," Brandon said this time standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Right no stressing….just being happy," Callie said with a smile.

"So if I move slow do you think I could kiss you now," he asked with a smile.

"Don't go to slow."

Brandon smiled and softly brushed his hand across her cheek. He took a slight step forward and leaned down to kiss her. Callie's arms snaked around his neck letting him know this was ok. Not wanting to press too much he kept it short and simple but followed it up with a few gentle pecks.

"I should get going before someone sees us," Callie whispered with a smile.

"Ok…don't forget your guitar."

"I will see you later," Callie said but it came out as more of a question.

"You can count on it."

Callie grabbed her guitar and left the room. Brandon flopped down on the bed this time with a substantially different outlook on life. He had never felt so happy and was going to do everything he could to keep this feeling.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow….what can I say about that last episode? Sooo craazzzyyy I loved it and I can't wait for Monday!..…Im going to get back to incorporating scenes from episodes into my stories try and get more of the family involved….I'm going to mix and match scenes and they probably won't be in order so I hope you like them….sorry for the delay I have been super busy I hope to post at least twice a week…if there are any scenes you want to see let me know and I will try and incorporate it! ENJOY!

* * *

Things quickly settled down in the Foster household but true to form it wasn't bound to stay that way. Brandon had stuck to his word and he wasn't pressuring Callie into anything, they simply enjoyed spending time together playing music, walking home from school and talking and just being around each other. He loved that there was no pressure on them to officially date and do traditional couple things but took comfort in the fact that they weren't "dating" other people. Callie went out with Wyatt to talk about their relationship and how she just wanted to be friends. It took him a couple days to come to terms with that but he agreed he rather have her friendship than nothing at all.

Today was a big day in the Foster household; at least it was for Jesus as his girlfriends parents were coming over for dinner. He was stressing about it and everyone knew it. As any good siblings would do they made playful ribs at him every time he fretted about a detail that really wouldn't matter. Mariana wasn't thrilled with the fact that her brother was dating her best friend but it was what it was. She just wished she didn't have to be around for dinner tonight.

"So are you and Wyatt having a date night," Mariana asked her roommate hoping to get some juicy gossip from the slightly older sibling?

"Wyatt is not my boyfriend…besides even if he was he is busy…he is having a party tonight."

"Excuse me what," Mariana asked like she must have heard wrong? "Wyatt is having a party and we are sitting home like a couple of dorks on a Saturday night?"

"Relax it is not like you are missing prom or something…it is a stupid foreclosure party."

"Can we go please…I don't want to be stuck here and forced to go to a stuffy dinner?"

Callie looked up from her phone to see Mariana on her bed on her knees practically begging her to get out of this house. They hadn't done much together in the past and figured it would at least be different hanging out with her foster sister.

"All right, all right we will go."

"Yaay."

Mariana jumped up off the bed clapping and quickly made her way over to her closet to figure out what she was going to wear. Callie not really caring to impress anyone was cool with what she had on and went back to playing with her phone.

"_Hey B…Mariana and I are going to go over to Wyatt's tonight for a little…hope your lesson goes well and you have a good day with your dad…I'll text you when we get home."_

After rereading the text she composed Callie hit send. She knew she didn't have to check in with Brandon but she also didn't want to hide anything. There had been enough secrets, half truths and lies in her life she didn't want any with Brandon.

After Mariana spent the next hour getting ready they were finally heading into the kitchen to tell moms they were going to be going out.

"Leave some for the Rivas please," Lena said with a chuckle as her two girls picked at the sliced meats they were going to have as appetizers.

"It smells amazing in here," Mariana said buttering her moms up.

"There is still time for you to join us tonight….we would love to have you both," Stef said giving her daughters the option to stay.

"Actually we were thinking of going over to Wyatt's to watch a movie."

"The hair model…we like him," Stef said turning to Lena to confirm that.

"Both of you," Lena questioned?

"Yup."

"Together," Lena asked again still in a little shock the two girls were doing something together.

"Uh-huh."

"Are Wyatt's parents going to be there," Stef asked wanting some details?

"Hello…it is Wyatt's parent's house," Mariana added with the teen tude hoping her moms would back off and not press the issue further.

"All right you may go," Stef said playfully rolling her eyes. "Be back by 10 and call us if you need a ride."

"Have fun," Lena said as the two girls retreated from the kitchen.

After she heard the front door shut Lena turned to her partner still working on cleaning the glasses.

"Is it just me or was that a little weird," Lena asked as she continued working on the meal?

"It was certainly different, but I am glad to see they are doing things together."

"Yeah when did that happen? I am fairly certain it was only last week World War 3 almost broke out in their bedroom."

"Teenage girls mama.…I don't try and figure them out. There are enough hormones flying through this house that when it is peaceful enjoy it. If it makes you feel any better I am sure next week Mariana will be freaking out over Jesus shrinking her favorite shirt or Callie losing her favorite pair of earrings."

Lena couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah I guess you're right. It is nice seeing them being friendly though."

"I'm sorry…I'm what now? Right? Can you say that again in my good ear I don't think I heard you correctly," Stef laughed leaning over wanting to hear the again.

"Hardy har har," Lena laughed before focusing back on the meal.

Brandon sat at a table waiting for his dad to grab their food. On the way back from the lesson they decided to grab some dinner so Mike didn't have to cook. The day could have gone better but it also could have been waay worse for Brandon. He was distracted during his lesson and the teacher could tell….he tried to get him to focus and that meant more yelling than Brandon was used to. Nothing was going to help clear Brandon's mind though. He hated that his father was drinking again and between the party a couple weeks ago and today example he knew for a fact he was drinking again. He had kept his phone off during the lesson and was just now turning it back on. He smiled seeing text messages from both his moms and Callie waiting for him.

"New girl," Mike asked sitting down at the table seeing his son smiling?

"Huh…oh no just moms checking in and some friends," he said reading them quickly.

"Don't make a big deal about the cost of the lessons to your moms ok…I got this I promise."

"Thanks dad I really appreciate it."

Brandon quickly read the message from Callie saying she had decided to go to the party after all and Mariana was going with her. He had mixed feelings about them going but glad neither would be their alone.

"_Be safe…call if either of you need anything."_

Brandon quickly sent the text and put his phone away to focus on his time with his dad.

The girls had just gotten to the house and Callie was not getting good vibes. There was clearly alcohol there, loud music and lots of kids. That was the tri-factor for the cops showing up. Callie wanted to get out of there but Mariana wanted to stay for a little while knowing if they went back to the house now Lexi and the Rivera's would still be there. She didn't hate Lexi she longed for things to be back to normal but the facts where that things were a little weird right now.

"Don't drink….but if you're going to just have like one and sip it."

"Relax girl this is not my first time at a party."

Callie looked at her clearly questioning that statement. Mariana might have been at "parties" before but she had a feeling those parties involved more cake and ice cream rather than out of control kids and alcohol.

It wasn't long before the two were separated and Callie just prayed this night didn't end in the total disaster she thought it would.

It wasn't long before she found Wyatt who was not in good shape. It was clear he had been drinking for a while and it didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon. She got it, she really did. There was a point in her life where she was bitter about everything and thought drinking would help it. She quickly learned drinking only made her life….and Jude's life more complicated. Everyone needed to learn that lesson for themselves…hopefully not the hard way.

Callie let Wyatt settle down and headed off to try and check up on Mariana.

"Liam," Callie whispered out seeing a guy downstairs the looked very similar to him from behind.

Panic set in and she wasn't sure if she should confront him or just find Mariana and get the hell out of there. She knew she certainly couldn't tell Stef and Lena about this night seeing as how they were supposed to just be watching a movie. Deciding it best to just find Mariana and call it a night she continued looking upstairs for her foster sibling.

"Oh god your moms are going to kill me," Callie said seeing Mariana finishing off a cup of beer.

"Heeeyy there's my sista," Mariana yelled over the music.

"Yeah and your flagged," she said grabbing her arm and pulling her along with her. "Come on we need to leave."

"Ohh don't be such a party pooper….every party has a pooper and this pooper is Callie," Mariana sang out and laughed at herself.

Callie continued to pull her in the direction of the front door. She hoped walking home and the fresh air would help sober Mariana up a little before they reached home.

"Come on Callie just a few more minutes," Mariana whined.

"Yeah Callie just a few more minutes."

Callie froze and tightened her grip on Mariana's arm. The voice from behind her was unmistakable.

"What are you doing here….You're not supposed to be anywhere near me," Callie said in a low growl?

"How was I supposed to know you would be here…I am just at a party blowing off some steam….you know since I am due in court for rape," he said his voice going from innocent to venomous hate in seconds.

Mariana might have been tipsy and boarder line drunk but she could sense the severity of the situation unfolding. If nothing else the death grip on her arm was a giveaway that Callie was in distress. Looking around she didn't know who to call for help and thankfully saw Wyatt close by.

"Wyatt," Mariana yelled out.

While he had been drinking himself he could handle his alcohol much better than Mariana.

"Hey guys….what's going on?"

"Walk us home please," Mariana requested.

"Yeah sure…I am over this party anyway."

Wyatt looked at the man currently staring down Callie.

"Problem bro," he asked stepping in front of Callie.

"Nah…just catching up with an old friend."

"Times up take a walk. Ladies lets go," Wyatt said not taking his eyes off Liam until he reached the front door.

The walk home was a production in and of itself. Callie was actually glad Mariana was a little drunk as it gave her a distraction from her run in with Liam.

"Hey where do you think you're going," Callie asked Mariana seeing her walk to the front door of the house?

"Duh inside," she giggled.

"Umm no….your going in the back door and you're going to sit and wait for me."

Mariana plopped down right where she was standing and laughed.

"Okay dokey smokey….don't play kissey face too long…I have to peeeee."

Callie rolled her eyes.

"I am sorry about her," Callie said pulling Wyatt a couple steps away.

"It's ok…you sure she is going to be ok getting inside?"

"Umm yeah I hope so. I just hope to get her in her room before moms see her. "

"Are you ok? That douche at the party seemed to freak you out a little."

"Yeah I am fine don't worry about it. Thank you for walking me home. Are you going to be ok getting back?"

"What are you going to do walk me home," he asked with a smile. "Then I would have to walk you back home and it would be an endless cycle."

Callie laughed playfully pushing his shoulder.

"All right I get it. Thanks again for walking us home…I should really try and get her inside."

"Night Callie," he said wanting to hug her but not sure if he should.

"Night Wyatt," she said giving him a slight sideway hug and heading back over to Mariana.

Callie helped Mariana up and they walked outback. It was not filling Callie with confidence that Mariana stumbled a couple times. If they ran into anyone it would be pretty obvious why she was so unstable. Callie quietly opened the backdoor and looked around not seeing anyone. Mariana headed inside and was very proud of herself for not tripping over the door.

"Hey wait," Callie harshly whispered grabbing Mariana and pulling her back.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of gym.

"Chew and maintain," Callie instructed as she wrapped her arm around Mariana and started to head upstairs.

She thought they made a clean getaway until Mariana tripped announcing their presents. Lena called for them and she knew it was only a matter of time. Callie, a pitch or two higher then she normally speaks, greeted everyone while keeping a tight hold on Mariana. She wanted to say hi and get out of there but Mrs. Rivera wanted them to join them.

Operation fail.

It took Stef all of 5 seconds to figure out the reason Mariana stumbled was because she was drunk. The night quickly ended and Callie took Mariana up to their room where she stumbled to her bed. The effects of the alcohol quickly making Mariana go from loopy to sick. When the moms arrived to talk to Mariana, Callie made herself scarce for a little.

"Hey Brandon can you talk," Callie asked plopping down on the couch in the family room?

"Hey Callie yeah…I am just watching some TV. My dad already passed out."

"Long day for him huh?"

"Ummm yeah," he said not wanting to get into the reasons Mike was currently sleeping. "How was your night? How did the party go?"

"Not great… I am pretty sure I might be grounded."

"What happened," Brandon asked concerned?

"Mariana might have told a little white lie about our plans tonight when moms questioned where we were going and I certainly didn't speak up to correct her."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"Mariana got drunk."

"What? You let Mariana get drunk?"

"I didn't let her do anything," Callie said getting defensive. "Mariana is a big girl and makes her own choices…I told her not to drink and she did it anyway."

"You're right…I am sorry. It isn't your fault she drank….how dumb can she be. She shouldn't be drinking at all she is 15. Doesn't she understand what could have happened? I don't need a 15 year old alcoholic sister too."

"Too?"

"Huh," he said realizing his slip up. "I am just worried about her."

"It was just one night Brandon….and I think she is currently paying for it dearly. Not only are moms with her now but she has transitioned from feeling good to feeling sick and soon to be hung over."

"Good I hope she feels so awful she never wants to do this ever again."

"It happens to most kids at least once."

"It better only be once."

"How did your first lesson go," Callie said hoping to move on to a better topic?

"Ok I guess…it is definitely going to be hard work…the teacher is very intense….very demanding. I am learning a lot though "

"Brandon that is great."

"I guess."

"You guess? You have been talking about this since your audition…..this teacher is like your idol….thats a little better then you guess."

"It is just the lessons are expensive and my dad is picking up the tab."

"That's what parents do B. This isn't just something that is a passing fad….this is a passion of yours….something you have been working at since you were a little kid. He knows how important this is to you and wants to do this for you. Be thankful you have a father….a father who cares enough to want better for you."

"I know your right and I am thankful I just hope this isn't too much for him to take on."

"Don't worry about it….the adults will handle the payments you focus on the music. I can't wait to hear some of this new music….I can help you practice and stuff."

"Thanks I would really like that. Maybe you should talk to moms about getting some guitar lessons…nothing fancy or anything… don't know just a thought."

"You trying to pawn me off on another music teacher?"

"What? No way I love teaching you."

"Relax Brandon I was kidding. I might think about it but I really like my current music teacher and hope to keep him for a little while longer."

"He will glad work with you whenever you want."

"Cool…so when are you coming home tomorrow?"

"I don't know….do you think it will be safe tomorrow morning?"

"Good question…I don't think Mariana will have much fight in her tomorrow so it should be pretty safe…maybe a little tense but probably very little yelling. I should probably head back upstairs and face the music myself."

"I will see you tomorrow morning than…maybe breakfast at the kitchen table around 9:30," he asked hoping she would agree to meet him.

"Assuming I am not quarantined to my room I will be there."

"Don't worry Callie moms aren't as bad as you might think."

"I hope so night B."

"Night Cal."

Callie smiled as the nickname and hung up heading back upstairs.

"If we made her take it out she would have come home looking like a light brite," Stef said exiting the room.

"I am sorry," Callie said not sure what else to say.

"Who's idea was it to go to this party," Lena questioned clearly not happen but also not ready to attack?

Callie looked at her for a brief second before looking down at her feet. She didn't want tot throw Mariaana under the bus but she also couldn't that the rap for her.

"Was it Mariana," Stef asked already knowing the answer.

Stef looked at Lena confirming it was their daughter who was responsible for this night.

"If this ever happens again….

This was it…Callie knew this was coming. One more slip up and she was going to get kicked out of the house.

"Call us please," Stef finished.

Callie tried to keep the shocked look off her face. That was it…call them? They weren't going to kick her out of the house.

"Thank you for not drinking and bringing her home safely."

"I…I am not getting kicked out," Callie asked in a whisper.

Stef wrapped her arms around her foster daughters shoulder.

"No you're not getting kicked out…we told you Callie your family and we don't kick people out because they made a mistake. You're a teenager you're going to make plenty of mistakes…you just have to learn from them."

Callie let out a deep breath relieved they weren't even thinking of kicking her out.

"Besides why would we kick you out when your punishment is manual labor," Lena said with a smile.

Even though Callie was going to be punished she couldn't help but smile too.

"Dishes for a week, you're going to help mom and I with the laundry and next weekend 7pm curfew."

"Got it," Callie said with a nod.

"And helping mama with the garden outback on Saturday," Stef added knowing she was supposed to but having the perfect opportunity to get out of it.

Lena gave a playful glare to her partner.

"Yeah you can help mom and I with the garden."

Both Callie and Stef grumbled at that one. Lena just smiled as she turned and headed for her room.

"Umm Stef," Callie said nervously looking down at her feet again.

"Yeah Sweets?"

"Something else happened tonight."

Stef took a silent deep breath preparing for the worst. Whenever Callie acted like this it was never good news…although she wasn't sure it could get much worse than what was already shared.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah…it was just at the party…well….Liam was there."

Stef tried to keep her jaw from hitting the floor…what was with this guy? Did he have a tracking device on Callie or something?

"Did he hurt you?"

"No…he approached me as I was trying to get Mariana home….Wyatt ran a little interference and we got out of there pretty quickly. We weren't supposed to be there and I wasn't sure if I should tell you and I know it's my fault…..

"Callie sweetie this is not your fault and no matter what you can tell me anything. Don't you worry about it I will handle this…try and get some sleep ok?"

"Ok….thanks," she said softly heading for her room.

Callie walked over to Mariana who was snuggled up to a bear already sleeping. She placed some painkillers and a glass of water by her bed before flipping off the light. She got into bed and plugged her phone in before settling in for the night. Just as she was getting comfortable her phone buzzed.

"_Sweet dreams beautiful girl. Can't wait for breakfast!"_

Callie smiled at the text message from Brandon. Even though it had been a long day and an even longer night that text message put a smile on her face and your mind at ease. Another day down another crisis averted….who knows what tomorrow would bring.


	16. Chapter 16

Every episode just keeps getting better and better. I am so excited the Foster's was picked up for a full season and we will be getting 10 more episodes in January. I can't wait for the Wedding next week. I am splitting this chapter into two parts covering both days the family was at the hospital than I will cover the Wedding maybe add a couple chapter with some ideas I wanted to explore and then wrap this story up…maybe 5 or so more chapters if you want them. I hope you enjoy this chapter…review!

* * *

Part 1

"Anyone home," Callie called out walking into the house?

Silence.

"Hello," she called out again.

She was met with the same response which surprised her a little bit. She had been at a silent film for her photography class and was expecting a house full of people by the time she got home. It was nearing curfew and not only were the kids nowhere to be found but the moms were missing in action as well. She had thought they were having dinner in tonight, but maybe she wasn't paying attention.

She had changed her clothes into something a little more comfortable and was on her way back downstairs when she heard the front door open.

"Hey," Brandon said walking in. "Where is everyone?"

"Umm I don't know it was empty when I got here. I only know Jude is sleeping over his friend Connor's house tonight."

"So…we are alone," Brandon said slowly taking a step towards Callie.

"It does appear that way," she said with a shy smile.

"I like this," Brandon said resting his hands on Callie's hips.

"Like what?"

"When you're standing on the step you're my height….much easier to do this," he said giving her a tender kiss.

When Brandon pulled back he smiled at the slightly flushed cheeks Callie was now rocking.

"So how was your night," he asked?

"Good…I went to that silent film for photography class….Wyatt showed up half was through to keep me company. Those films are much better when you can add your own narrative."

"I would have gone with you."

"You had that concert and I know that was important to you."

"Yeah, but it was a little weird hanging out with Talya. I wonder how long mom waited to start hanging out with her ex."

"It was probably much longer than a few weeks but she also probably dated….what was her name Ginger?"

"Gretchen."

"Right…she probably dated Gretchen longer than 10 months as well. Give it some time…I mean you started dating her for a reason right…you had stuff in common….you will eventually get back to being friends."

"Yeah I guess so but it is still a little weird."

"I can't say I get it right now either…maybe it is an old person thing."

Brandon couldn't help but laugh.

"I am pretty sure if we don't stop calling moms old we are going to start paying for it."

"You're probably right. They do have some experiences that are teaching me lessons so I guess it is cool getting older. Just give the Talya thing some time….you don't need to force anything and if at the end of the day it is too weird then so be it."

"How are you so cool with me hanging out with my ex?"

"Because I am amazing," Callie said sarcastically. "I don't know I guess I tru….I guess I trust you," she said hesitantly.

"I get the feeling that is something not many people get to hear," Brandon said becoming serious.

"That would be correct," she said looking down at her feet.

Brandon gently lifted her chin up so he was looking her in the eyes.

"You can trust me Callie….I will not hurt you."

Before Callie could respond there was a knock on the door. Brandon glanced down at his watch before opening the door to see two police officers. Callie tensed at the sight. In her experience having cops arrive at your house so late at night never was a good thing. After a few pleasantries the bomb was dropped.

"Brandon your mom was involved in a shooting. She is at Vista being treated and we are going to take you down to meet up with the rest of your family."

Brandon went numb. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he couldn't think….he just stood there dumbfounded. Callie quickly got to him and wrapped her arms around him from the side hoping to offer him some comfort but knowing there was very little she could do to help.

"Brandon I am going to grab some shoes and get your phone and we are going to go downtown ok. Why don't you head outside with these officers and I will be right there," Callie instructed gently giving Brandon a little push out the door.

Callie gathered up everything they might need and pushed her fear of being in cop cars aside to head down to the hospital with Brandon. She could see him trying to process everything during their 15 minute journey but it was all so surreal. To Callie it was all a little too real but again this was not about her and she would need to burry those feelings deep inside.

"Mom," Brandon practically cried out as he saw everyone sitting in the waiting room.

"Brandon sweetie," Lena said standing and giving him a tight hug. "We don't know anything yet."

"What…what happened?"

"Your mom and I entered a house and there was a guy with a gun," Mike said keeping it overly simplistic.

Brandon stared at his father like he was speaking a foreign language.

"How did you not protect her," he finally blurted out? "How could you let this happen?"

"Brandon I….." but Mike was at a loss for words.

"Come on Brandon lets go sit down," Lena said taking her sons hand. "It wasn't your fathers fault," she added whether she believed it or not Brandon needed to hear that.

Eventually everyone settled back into the uncomfortable waiting room chairs to wait. Waiting was awful…seconds felt like hours and it felt like days before anyone came from the back to update them on Stef's condition.

"Mr. Foster," the Dr. called out.

Mike and Lena both stood and approached the Dr. and the kids filled in from behind.

"Yes."

"You're wife…

"My Ex-wife….this is

"I am her domestic partner," Lena said clearly frustrated and agitated with the whole situation and under extreme amounts of stress.

"Oh ok well your partner is in critical condition right now."

"Can I see her?"

"Once we get her stable."

"She isn't stable," Lena asked feeling like her legs were about it give out.

"She lost a lot of blood and her lung collapsed. We are doing everything we can. When we get her stable we will bring you back."

The Dr. went back into the ER and Lena paced clearly upset and emotional.

"Why even come out with that update," she mumbled trying to keep calm for the kids.

Everyone settled back into their seats again playing the waiting game. Callie didn't know the whole story but looking around the waiting room she knew something was going on. The twins were on one side of the room huddled together, Lena was on the opposite side of the room closest to the ER door, Mike was a few chairs away with his head in his hands and that left Brandon and Callie in the middle of the room.

Brandon was still in shock and total fear paralyzed his body. Callie gently picked up his hand which was almost ice cold. She brushed her thumb over the back of his hand hoping the small sign of support would somehow help him process the situation more.

It was another hour before the Dr. came back out and said that Stef was stable and Lena was able to go back and see her. She made eye contact with Brandon before heading back into the ER. She followed the Dr. and as she rounded the corner her heart stopped. No more than 25 feet in front of her was the love of her life, a tube down her throat to assist with breathing, IV's running every which way, multiple machines beeping and the floor surrounding the bed covered with blood stained gauze.

Finding her legs again, Lena made her way over to the bed and took her partners hand. It was clammy and cold….tears instantly filled Lena's eyes but she blinked them away trying to focus.

"I am here baby….we are all here."

She had never been so happy to see those eyes….those beautiful eyes opened for a moment and stared right back at her. Stef tried to speak but couldn't.

"Shhh….shhhh no talking," Lena said trying to keep Stef from hurting herself. "The kids are fine…they are all here….Jesus was….he is here."

Knowing she only had a few moments with Stef before she was taking for more tests Lena leaned up again and kissed her forehead praying this would not be the last time she was able to do that.

"You stay strong baby….don't worry about us….we are all here for you."

Lena was escorted back to the ER waiting room and gave an update to her family. She told them they needed to move to the 2nd floor waiting room and she had to file out some paper work. Brandon stood to head upstairs but stopped when he saw the twins. Callie stood by him knowing this couldn't be good.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you didn't want anything to do with your birth mother…she is just a drug addict and a con artist," Brandon said getting more out of control with each passing word.

"I was just trying to help her," Jesus said trying to defend his actions.

"And look what happen? Because of you my mom is in their fight for her life."

"She is our mom too."

"We took you in when no one else wanted you….they gave you a home…..they gave you a family…..they chose you when that woman threw you away for another hit from the crack pipe."

Jesus couldn't even defend his actions anymore….and Brandon wasn't done yet.

"And you….this is all your fault….you brought that woman into our lives."

"Hey back off she feels bad enough," Jesus said trying to defend his sister.

"No…you cant protect her from this….maybe if you didn't protect her from the punishment of selling those pills we wouldn't be here right now."

"Brandon stop….walk away," Callie said stepping in knowing this conversation was not helping the situation any.

After a look of disgust Brandon walked out of the ER waiting room. Callie looked at the twins and saw the pain and regret in their eyes.

"He didn't mean that…he is just scared. Come on we need to get upstairs," Callie said making sure the twins didn't fall off the cliff right now.

It was another hour before the family was able to see Stef in ICU. Callie opted to stay in the waiting room…not only did she think this was a family moment for which she was not a Foster, but it was too much to see Stef right now. She would be much more useful to this family if she wasn't breaking down too.

After the 30 minute visit in ICU Lena instructed Brandon to take everyone home to get some sleep. After some protest Brandon understood his moms really needed him right now to keep things calm on the home front while Lena handled things at the hospital with his mom and dad.

Brandon was still pissed when he arrived home but after talking with Callie some he was starting to see things rationally again…..seeing past his pain to what others were feeling too. Brandon made the first move and apologized to the twins and they soon went back being brothers and sister again. A late night return of Jude rounded everyone out and all the kids were together again. Brandon and Callie grabbed as many pillows and blankets as they could find and set up make-shift beds in the living room. Tonight was not going to be a restful night it Callie knew it would be best if they were all together. Mariana and Jesus fell asleep on the couch. Jude was laying on the floor next to wear Callie would be laying and he seemed to be sleeping. Callie was about to lay down when she realized Brandon was nowhere in sight.

"You should really try and get some sleep," Callie said walking into the kitchen seeing Brandon sitting at the table.

"I can't shut my brain off. I keep seeing my mom in that hospital bed….I keep thinking if I close my eyes she is going to disappear."

Callie walked over and wrapped her arms around Brandon from behind.

"I know," she whispered softly. "But Lena is there watching over her and she will not let anything happen to your mom….and she has the best Dr.'s around her too…..she is stable and not organ were hit….she is going to be ok B."

Brandon nodded his head but still it was hard to calm his mind.

"How come you didn't come back with us to see mom? She is your mom too," he said turning in his seat to look at her.

"Yeah I know….I just thought you guys needed to be with her more…plus someone needed to stay with your dad. He was pretty torn up over all this and while they might not be married anymore he still cares about her."

"Is that all," Brandon asked pressing a little further.

"Yeah," Callie said squirming a little.

"I have all night Callie I know I won't be sleeping much…you can tell me."

Callie sighed and sat down next to Brandon.

"It was too much….too much like my mom."

Brandon was shocked to hear this reminded her of her own mom. He knew nothing about Callie's mom other than she had died when she was 10. He actually couldn't remember any conversations about her family other than Jude.

"I know you said your mom died but you never told me how you ended up in the foster system. I mean you don't have to….I would just like to get to know your story a little more.

"It's not much of a story….more like a nightmare," Callie whispered.

Brandon reached over and took her hand in his offering some support as the memories she suppressed deep inside were brought to the forefront.

"One night my dad was driving home….he was drunk….and he ran a red light and T-boned another car. Someone in the other car died and my mom…..she was taken to the hospital but died hours later. My dad killed my mom and was put in jail for manslaughter. There really wasn't any other family to take us in so we went into the system."

Just when Brandon didn't think this girl could have an any more painful past another layer was peeled away.

"Were you….were you in the car too," Brandon asked gently touching the scare along her forehead.

Callie dropped her head and nodded.

"Dad put me in the back seat and closed the door. Mom always said buckle up for safety so I managed to buckle myself in singing the little safety song she taught me. I was so proud of myself for remembering the song and buckling myself in. My dad walked away after the accident….few cuts and gashes but nothing major…..moms side of the car took most of the impact. Since I was taken to the hospital too I was able to see her one more time….at the time I didn't know but she was already….gone."

"I am so sorry Callie."

"It's not your fault."

"It doesn't have to be my fault to feel sorry."

He stood up and brought Callie up with him embracing her. He wrapped his arms around her never wanting to let go. He wanted to take away all her pain and protect her from this world that seemed to never give her a break. Well, it finally gave her one break….it brought her to him and his family.

Back in the hospital Lena was holding vigil at her loves bedside. She refused to let her hand go and turned down multiple nurses' attempts to get her a cot to sleep in. There was zero chance Lena was going to be able to sleep tonight even though her body was beyond exhaustion. She focused on Stef's breathing, watching her chest slowly rise and fall with each breath. It was one of the few things that comforted her right now.

"God," Lena whispered with tear in her eyes. "I know we don't talk much and I know we don't attend church on a weekly basis but that doesn't mean I don't think you exist….it's just some of the people that try and relay your message aren't always as accepting of me. I guess you hear from a lot of people in their darkest hours but better late than never right. Please protect her…she is my life, my everything. She has 5 kids that depend on her and is the glue that holds us all together….don't take her from us please….we aren't done with her down here yet."

Lena kissed Stef's hand softly before resting it back down on the bed. Maybe it was her imagination in her overly exhausted state but Lena swore she felt Stef's hand squeeze hers. That was all she needed to know her message got through. Times were going to be tough but they were going to get through this. Knowing her message was received she laid her head on Stef's bed and closed her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Mariana was the first of the kids to wake up. Jesus was still sleeping on the other end of the couch in such an odd position Mariana knew he would be hurting when he woke up. She sat up a little not wanting to wake anyone else yet. She grabbed her phone off the table hoping there would be a call or text from her mom but there was nothing. Her heart sunk worried about if your one mom was going to survive and if her other mom would hate her for the rest of her life. Grabbing her phone in her lap she looked down at the floor to see Brandon, Callie and Jude all snuggled together. Jude was curled up against Callie and she had one arm wrapped around him. Brandon had one arm resting across Callie's midsection and her free hand resting on his. It was too cute to pass up on this photo op. Mariana snapped a couple pictures of her brother and then of the trio on the floor getting one of just Callie and Brandon as well. The sound of the camera going off was starting to wake Callie and Mariana made herself scarce heading up to get a shower.

"Hmm," Callie mumbled out stretching her tired slightly aching body. "Where…," she trailed off slowly opening her eyes trying to figure out where she was.

Seeing her brother curled up to one side of her and being sandwiched by Brandon on the other, the memories of last night all came flooding back to her. She leaned down and gave Jude and gentle kiss to his head as he continued to sleep. She turned to peer at Brandon and found he was looking back at her.

"Hey," she said in a soft tone as not to wake the others.

"Hey," he said leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose.

Not wanting to disturb the small moment of peace in a day they knew would be draining in every way possible the two teens laid there in silence just looking at each other….enjoying the comfort the other brought. It wasn't long before they heard the shower turn off upstairs.

"I should get everyone up so we can start getting ready," Brandon said trying to think about what his moms would be doing.

"Good luck with this one," she said nodding to her brother. "He can sleep through a sonic boom and when he does wake up I think he channels his inner Godzilla," Callie said with a smile.

"My little bud…no way I can't handle it don't worry."

"Well, you work on getting the boys up and I will work on getting us some breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before letting her get up.

Callie wondering into the kitchen not sure what she was planned on making. Stef and Lena always made sure the kids had three most healthy meals a day and feeding 5 kids was a lot of work. The plus side was the house was always stocked with a lot of food. She really admired what those two women were able to do…jobs, 5 kids and the normal challenges of any relationship. Thinking back to her own mom Callie suddenly knew exactly what she wanted to make.

Brandon walked into the kitchen slightly shaking his head. He paused seeing Callie rolling son dough in her hands and pressing it onto a baking sheet. She looked so domesticated.

"You were right," Brandon said plopping down at the table.

"Generally yes I am," Callie said with a smile. "What am I right about this time?"

"Waking Jude up….it's like getting the dead to rise."

Callie couldn't help but chuckle.

"I hate to say this but…I told you so."

"I literally thought I was going to have to get the hose out to wake him up. How does he sleep through the yelling and the nudging?"

"Well, when your put into the system and you get bounced around d to various foster homes you learn to sleep when you can and you learn to tune out the noise."

"You don't sleep like that though….you wake at a pin drop."

"Because I had to protect him," she said quietly.

Brandon dropped his head and nodded understanding she would do anything to protect her little brother. He couldn't imagine the things that went on in various foster homes or group homes. He prayed she never had to experience that ever again.

"So what are you making?"

"Biscuits and gravy."

Brandon looked at her slightly confused.

"You never had biscuits and gravy?"

"Umm no."

"It's comfort food…my mom used to make it."

"Can I help?"

"Sure….just take some dough in your heads and roll is into golf ball sizes and then press them onto the sheet. I will start of the gravy."

Callie and Brandon moved around the kitchen seamlessly making breakfast for everyone. Lena had called to tell Brandon that Stef was being taken in for surgery and they could come over after breakfast. The surgery was going to take a while so there was no rush. She wanted her kids to eat a good breakfast and sitting around a hospital waiting room wouldn't be good for them.

"Mom is being taken in for surgery," Brandon said trying to hold back the tears.

"We should go."

"No, no. Lena said to get breakfast first…it is going to be awhile."

"She is going to be ok," Callie said softly rubbing his back in comfort. "Your mom is strong and tough….this surgery will be a walk in the park for her. Let's finish making breakfast have everyone eat and then we will tell them and head back over to the hospital."

Brandon just nodded going into auto pilot mode. It wasn't long before all the kids were at the table enjoying the biscuits and gravy. As they were all helping cleaning up Brandon broke the news that mom was already in surgery and they were going to head over shortly to be with Lena and Mike while they waited for any news.

While the waiting room was still filled with tension waiting for word on Stef it was not the same tension as the day before. The once split family was now mostly huddled together in chairs in one corner of the waiting room. Lena was still sitting closest to the OR door, the twins sitting in the row behind her and Callie Brandon and Jude were sitting along the wall. Stef had been back for over an hour but there was no time frame on her surgery. The Dr.'s didn't know exactly how many bullet fragments they were going to be removing until they got in there and like with any surgery they could be complication.

Lena sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair on pins and needles. It had been close to two hours now and still no word on Setf yet. She had so many emotions running through her fear, panic, anger…the past 24 hours had been so draining she wasn't sure how she was functioning anymore. In the few brief moments she got to see Stef when they got her stable she promised to try and do better but she really wasn't. She feared that if she talked to the twins about this without knowing that Stef was going to be ok she would say anything she would regret. Mariana was teetering on the edge of losing it completely and one wrong word from Lena could do irreversible damage. Much like what she told Stef when Brandon was deciding who to live with and what she told Brandon just last night when he needed to be the adult in the house….she needed to step up….she needed to get her emotions in check so she could be there for her kids. They needed her…no matter what she was going through…they needed her.

"I have some good news Stef did really well and is in recovery now."

Lena let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged Brandon tightly. She was so relieved that Stef was going to be ok. Lena turned to the twins and gave them both small hugs knowing they needed the reassurance.

"All right guys wait here while I go see her and then we will all go back when she gets moved up to ICU," Lena told her kids.

"Tell her…tell her we love her," Mariana whispered.

"I will sweetie."

Lena disappeared behind the doors just as Mike was walking back into the waiting room.

"She is ok dad….mom made it through surgery great," Brandon said so happy.

Mike felt a rush of relief course through his body. Yes Stef was his ex wife but he still loved her. If it was not for her being gay they would still be together. He almost wished she would have cheated with another guy or been a total bitch so he could have hated her but he didn't. He gave his son a hug also glad for him that his mom was going to be ok.

Brandon pulled back from the hug with a slightly perplexed look on his face. Something was not right. Brandon looked around and spotted his father's coffee cup sitting on a nearby table. He picked it up popped the top off and took a sniff praying for just the fresh aroma of coffee to hit him. Sadly he could smell the distinct fragrance of Jack Daniels, the same smell that was radiating off his father. A hurt filled Brandon he didn't know existed and he tossed the coffee cup and left the room quickly.

Callie had been talking with Jude when she noticed Brandon's interaction with his father. She didn't know why but something didn't look right. Suddenly Brandon turned and bolted out of the room leaving Mike behind looking broken.

"Hey buddy you stay with the twins ok…I will be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"To…get a cup of coffee," she said even though she knew there was coffee available in the waiting room.

By the time Callie made it to the hallway Brandon was nowhere to be found. The hospital was a pretty big place but she needed to try and find him.

Meanwhile Lena took her place by Stef's bed….a spot she never wanted to leave.

"Hey baby you did great," Lena said kissing her loves forehead.

She could sit here all night and just watch stef's chest rise and fall. The steady beeping of the heart monitor was like music to hear ears and gave her a small sense or comfort in the otherwise awful day.

Stef could hear Lena talking to her and wanted so badly to respond. She tried so hard to open her eyes but her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. Her brain was so foggy she had no idea what was going on. It took a few moments to remember what had happened over the last 24 hours. If it weren't for Lena's voice she would have thought she was dead….she still wasn't totally convinced she had survived the gum shot wound….she had to get her eyes open and see her love. One think was for sure if she wasn't dead she was not going to waste a minute…a second….

Hey eyes might not have opened yet but her hands seemed to be waking. She tried talking but could feel something covering her mouth. She raised a shaking arm to her face and with little control pushed whatever was there away from her.

"Hey beautiful….shhh shhh just relax don't talk," Lena said seeing Stef trying to remove her oxygen mask.

"M..ma…marry me," Stef choked out.

Lena wanted to burst into tears. This moment was like something out of a movie but she didn't care. She wanted to marry this woman with all her heart and hospital bed be damned she would take it.

"I thought you would never ask."

"Me either."

Lena stayed with Stef as the Dr. checked her out and got her moved to ICU. She told her about all the kids and made sure she knew everyone was ok. After the Dr. and Stef ensured Lena that Stef was ok and would be sleeping mostly for the next 24 hours Lena agreed to take the kids home and get some sleep herself.

"Where is Brandon," Lena asked walking back into the waiting room?

The twins shrugged having no idea.

"Get your stuff together and I will text him to meet us out front. Mom is doing great but going to be sleeping for the next day or so. She wants us all to go home and get some sleep. Hey Callie we are going to head home….Stef is doing better and wants us to get some sleep in our own beds," Lena quickly explained as Callie had just walked back into the waiting room.

Lena helped Jude on with his jacket and made sure their group had everything together. Lena had sent Brandon the text and hoped he would be in the lobby when they got down there. She barely had the energy to drive home let alone go on a mission for a missing kid.

"Don't you walk away from me."

"Got off me," Brandon yelled pushing his father back.

Lena quickly rushed around the corner hearing her son yelling at someone.

"I am done with you," Brandon said storming off.

Callie ran off after him not letting him get to far alone this time. Lena looked from Brandon back to Mike. She certainly had no love lost for Mike but kept it in check for Brandon and Stef's sake. If he did something to hurt her son all bets were off.

"What is going on here?"

"Nothing," Mike said walking away.

Lena was too tired to go after him and had her other kids to think about right now. This was a moment she was going to file away for a later time and place.

"Come on lets go."

Brandon and Callie were already downstairs.

"Brandon what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok…ok but I am here when you do," she said gently placing her hand on top of his.

Callie knew that whatever happened was bad and he was still pissed off. She knew better than anyone no wanting to talk when you were still so angry so she let it go….let him cool off. Lena and the rest of the kids joined them in the lobby before heading home.

The otherwise quiet house was filled with the sound of Brandon playing the piano in the living room. When his world got crazy and felt out of control music could always center him again. He played his first musical notes on this piano; it was where he fell in love with the ivory keys. Callie had been in her room laying in bed, Mariana long since venture to her mom's room, just listening to the beautiful music. It didn't take long before she too vacated the bedroom but her destination was vastly different.

Brandon didn't even pause giving Callie a smile as she sat next to him on the piano bench. She rested her head on his shoulder as he finished out the song.

"That was beautiful."

"I think I understand the pain the grim reaper was talking about," Brandon said taking Callie's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I am sorry…no one should ever have to experience that type of pain."

"It's not your fault."

"It doesn't have to be my fault to be sorry," Callie said taking Brandon's own words.

"I think about if day had turned out differently….if I had lost mom…..even the thought of her not being around causes this pain I can't even describe."

"This empty hole of despair and anguish….this deep pain in your chest that you don't think will never go away….the type of pain that no injury or human could inflict only loss."

"That's a pretty good description….I am sorry…here I am having a pity party for myself and my mom will be coming home from the hospital in a couple days."

"Brandon just because my mom died does not mean you can't grieve. You need to deal with the pain your feeling and let it out…otherwise you end of burying it somewhere deep inside and it will slowly eat away at you until one day it is too much and it explodes out….often times on someone who doesn't deserve it."

Brandon got up and walked over to the couch. Callie followed when she saw Brandon was waiting for her to join him. She nestled into his arms and waited for him to talk.

"I had never been so scared in my life. It's not like I didn't know death existed but until today I just never thought about either of my mom's dying….I mean my mom is a cop. She faces danger every day and I never thought anything bad could ever happen to her."

"That is not uncommon B. Your parents brought you up in a house full of love and support….you wouldn't think anything could change that."

"I always look at my mom as superman….or superwoman I guess. She was always there to scare away the monsters, the make me feel better after getting a bad grade, to talk to when I needed advice. I still have so many things to learn from her the thought of her not being there and being on my own scared me."

"You're never alone Brandon. Lena loves you unconditionally and your dad loves you as well. I know you might be on rocky terms with him right now but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Plus you have a brother and sister and a foster brother and me…your never alone Brandon. It's ok to be scared, but talking about things makes it a little less scary. When your mom comes home talk to her….tell her you were scared…don't be afraid to tell her because you think she can't handle it."

"Did you….did you ever get to grieve your mom," Brandon asked?

"Not really no," Callie said surprised by the question. "I was 10 and my mom just died my dad was taken away to prison and Jude was 6….we were thrown into the system pretty quickly."

"What was she like?"

"She was the best mom I could ask for. She too kept the monsters away…sometimes that even meant my dad. She would do whatever it took to put a smile on my face. We didn't have much but we had each other and everything….everything was perfect," she said trying to hold it together.

"It's ok to cry."

"It's ok to cry too."

Callie broke first thinking about her mom and all the things she missed. She missed the snuggles at night and the way she woke her up in the morning….she missed playing at the park without a care in the world….she missed all the times she would never have….the talks about boyfriends, graduating high school, going off to college….finding the one and getting married….becoming a mom…..all things Callie had to grieve. Brandon grieved the loss of innocents….the taint he would now see the world with. The two teens cried themselves to sleep on the couch hoping tomorrow they could start new. The past few days had changed everyone and nothing would ever be the same again.


	18. Chapter 18

I can't believe we have to wait until January to find out how this mess gets resolved! Its going to be a long few months. I split the wedding into two chapters hope you enjoy part 1...hopefully part 2 will be posted Saturday

* * *

It had been three weeks since Stef had been shot and things were just now barely getting back to normal. The first week Lena had taken off from work to help Stef settle into the house again and make sure she wasn't doing anything to hinder her recovery. The first week Stef was required mainly bed rest which Lena knew she would do only under supervision. During the second week Lena had been reluctant to go back to work but Stef was making substantial improvement and while she couldn't do any lifting she was able to move around on her own. By the end of the third week Stef was in full blown cabin fever and with their extended family due at the house it was going to be a trying time for her. She hated being fused over and for weeks that is all anyone did. She understood it…really she did. What happened was scary and jarred everyone from their sense of security but this was life. Lena was still trying to come to terms with her love being shot. Mike was dealing with his own demons but also blaming himself for not having his partners back. The kids were walking on eggshells around her not sure how to act. They wanted their normal mom back but Lena was still handling her with kid gloves so they thought they needed to as well….all but one kid.

"When's dinner?"

"Not for a couple hours kiddo," Stef smiled seeing Callie walk into the house.

"Ugh."

"What's wrong? And where is everyone else?"

"Lena and Jude stayed at school working on an assignment, Brandon is with the grim reaper today and the twins are with Lexi."

Stef looked at Callie a little confused.

"Was that your tummy rumbling," Stef asked with a chuckle?

"Yeah…I forgot lunch money."

"You didn't eat? Sweetie you should have asked Lena…she would have gotten you something or gave you money."

"I didn't want to bother her."

"You're not bothering her sweets. Get yourself a snack before dinner so you don't wilt away."

"Can you make me something," Callie asked? "It always taste better when someone else makes it."

"Sure," Stef said with a smile.

It was the first time in over three weeks that one of her kids asked her to do something. Stef had a feeling her smart teenager knew exactly what she was doing.

That was the first step to things truly returning to normal. Before they could blink the wedding was just days away and her mom had been at the house for a few days….driving her up the wall.

"I am glad to see I am not the only one who gets tense when their mom is around," Lena said with a sympathetic smile following her fiancé towards the hallway.

"She….she is going to send me to an early grave…but it is not just that. I am not looking forward to the conversation with Callie," she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know," Lena said before looking up and see their teen walk into the kitchen. "Morning slugger bug," Lena added with a smile.

"Morning," she said for the moment being completely unaware of the stress about to take over her life.

"Sweetie…we need to talk to you."

"Ok," she said as she grabbed her book off the table.

"It's about Liam."

Callie paused just slightly….just enough that stef and Lena took notice. Callie hoped they hadn't and tried to play it off like it was no big deal. Stef could see the walls go up every time that name was mentioned and she hoped that they would get some resolution soon. Excusing themselves from the kitchen they took Callie into the dining room to go over what was going to happen after school. The DA was going to come over and talk about the pre-trial and what their options were. Callie just nodded taking all the information in but not really processing it yet.

"Maybe she should stay home from school today," Lena said not sure what should could do for the girl who was clearly hurting.

"No, no I think school will be a good distraction for her. Just keep an eye on her ok," Stef said giving her love a kiss.

After school the moms asked the kids to go upstairs and start their homework. They had a meeting downstairs and would get everyone after it was over for dinner. Brandon made sure everyone headed upstairs and to their room but he opted to sit at the bottom of the stairs and listen to what was going on. He knew he probably shouldn't…this was Callie's business not his….but after seeing her in school all day walking around in a hazy he couldn't help it.

Callie sat across from Setf and Lena as the DA sat at the head of the table laying it all out there. She knew it being her word against Liam's it wouldn't go well for her but she was not prepared for what the DA was asking her to do.

"Now if the sex was consensual based on the age difference Liam would go to jail probably for up to a year," he explained.

Callie wanted to throw up thinking about telling anyone that what happened that night 2 years ago was anything but forced and unwanted.

"But it was not…it was not consensual," Stef's strong voice broke Callie out of her fog.

She looked across the table and could see the fierceness in Stef's eyes. Lena had to put a hand on Stef's arm to calm her down and keep her in her seat.

"So let me get this straight…your saying no one would believe that he forced me to have sex with him but they might believe that I did it because I wanted to and he might go to jail for that."

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying."

Suddenly all eyes were on her. She looked across at Lena and Stef….they hearts breaking for this child being forced to make such tough decisions. It was too much….it was too much right now and Callie got up and ran out of the kitchen and out the front door slamming it behind her. Stef stood to go after her but saw Brandon was already heading out the door.

"Well, that went well," the DA said packing up his stuff.

"What did you expect? You just asked a traumatized 16 year old girl to lie about what happened to her just so she can get some justice. So her options are to lie which she knows is wrong or Liam will get off free."

"I know it sucks but those are the facts here Stef. You know with no evidence and her history…her record it is not going to go in her favor."

"She is not her file," Lena spat out sick and tired of everyone judging this girl.

Callie walked around to the side of the house leaning against the edge of the porch. She knew the DA would be leaving soon and she prefer not to see him again. She heard the door open and prayed he would just leave with no more questions.

"Mind if I join you," Brandon asked hesitantly?

"I am not very good company right now."

"I don't know about that…it's pretty beautiful scenery," he said sitting down next to her and kissing her forehead.

"How can you think I am beautiful with all the ugly things in my past," she said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Because that was all in the past…and all those ugly experiences you were forced to live through made you into this strong beautiful lady….and all those roads you had to travel brought you right here in this moment and I will be forever grateful you walked into my life."

"Is it ever going to get better?"

"I can promise you it will. I don't know what will happen with the trial but once this is behind you I will do everything in my power to make sure things get better," he said taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. "Do you know what you're going to do tomorrow?"

Callie just shook her head no. She didn't want to think about tomorrow…she just wanted to enjoy this moment with a person that made her feel safe….that really made her feel special.

Stef and Lena watched as Callie sat before a judge and a room full of people recounting what happened that night. Their hearts broke for this girl over and over again. They found it amazing she was able to find the strength to not only get through this day but life and the awful hand she was dealt. Callie caught their eye a couple times as she was sitting on the stands. They offered their support and love with every nonverbal way possible.

"I know what you want me to say," Callie began.

Stef and Lena listened closely as Callie refused to admit anything other than that night was anything but consensual. Stef knew what the outcome would be but she was so proud of Callie for everything she has done to put closure on this part of her life.

The three ladies walked outside the court room and into the bright sunshine of San Diego. Callie took a deep breath and slowly let it out feeling relieved it was over now. She didn't get the outcome she had wanted but her story was out there, Sarah was safe and now she hoped to move on with her life.

"Callie," Stef said taking Callie's hands in her own. "I just wanted you to know how incredibly proud of you we are. Nothing about this situation has been easy but you handled it with grace and strength than most adults would. We are so, so proud of you," Stef said hugging the girl to her.

Lena joined the hug and kissed the side of her head.

"So this is the famous mama sandwich Mariana was telling me about huh," Callie said with a smile.

Stef and Lena laughed. They were glad even after all of this Callie was able to smile. They knew this wasn't totally over…Callie would still have some emotions to deal with…but today was a good start. They headed back to the house after stopping to grab some lunch.

"I am going to head in and make sure no one is killing anyone," Lena smiled.

"We will be in, in a minute."

"Callie anything you need….don't hesitate to ask. If you want to talk we are here…if you want us to find someone else for you to talk to…outside of the family…outside of the group….we can do that. Just don't keep whatever your feeling bottled up inside. Even now I am learning when things stay bottled up they tend to come out in destructive ways on people who deserve it the least but love you the most."

Callie just nodded.

"And I also don't expect you to figure this all out by tomorrow sweets. I know this will take days…weeks…months to process everything. Take your time and know we are always here for you."

"Thanks….and thanks for being there today. It has been a really long time since anyone cared enough to look out for me."

"You Callie Jacobs are a very amazing person and it is an honor to know you. There is something I wanted to ask you though….and whatever is best for you we will do ok."

"Ok."

"We are thinking of postponing the wedding to give you some time to deal with everything and not have a house full of people wanting to party."

"NO,' Callie almost yelled out. "I mean no, please don't do that. For so long I have let this ruin things in my life…prevent me from so many things….tomorrow two amazing people are getting married and I can't wait to be a part of something so special."

Stef kissed her forehead and smiled once again amazed by the teen.

"Come on lets go help Lena keep the peace in there."


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for being a day late...a family party turned into a trip to the ER when my cousin highly allergic to peanuts ingested some...all is ok now thank god! Now for part 2 of the wedding with a little twist...I hope you enjoy it...let me know how you would like to see my little twist play out!

* * *

Tables, flowers, chairs, place settings, vows….seriously where did it end. Stef just wanted this wedding to come so it could be over with all ready. Her mom was driving her nuts, her dad was out of the picture, and both their moms were ready to kill each other all over a party.

Stef had retreated to her room to try and escape some of the madness. When she left the kitchen Dana and her mom were still debating over what color flower should be used. Unfortunately she couldn't escape it even in the comfort of her bedroom as Sharon had followed her in there still going on about the flower. Finally Stef snapped….she had meant to yell at her mom but between the color of the flowers and the dress that was being forced on her she had enough.

"It's not just me right…they are crazy right….they have all lost their minds," Lena said coming into the room moments after Sharon had departed.

"No it is not just you."

"Thank you.'

"No…thank you for not being crazy. All this fuss over a stupid wedding," Stef yelled so frustrated with everything.

Lena sat here in shock and debated for a moment if she should say anything. Finally having enough herself with her partner's attitude she spoke up.

"If there a reason you insist on calling it a stupid wedding."

"Huh," Stef said surprised as she sat up.

"You know every since YOU asked me to marry you…you have been making cracks about how dumb it is and how silly the traditions are and have been downright hostile towards this wedding."

"No, its not that."

"Don't do me any favors Stef if you don't want to get married than let's just not get married," Lena said stomping off into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Stef slide off the bed and over to the bathroom door only to discover it locked. She knocked hoping to get a response.

"Lena…Lena please open the door."

Not getting a response from her love but hearing the shower turn on Stef knew she needed some time to cool off. Stef needed some time as well….something just didn't feel right and se needed to figure it out and soon before she lost the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Mom I have to run out…I will be back later. Lena is in the shower she should be down later….there is money on the counter to order dinner….no one should have to cook tonight," Stef said grabbing her keys and leaving before Sharon had any time to respond.

Stef got into her car and just started driving. She had no plan; no destination in mind….she just drove. It wasn't long before she found herself at the beach, a place she often sought comfort from. She got out of the car and started walking along the beach. She thought about her love for Lena and knew that was not in question. She loved Lena more than anyone and needed her like the air she breathed. Lena kept her grounded and was her sense of security when life got out of control. The thought of Lena not being in her life caused a pain in her heart that she couldn't describe. She knew without a doubt no matter what she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this woman.

Still as she was walking along the beach thinking about the wedding something wasn't right. It was like standing in front of their family and friends asking them to witness the union of two women was wrong.

"I believe marriage should be between a man and a woman."

The voice played over and over again in her head but it was not hers. It was the voice of someone she spent years hoping would accept her for who she was, it was the voice of someone who she seeks love and approval from but never getting it. She knew for her own happiness she would have to handle that situation now or this wedding was never going to happen.

Stef arrived back at her house late, well after dinner and when most kids were in bed. She walked in the back door and saw her mom sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine.

"We missed you at dinner."

"Yeah, I had some wedding stuff I needed to handle. I am sorry I snapped at you mom…and I know I didn't turn out to be the daughter you always dreamed of but I can't wear a dress just because you want me too."

"I can't believe you would even say that….I got caught up in all the wedding hoopla….I don't care if you wear a bikini or overalls or a flat jacket….but your right about one thing….you're not the daughter I dreamed of….

Stef's heart broke a little hearing this. She knew it in her head but to actually hear it out loud was something she wasn't prepared for.

"You're better."

Now that was truly something stef was not prepared for. She dropped her head trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall. Her mom loved her…truly loved her for everything that she was and that was more than Stef could ever ask for.

However, there was still one person she needed to explain things to and right a very big wrong.

She walked up to their room and was grateful the door was unlocked and left open. She peeked in to see Lena laying in bed reading a book. Taking a deep breath she entered the room walking over to the bed and kneeling down next to her love. Tears were already in her eyes and there was no holding them back this time.

"Of course I want to marry you," she whispered out.

Lena stopped reading her book but still didn't turn towards Stef. She was doing her best to hold it together but when she heard Stef's voice break she lost it.

"I would be crazy not to."

Lena tossed her book on the floor and wrapped her arms around Stef pulling her up into a hug. Stef almost tackled her and rolled them over onto the bed so Lena was laying on her…she never want to let go. They laid there for a few minutes just holding each other and crying.

"I am sorry I have been so standoffish when it comes to the wedding. Lena I love you more than life and I don't even want you to doubt that….I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you. I had some…issues from the past that I didn't realize where affecting me."

Lena brushed her hand along Stef's cheek before leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

"Growing up all I heard was being gay is a sin and marriage is between a man and a woman….I tried so hard to be someone I am not. I married a man and had a child just to try and be someone.…to just fit in and be accepted. I don't regret that because that experience gave me the most amazing son and brought me to you," Stef said tears running down her cheeks. "I would hear this voice in the back of my head…my father's voice…telling me it was wrong….that I shouldn't be getting married to a woman…to the love of my life. I knew that if I got married I would never have my father's approval. I had to put closure on that...I stopped listening to that voice today. I spoke to him today and told him all this….I told him not to come to the wedding unless he was 100% behind us and the wedding because no one should be at this wedding that isn't truly supportive of us. I want to be there Lena and I want you standing right next to me as we tell or friends and family and the courts and god that we love each other and we are going to commit to each other for the rest of our lives."

Lena had new tears in her eyes and her love only grew for the woman before her. She leaned in giving a few gentle kisses that started turning into something a little more serious.

"Are you sure," Lena asked concerned.

They hadn't been together since Stef got shot.

"Lock the door," Stef said giving Lena another passionate kiss.

The next morning Stef and Lena woke up in each other's arms in pure bliss. It was their wedding day and fir the first time since she proposed Stef was thrilled about their wedding. She found a peace yesterday she didn't think was possible.

"I want to have more kids."

"What," Lena asked in pure shock.

"Not like that," Stef said with a chuckle giving her startled fiancé a little kiss. "I want to adopt Callie and Jude."

Lena settled back down next to her love after the initial shock of thinking she wanted a baby passed.

"I have fallen in love with these kids over the past few months and I can't imagine our lives without them."

"I have fallen in love with them as well," Lena confirmed.

"When they first arrived I just thought they would be passing through. I didn't think Callie was going to last the first night…I was quick to judge. These kids have so many layers…have suffered so much in their short lives….they deserve to stop being tossed from place to place….they deserve a home."

"So the wedding wasn't enough for you huh….you want to add to more kids," Lena said with a smile.

Stef lay their rubbing her soon to be wife's back as they stared into each other's eyes. This was really going to happen. In a few short hours they were going to be married and they were going to start taking steps to make their family of 5 a family of 7.

"You sure about this," Lena asked one more time.

Stef didn't respond she just continued to rub Lena's back with a look of pure content and love in her eyes.

"I want to tell them…today. I don't want them going to the wedding not knowing."

* * *

Callie sat on the couch next to Jude her nerves jumping a little big. Stef and Lena called a family meeting about the two foster siblings. Jude looked up to her wondering what was going on and all she could offer was a reassuring smile to try and put him at easy.

"We already talked with the kids about this but there is something we would like to ask you guys," Lena said as she sat across from Callie and Jude.

"We wanted to know what you thought about us making this a more permanent situation."

"You mean like adopt us," Jude asked hoping he was right.

"We think you deserve a home and we would like it to be ours," Lena said with a hopeful smile.

Jude looked up at Callie again the pure joy evident on his face. Callie had so many emotions running through her but she tried to hold it all together for Jude.

"Are you guys ok with this," she asked looking to her siblings?

Mariana nodded super excited about having a sister around. Sure things didn't start off so great for them but all sisters fight. They worked through their issues and grew closer as they stopped putting up their fronts and pealed back their layers. Jesus was pretty excited to have a younger brother. Someone he could teach everything he knew too….someone that was going to look up to him. Callie looked at Brandon and knew they both had similar questions running through their minds.

"There is enough to go around," Brandon said knowing this is what was best for Jude.

Callie looked down at her little brother and smiled confirming this was going to be their new home.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes," Callie said with a smile.

"YES," Stef yelled jumping off the couch to tackle Callie and Jude in a hug.

"THEY SAID YES," Lena smiled ecstatic jumping off the couch to complete the mama sandwich.

Everyone was laughing and smiling over this exciting news. Callie locked eyes with Brandon….both teens happy but their smiles didn't reach their eyes. The happy moment was tempered by fear of what was to come.

They didn't have too much time to soak in the news or figure out what the next step was because there was a wedding to be had. All the kids got ready and then finished help setting everything up. They didn't want their moms to have to worry about anything other than getting married. There was a little stumbled when Stef's boss informed Lena Stef would be returning to work the following week. Lena was less than thrilled but made peace with the situation. She knew this was what she was getting into when she started dating Stef and she was fully prepared to married every part of her. As the sun started to set the backyard was aglow with string lights and covered in beautiful white flowers. The guests had arrived and everyone was anticipating seeing the union of two beautiful women. Escorted by their moms Stef and Lena stepped up to the alter from the sides taking their place together.

After some opening remarks from the Reverend and a few readings from Sharon and Dana it was time for the vows. The kids watched on as their moms confessed their love for each other. Callie looked around her and knew this place was full of love and acceptance. This was the home where her brother was grow up knowing that he had two parents that loved him for whomever he turned out to be. She couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else as he pretended to lose one of the rings before revealing he had it all along.

With a kiss 10 years in the making Lena and Stef were officially married. Let the party start! It started with a family first dance than dinner cake and more dancing in between. It was a celebrating of their love and their family and few a few hours everything was perfect.

"MOM!"

Lena and Stef had been in a blissful sleep when they heard Mariana and Jesus yelling for them. What alarmed them the most was their tone sounded panicked. Both bolted out of bed tossed on their robes and opened their door to be greeted in the hallway by the twins.

"What is going on," stef asked trying to clear the fog from her brain?

"Callie is missing….she is gone," Mariana said clearly upset.

"What," the moms yelled at the same time?

"And so is Brandon."


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for all the amazing reviews...I feel like this isn't going to live up to the hype...I hope you enjoy it though...where do you think Callie and Brandon are?

* * *

The honeymoon was officially over. Stef, Lena and their parents gathered in the kitchen trying not to panic and to figure out a realistic game plan. Two of their children were missing and they honestly had no idea where to start looking. Everything had been fine last night….really it was a perfect day and without knowing what triggered the disappearance they were left even more at a loss. It was a lot of to ask but the moms requested that the twins try and remain calm and not let on to Jude what was happening just yet. It was still early and Jude was still sleeping after staying up way later than he usually would. They took that as a small blessing. The less people panicking the better right now…and they knew if Jude knew his sister was missing the poor kid would be inconsolable.

"What about their cell phone," Sharon asked as everyone was around the kitchen table?

Stef looked at her mom like she had three heads. Really like they hadn't already thought of that? What kind of cop…no what kind of mom would she be if she didn't think to try their cell phones already. To please her mom she pulled out her cell phone and put it on speaker phone pressing 5 to speed dial Callie's cell phone. A few seconds later they heard it ringing in the hallway. Stef hung up and pressed 1 to speed dial her son. Without so much as a ring an automated message came on.

"Hey its Brandon leave a message and I will get back to you."

Stef hang up and tossed her phone on the table in disgust.

"A simple we have already tried that would have sufficed," Sharon said.

"We already tried that," Stef said now pacing the length of the kitchen.

"All right can we all just take a breath here? Getting snippy with each other is not going to help us find them any faster," Lena said trying to keep calm even though everything inside her was screaming to panic.

"What about filing a police report," Stewart questioned?

"NO," both Lena and Stef yelled at the same time.

"Sorry dad….it's just we want don't want it to have to come to that. Anything like this will get reported on Callie's file and it would only complicate things further. If we don't have any idea by tonight then we won't have any choice but to file the report."

"Ok so how about I go check out the school and some other places around town," Stewart offered knowing that while unlike to find the kids at least he was doing something.

"Thanks dad I appreciate that."

Stewart and Dana left to go look around town.

"Stef I am so sorry all this is happening and I am sure I will only annoy you more but I will do whatever you need me to do."

"Thank you mom."

"They are two 16 year old kids with no means of transportation and minimal funds how far could they get."

"Any other 16 year olds I would probably agree but you don't know Callie like I do."

"She has barely been here 3 months."

"And in that time I have discovered she is the most determined and resourceful kid I have ever met. I am only comforted by the fact that Brandon is with her. They will keep each other safe."

Stef had to internally chuckle a little at the truth in that statement. If either one of her kids were missing and left to their own devices she would be terrified for them. Where one lack the other was strong…Brandon was book smart and sensible but lacked a toughness needed to survive the streets….Callie was street smart but headstrong and didn't think situations out often getting herself into more trouble than originally anticipated. Together she knew they would be fine….she just had to figure out where they went.

"Mom I need you to stay here with the kids. The twins are supposed to keep this on the down low to prevent Jude from freaking out. Lena is going to meet with the Dr. from Callie's group and the Adam's are already out looking around town."

"Where are you going," Sharon asked walking with her daughter to the front door.

"I have to go tell Mike what is going on."

"Oh," Sharon said knowing how unpleasant that was going to be.

"Yeah…if you don't hear from me in an hour send in the cavalry."

Stef parked out front of Mike's apartment building. She checked in with everyone to see if there was any news, but everything was status quo. At out all the conversations she had to have in recent memory this is the one she was looking least forward to.

"Out of all the places I imagined you being the day after your wedding….my doorstep was not one of them," Mike said standing in his doorway.

"You look like hell Mike," Stef said walking into his apartment.

"Sure come on in….and thanks."

"How much did you drink last night?"

"5 cups of coffee follow by not sleeping at all does amazing things for the body…glad to see you have such confidence in me."

"Oh please forget me if the day after my wedding and you looking like death walking I don't take your word for it…..ugh I didn't come here to fight Mike."

"Why did you come here?"

"Brandon and Callie are missing."

"WHAT," Mike yelled stepping towards her. "What do you mean Brandon is missing?"

"Missing…location unknown….not present….pick one," Stef said preparing for a fight.

"Don't give me lip Stef I am not the one that lost our son."

"He is not a little kid Mike…I don't keep a chain on him."

"No, that's right you don't….you don't keep track of him….you don't set boundaries…..you don't give him rules and ever since that girl showed up you have been neglecting your responsibilities as a mother and he has been running wild."

Stef took a deep breath to prevent herself to hauling back and cold cocking Mike square across the face. She kept hearing Lena's voice in the back of her mind to take a breath and take a beat. She would take a lot of crap from Mike but having him call her a bad mother was not one of them.

"Really Mike running wild? He is a straight A student, enrolled in lessons with one of the best piano teachers in the state, has been caring for him brothers and sister since I was shot…not to mention watching over his father that likes t hit the bottle at the first sign of trouble.….yeah he really is going buck crazy around here. All my kids are raised knowing the rules and in a very loving environment. They are kids though Mike…they test boundaries and try and assert their independence…do not call me a bad mother."

"Don't you dare….don't you dare pin this on me. Maybe if I was allow to see my son a little more often he wouldn't be chasing after some foster girl."

"That foster girl has a name…her name is Callie….and you do not get to speak about her. She is an amazing child….almost as amazing as our son but that is no thanks to you. Where the hell have you been for the last 6 years? A couple phone calls and stopping over on his birthday doesn't exactly qualify you for father of the year."

So much for trying to keep a cool head…the gloves where coming off now.

"Well maybe if your partner wasn't so hostile towards me I would come around more."

"Mike," Stef warned.

"No…maybe if you didn't choose to be with a woman we would still be together and none of this would have happened. Instead last night you were doing god knows what while our son was so upset by it he ran away…did you even ask him about how he felt about getting married."

"I am not doing this anymore Mike. It is very clear you have issues you need to work out on your own about our marriage and my relationship with Lena. I have had to defend it for years and I am done. Brandon and Callie are missing and I have to focus on figuring out where they…I don't have time to get into a pissing match about who is to blame."

Stef grabbed her keys and stormed out of the apartment. If she had stayed there any longer she didn't know what she would have done and being in jail for assault wouldn't help get her son back any faster.

By the time she got back home Lena was there but everyone else in the house seemed to be out.

"Where is everyone," Stef asked walking into the kitchen?

"Your mom took them out to eat…keep them busy while we try and figure everything out," Lena said sounding stressed and exhausted.

Stef walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around her.

"We are going to find them," Stef said with nothing but certainty in her voice.

"Where are they? Why would they leave," she asked tears leaking from her eyes?

"I don't know love but when they come home we will hug them and kiss them and love them and ask them why they left and then we will ground them until the end of time," she said with a smile.

Lena put all of her trust in her wife praying she was right.

"The Dr. was not able to tell me much…nothing we didn't already know. Outside of the Liam episode Callie didn't share much in group."

"I am beginning to think she needs more individual attention….we will also address that when she gets back here. They aren't going to go someplace obvious and Brandon won't let them go some place dangerous…I don't know where that leaves us."

"I think it leaves us with waiting until they decide to come home."

"I told Mike."

"How did he react?"

"Before or after he called me a bad mother and being gay was a choice."

Lena went into mama bear mode.

"Who does he think he is talking about being a good parent," Lena said her voice rising with each word. "You are the most amazing mother I have ever met."

"I know he was just upset…we both were…we both said some very unproductive things. I left before I did something really stupid. He will probably be over a little later….he is probably driving around town himself trying to find Brandon."

"And Callie."

"If it was up to Mike I am sure he would put her on the first bus out of town….Brandon won't come home without her."

"What is it with Mike…it's like one step forward ten steps back."

"I know baby…I think he has a lot of old issues to deal with but that is on him. I am focused on my family and right now two of our kids are missing."

"I am going to start calling some people."

"I am going to hit the street."

Everyone had been out of the house most of the day however there was always at least one person home in case the kids came back. It was just after sunset when the real fear and anxiety kicked in. It was one thing the kids being gone in the day light but at night it was a totally different story. Stef was a cop and she had worked night shift plenty during her career…no good calls came in after dark.

Mike had arrived at the house after driving around for over three hours. Stewart and Dana ventured back home after hitting all the places they thought the kids might be including spending hours walking the beach paths. Mariana and Jesus did a good job at keeping Jude distracted. He wasn't dumb, he knew something was going on but could tell the mood was still very tense and when things settled down they would tell him what was going on.

"We have put it off long enough….they have been gone for almost a day now….we have to think about filing a police report."

"We should have done that hours ago," Mike grumbled.

"Mike please," Stef said on her wits end.

"Sorry," he said clearly not meaning it.

Stef walked over and grabbed the house phone. She tried dialing her son but for what she figured was probably the 100th time that day only got his voicemail. She had left him repeated messages ranging from scared, anger, pleading, crying and everything in between.

"Still no answer….I will call in the report."

Before Stef could dial the number to the precinct there was a knock at the door. Everyone ventured from the kitchen to the foyer area with Stef and Lena leading the pack. When they opened the door their hearts stopped….two familiars faces standing before them.

"Hernadez, Cruize….what are you doing here," Stef asked her co-workers fearful of their answers.


	21. Chapter 21

24 hours earlier

The day had been nearly perfect for everyone….except Callie. Lena and Stef wanted to make their home officially Callie and Jude's home…the wedding Lena dreamed of for so long went off without a hitch and the family celebrate a love that was so pure and true. Callie though had to put a smile on her face she hoped no one would see through….her anxiety levels were at an all time high. No one had ever wanted her before; she was tossed from crappy foster family to another all the while trying to keep her brother safe. No one ever loved her, cared if she went to school, got her homework done, had a good meal to eat, was happy or healthy….but Stef and Lena did. Not only did they care about her they cared about Jude and that was most important.

Of course the sick and twisted joke that is her life…for the first time she found someone who was perfect for her and it was the son of the people that wanted to adopt her. So now what she was going to be Brandon's sister? That wasn't going to work but she knew she couldn't go back to just friends. She couldn't be around to watch Brandon move on from her, to date other people, to fall in love with them when she knew giving any other circumstances that could be her.

It was a late night for everyone but by 12am it seemed the house was quiet. Stef and Lena had long since been in their room with the door shut….Callie wasn't dumb it was their wedding night she knew what was going on and knew they wouldn't be leaving the confines of the bedroom until the next morning. Jude had been the first of the kids to retreat to his bed. She had to give him credit though he hung in there much longer than Callie had ever seen him before. Once Mariana's head had hit her pillow she was out like a light and she could sleep soundly. That left Jesus and Brandon and their status was unknown so she would have to wait it out.

Around 2am Callie had been tossing and turning for the better part of 2 hours and couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed her bag and quietly looked in the hallway to see no other lights from any of the other rooms. She did see Brandon's door was slightly open and even though she knew she shouldn't she just couldn't help getting one last glance at him. She dropped her bag by the top of the stairs and leaned in the doorway. It wasn't seconds later she jumped and it took everything in her not to scream.

"Are you trying to sneak into my room," Brandon whispered in her ear walking up behind her?

"Damn Brandon you scream the crap outta me," Callie said trying to get her heart to start beating again.

"Sorry didn't mean too….I was just coming back from the bathroom. Why…why are you fully dressed," Brandon asked confused.

"Don't worry about it…you should get back to bed its late," Callie said giving him a gentle kiss.

"Come join me for a little while."

"I….I can't."

"No one else is awake…I promise we won't do anything I just want to spend a little time with you."

"Brandon," Callie said her voice giving her away.

"Callie what's wrong," Brandon asked hear the wavering in her tone?

"I'm leaving…tell everyone not to worry about me I will be fine."

"You're leaving? Where are you going? Are you insane moms are going to be going crazy with worry."

"I can't stay here and watch you move on with someone else….I have been through a lot in my life but I can't live through that."

"Move on? I am not moving on."

"Brandon your moms want to adopt me….that would make me your sister."

"We will figure something out….we will talk to them."

"No, because this place is good for Jude…he needs your moms. They will love him and care for him and support him no matter what."

Callie leaned in and gave Brandon the most passionate kiss she could muster before pushing him back slightly into his room and quickly turning to leave. She grabbed her bag and darted down the stairs. She left her phone on the table by the front door and quietly left the house into the night.

Once the door was closed behind her she took a deep breath and ventured out onto the streets…this was it no turning back now. She didn't really have a plan…it was only a few hours ago she made this decision…but it wasn't her first time on the streets she had a couple go to places that she knew would be safe.

"Callie wait."

Callie jumped and turned to see Brandon running after her pulling a sweatshirt on over his head as he was doing so.

"Brandon what are you doing go back inside."

"No, I am not moving on without you…I am coming with you….where ever you go I am going."

Callie was shocked. Out of all the ways this could have played out, this never crossed her mind.

"Brandon you have a loving family and a great home…why would you want to leave all that?"

"Because I found something more important that is worth fighting for. I know where my family is…they aren't going anywhere. However if I let you walk away tonight I might never see you again and I am not prepared for that. I have never felt more like myself than when I am with you. If you hell bent on walking away you better be prepared for company."

Callie looked at Brandon and with the illumination from the street light could see the pure determination in his eyes.

"Let's go than."

"Where too," he asked taking a few quick steps to catch up to her?

"The beach…I know a few spots down there we can stay for a little bit…get some rest before we figure out tomorrow."

"Is this is what it is like?"

"Is this what what's like?"

"Living on the street? Finding a safe place to sleep then figuring it out one day at a time?"

"Yeah mostly…..still sound appealing to you?"

"You still leaving?"

"Yes."

"Yes," he mimicked.

Callie tried to hide her smile but he caught the little smirk. He took her hand in his and they headed down to the beach. He had no idea what was going to happen but it was certain going to be a life experience he would never forget.

Sometime later, Brandon didn't know how long it had been he started waking up. Before he could fully bring himself out of his slumber confusion clouded his already foggy brain….there were noises around him he wasn't sure what they were. It sounding like something was crashing and he could have been in the middle of a playground with how close people talking were…and birds very loud birds.

"Hey sleepyhead," Callie whispered still nestled in Brandon's arms.

"Morning."

Brandon looked down at those beautiful brown eyes staring back at him and it all came rushing back. He had run away from home, they had run away from home.

"Any regrets and you probably still have time to get back home before they know your missing."

"No regrets," he said leaning down to kiss her softly. "Besides its….almost 9am I am sure someone has noticed we are missing."

"You turned your phone off right?"

"Yeah I turned it off last night…I know my mom would track us down in a second."

"Let's go get some breakfast."

"Where?"

"Well, I have some money on me we can go to a diner close by and figure things out."

"What happens when we run out of money?"

"That is what we are going to figure out. There are plenty of odd jobs around that we can make enough money to survive on…there are plenty of shelters around here we can rotate through for a while and I know there is a huge community of homeless teens not too far from here. I have a couple friends there….they really have formed their family there."

"Sounds interesting."

"Brandon I won't be offended if at any point this gets too much for you….you can go home."

"Only with you."

Callie nodded and took his hand in hers leading her to a diner she had a couple friends working at. While they would be paying this time she knew it was a go to place to get some good food for cheap or free. She wasn't living in a dream world….she knew it was only a matter of time before this would get to be too much for Brandon. This wasn't his life…he never had to deal with this kind of adversity before. However, before he did change his mind she wanted one more perfect day with him.

The day really was perfect. After breakfast they headed back to the beach and just walked along the water like they didn't have a care in the world. They weren't foster siblings, there was no pending adoption…it was just them. After a while Callie took him in town a little bit and showed him all the places they could potentially do some odd jobs…it was more to give Brandon a peace of mind when he returned home…he would know that she would be ok. During the afternoon they hit up the pier and enjoyed people watching…seeing what the crazy teens were into their days and all the families interacting. For Callie it had been one perfect day and that is all she could ask for.

"So where are we sleeping tonight?"

"About 50 feet down."

"Below the pier?"

"Yeah, it is pretty sheltered down there."

"Should we head down there it is getting pretty late."

"Sure."

Brandon took Callie's hand and helped her up. They walked to the start of the pier and were about to head down to the beach when Callie was stopped by an old face.

"Well look who it is…Callie….long time no see."

"Eddie…it has been a while. How have you been?"

Brandon observed the older kid who was clearly one of the homeless teens Callie had been talking about earlier. He was a little leery seeing the Eddie character has a bottle in his hand covered with a brown paper bag. While Brandon might not have any street experience he also wasn't stupid he knew at minimum of 40 was in the bag if not something harder.

"Where you at now Cal?"

"No where really…just around."

"How bout you come back with me…I think there will be room in the family for you."

"Thanks Eddie but I am good….we are good," she said looking back at Brandon.

"Oh is this lover boy?"

"This is Brandon yes."

"Well sorry lover boy is not welcome into the family."

"That's ok Eddie because I am not coming."

"Why not….come on Cal," he said grabbing her arm.

Brandon stepped in and quickly his Eddie's arm to break the hold.

"She said no."

"Ohhh lover boy thinks he is a tough guy. Let's see how tough," Eddie said throwing his empty bottle on the ground causing it to shatter.

* * *

Before Stef could dial the number to the precinct there was a knock at the door. Everyone ventured from the kitchen to the foyer area with Stef and Lena leading the pack. When they opened the door their hearts stopped….two familiars faces standing before them.

"Hernadez, Cruize….what are you doing here," Stef asked her co-workers fearful of their answers?

"A call came in about a fight at the pier."

Stef was holding her breath waiting for the ball the drop. If they were here that meant that Brandon must have been involved otherwise they wouldn't have been here.

"One of the guys is a frequent offender…another unit took him downtown. I think you might know the other two. They are still in the back of the car…Brandon actually asked to be put in a holding cell he thought it might be safer there," Hernandez explained with a small chuckle hoping to lighten the obviously tense mood.

Stef looked around the two officers and saw Brandon and Callie sitting in the back of the squad car. Tears sprung to her eyes seeing her two kids again.

"They are both there," Stef informed everyone.

It was like a collective breath was released from the group. Their nightmare was over and they finally had their kids back….now to figure out why they left in the first place.

"Guys I want to thank you all for all the work you put in helping us today but I think it would be best if you went back to your hotel for now. It has been a long day and whatever their reason for running was…I don't want them to feel overwhelmed right now."

"We understand sweetie," Sharon said before Dana could object.

"Call us in the morning please," Dana requested of her daughter.

"We will mom."

The parents grabbed their things and headed out leaving the two officers, Mike, Lena and Stef.

"Can you go get the kids please," Stef requested of the officers.

"No problem."

"Mike we are not yelling at them right now….it has been a long day. We are going to try and get as much information out of them as we can and then we will pick up again tomorrow."

"You think they are going to be here in the morning."

"They will be here."

A few minutes later the officers returned with two very reluctant kids following them.

"Well we will leave you three to handle these two. You don't have any to worry about any pending charges," the officer informed them.

"Thank you."

With that the officers departed leaving Brandon and Callie on the porch looking as the three adults just inside the doorway. Stef gently grabbed the kid's hands and pulled them into the house. Stef and Lena were the first ones to surround the kids with hugs and kisses. They never wanted to let go. Eventually they loosened their grip on the kids and Mike hugged Brandon but it wasn't a feel good hug.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Mike said with a low growl towards his son. "Of all the stupid things you have done Brandon this definitely is at the top of the list and that is saying something in light of recent behaviors."

"Mike knock it off," Stef said in a very serious tone pulling Brandon back to her side.

"No, no this isn't going to be like last time….last time with your hippy dippy rules and letting the kids do whatever the hell they wanted…look how that turned out."

"Mike stop it….don't make me pull rank here."

"Excuse me?"

"This isn't your house…this isn't your day with your son….get out of our house," Stef said knowing having Mike here it wouldn't be productive.

"Are you kid….

"No, you can come back tomorrow when you have had time to cool down. Nothing will be finalized without your input….now pleas e leave."

Mike glared at Stef….Stef starred him back down refusing to back down. Knowing she wasn't going to change her mind he let out a huff and slammed the door behind him as he left.

"You two park your butts in the kitchen," Stef said pointing to the kitchen.

Callie and Brandon walked by their moms unable to look them in the eye right now. Stef turned to Lena once the kids were in the kitchen and pulled her into a hug.

"They are home…they are safe," she said never feeling so relieved in her life.

"I know…I know," Lena said hanging on to Stef just as tightly.

"So how do we handle this?"

"Let's just try and talk to them like adults and see what we get out of them tonight but not push things…tomorrow is another day. They need to feel safe right now because clearly something scared them."

Stef grabbed Lena's hand and walked into the kitchen. What they saw shocked them just slightly. Callie was leaning into Brandon and his arms were wrapped around her…he was softly whispering in her ear that everything would be ok….a clear sign he was trying to comfort her…she was terrified.

"So we went to bed last night thinking everything was ok and we woke up short two kids….want to fill us in on what happened in between," Stef asked giving them the floor to speak should they want to.

Brandon looked at Callie trying to get some sort of sign she was ok with this. After a slight nod he knew it was time for everything to be laid out of the table.

"I love Callie."

"WHAT," all three women said at once!


	22. Chapter 22

This is a two part chapter…..the conclusion is far from over.

* * *

What a night! First they spend almost 14 hours looking for their missing children having no idea where they were…if they were ok…if they were alive…or if they were ever coming back. Once they were finally brought back home the second bombshell was dropped….Brandon and Callie were in love….well at least Brandon was in love with Callie. They hadn't gotten as far as her response yet. After Brandon made his declaration she moms knew they needed sometime to comprehend everything…they were on sensory overload at the moment. Brandon and Callie were sent upstairs….their their rooms. Stef and Lena made sure they were in separate rooms before descending the stairs back down to the kitchen.

"In love? Is he serious? He is 16 years old what does he know about love," Stef asked pacing the length of the kitchen?

"Stef can we just take a beat here and relax…..for the love of god stop pacing," Lena said grabbing Stef's arm and forcing her to sit down before the blond gave her a migraine.

Lena poured a glass of wine and passed it to her partner. She was not expecting Stef to down the glass in 3 gulps. Lena poured her another glass but refrained from passing it over right away.

"Sip it slowly," she requested handing over the second glass of wine.

Stef took the glass and starred down at the deep red liquid. She didn't know what to think…she didn't know what to feel…and she certainly had no idea what to say.

"What the hell is going on? Did we enter the twilight zone or something? I thought yesterday was perfect…I never saw any of this coming."

Lena leaned over and rested her hands on her wife's knees.

"I don't think anyone saw this coming," Lena said seeing the confusion starring back at her.

"I didn't even know they were dating. I mean I thought they might like each other…have some interests but I didn't know it was this serious. What are we going to do?"

"Well, I think that the running away situation has everything to do with Brandon's feelings for Callie and I am sure Callie's feelings for Brandon. We have to address the running away situation but I think we will get more incite from that if we broach the relationship situation first."

"Oh god a relationship," Stef said rolling her eyes. "How can they have a relationship? We were going to adopt her."

"Were going to adopt her? Like you don't want to anymore?"

Meanwhile upstairs Callie was sitting on her bed totally lost in thought. Jude still had no idea what was really going on but Mariana did and was waiting for Callie to spill about what happened.

"So where did you go," Mariana asked after it was clear Callie wasn't going to initiate the conversation?

"No where far…we didn't really even leave town," Callie said looking down at her bed.

"Where did you stay?"

"Below the pier."

"You slept outside?"

"Well, yeah…we did run away it's not like we had access to the Ritz."

"Right….I ran away once," Mariana said hoping to fill the air.

"What? When?"

"I think it was when I was 7 or 8….just after moms told us we were going to be adopted. I didn't know what that meant and they explained we were going to live with the permanently and they were going to be our new moms. Even though Ana abandon us I was still young enough to not fully understand the situation and I just wanted my mom to come back. In my head with moms adopting us I didn't think she would ever come back and I would forget her. So that night I packed up my stuff and I ran away."

"Where did you go?"

"Don't laugh…I was only 8…but I ran away to the backyard. I hid in the tree house….moms didn't know where I was for like an hour but they let me stay out there until I was ready to come back in."

"What made you come back inside?"

"Bugs."

Callie couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I was scared about a lot of things when I was younger…scared about making this my home….scared about letting people in again. Callie whether moms adopt you or not your family..a piece of paper is not going to change that."

Callie just nodded her head.

"Why did you run?"

Callie sat on her bed trying to think of what to say. There were so many reasons yet none of them seemed good enough to speak out loud. Before she could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"Brandon moms are going to kill you if they find you in here," Callie said seeing the oldest Foster standing in the doorway.

"Really? Because I am going to get off scott free for running away from home? I am pretty sure I am already in it pretty deep."

Callie again nodded knowing he was right.

"Mariana can you give us a minute."

"Yeah sure I will try and keep a look out."

"Thanks."

Mariana headed out of the room and took post in the hallway. Brandon walked over to the bed and sat down facing Callie.

"So about what happened downstairs," Brandon said not really sure how to bring this up. "I wasn't lying…I do lo…

"How can you," Callie said quickly cutting him off? "All I do is cause trouble wherever I go. We get to a foster home and it is either so bad I have to take abuse to keep Jude safe or we get some place good and I mess it up. Why do I always mess things up?"

"You haven't messed anything up here Callie."

"Oh yeah I am pretty sure your moms are downstairs right now trying to figure out what to do with me. I am sure Bill is on speed dial at this point."

"How do you know? Because other houses did that? Guess what Callie this is not like other houses….haven't you figured that out yet?"

"Foster siblings aren't allowed to date….I am not sure what part of that you doing understand."

"We are in love….or at least I love you. You mean to tell me you don't think moms understand that…loving someone you aren't supposed….or who society tells you you're not supposed to."

Brandon did make a good point there. Stef and Lena weren't supposed to love each other….for years being gay was considered a sin and immoral. It took decades of abuse and hate before a man could take another man's hand in public or a woman could kiss another woman….and many people still didn't accept that. Even now only a few states recognized gay marriage…if anyone was going to understand it would be Stef and Lena.

"Callie, I know you think your damaged…but you're no more damaged than the rest of us. Yes you have a lot more stuff to work through and deal with, but everyone has stuff they are dealing with. Just because you're dealing with some pretty dark stuff doesn't mean you don't deserve happiness and it doesn't mean other people don't want to help you get to that happiness."

Brandon wasn't sure if any of this was making it through Callie's thick walls but he would talk until the end of time if he needed to. She was worth it.

"Callie you're so smart…smarter than you give yourself credit for. You work so hard in school, taking care of Jude, protecting those you think need it….it's very honorable. You could have easily blamed everyone and everything for your situation but you didn't…you fought back. Yes, there are rules in place saying Foster siblings can't date but when has that ever stop you from fighting. The Callie I know doesn't back down….unless I am not worth it."

Callie's head shot up when she heard those words pass Brandon's lips.

"Brandon you can't be serious. You're everything a girl could ask for."

"Then why won't you fight for me?"

Callie dropped her head again.

"I'm scared."

"I am too…but it is a little less scary knowing I am not alone in this…..am I?"

Callie looked up into Brandon's eyes and could see the question lingering there. What she also saw was love…someone loved her and was asking her to stand by them in the tough times.

"No, you're not."

Brandon let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding….a huge smile quickly took over his face.

"Good…because we are going to need each other when moms get a hold of us….I have a feeling we won't be seeing the outside of this house very much."

"Moms are coming," Mariana said running into the room.

Brandon quickly ran back across the hall making it to his room just as his moms reached the upstairs.

"We made be old but we aren't stupid….we heard you Brandon Foster," Stef said calling him from the hallway.

Brandon appeared in his doorway looking extremely guilty.

"Brandon, Callie…downstairs now," Stef said in a no nonsense tone. Stef and Lena waited until their kids pasted them and headed down the stairs before they followed. Brandon and Callie settle onto the couch in the living room getting as comfortable as possible knowing this was going to be a long night.

"First I want to make this very clear…running away is never an option again," Stef said starting off. "I don't care how bad you mess up or what you do…we are family and the only way we can get through things are together….and if you ever run away again you better run very far because I will track you down and drag you back here if it is the last thing I do….and you will be wishing for the streets."

"Stef," Lena said sharply under her breath.

They had previously discussed how they were going to handle this and they agreed not to make threats….clearly stef changed her mind.

"So let's hear it…from the beginning what happened?"

Brandon started to explain how they got together….how he had to talk Callie into it and he pursued her for weeks before she would even give him the time of day. They then agreed to take things slow….really get to know each other better before taking the full leap of faith and being together.

"Then when you said you were going to adopt Jude and Callie our world's kind of stopped spinning. We didn't know what to do…we wanted to be together but if she became my sister we really wouldn't be able to be together."

"I was just going to leave by myself. I am used to the streets and fending for myself I would have been fine. I had my stuff all packed…I waited until I thought everyone was asleep."

"But I wasn't," Brandon added. "And thank god for that….I didn't know she was leaving right away but I figured it out. I didn't really have time to think and I didn't know what to do but I was not letting her leave alone."

"You wake us up," Lena reinforced what they should have done.

"I grabbed a sweatshirt and ran after her…I figured at least if I was with her eventually we would make it back here."

"If you planned on coming back here eventually why didn't you call us and tell us or send us a text message…hell even a smoke signal would have been nice….anything to let us know you were ok. We spent all day….over 14 hours wondering if you were ok or even alive," Stef said trying to keep her voice even but emotions were getting the better of her.

"I am sorry mom….but we needed time to figure things out. We just wanted to be with each other."

"I just wanted a day," callie said sadly. "I wasn't planning on allowing Brandon to stay with me."

This was news to Brandon and he was shocked.

"What?"

"Brandon this is where you belong…with parents that love you unconditionally….with siblings and friends….this is your life. You're not made for the streets. I just wanted one perfect last day with you…just us enjoying each other with no worries."

"If we weren't brought in by the cops….

"I would have left before you woke up the next morning."

Brandon looked almost devastated just at the thought of Callie not being there.

"Yeah doesn't feel to good does it," Stef spat out.

"Stef…breath," Lena said grabbing her arm and pulling her back slightly into her embrace.

Everyone took a few moments to digest everything that was just said.

"I want you to adopt Jude….but I couldn't….I couldn't stick around and see Brandon every day and not be with him….it would be too painful. All my life I have wanted someone to look at me like Brandon does…like I am a real person. To have experienced that and then have it taken away from me but have it dangled in front of my face would have been too much for me to bear. I have endured a lot of pain in my life…I have been punched, kicked, raped, verbally abused…you name it….but I have always protected my heart. Being taken away from Brandon…the thought was too much for my heart to take. For the first time I truly understood what heart break meant….for the first time there was a physical pain."

Stef and Lena stood there stunned. They had never expected Callie to open up like that….even if she did open up they never thought she would express such deep feelings for Brandon. Were they just blind and didn't see it at all? How could a love so deep and so pure be kept hidden so well?

"I didn't know what to do other than leave."

"You could have come to us….talk to us about how you were feeling," Lena said honestly.

"No, I couldn't have. I had to protect Jude…he deserves this family."

"So do you."

Callie didn't respond.

"Stef and I have talked about the situation. You are right Callie Jude does deserve this family…we are still going to adopt him."

Callie breathed a sigh of relief.

"We are not going to adopt you though."

Callie knew this was coming but having to hear them say out loud it brought a hurt she wasn't fully prepared to feel. This is what had to be done though…she would do whatever it took to keep Jude here.


	23. Chapter 23

sorry for the delay...I hope your all still interested in reading this...I do love your reviews and comments. i tried to do some research for this chapter but I apologize if it is not totally factual. I can't believe how close this story is to 300 reviews...I will have to do something special for that chapter...leave ideas for what you want to see...I aim to please the fans...ENJOY!

* * *

It had been a long night…one Callie never saw coming. Now she was left to do a lot of thinking and make some big decisions that would affect the rest of her life. She was just 16 years old how was she supposed to make choices now that would be best for her 2 years from now…5 years from now….10 years from now?

* * *

A few hours earlier….

"Stef and I have talked about the situation. You are right Callie Jude does deserve this family…we are still going to adopt him."

Callie breathed a sigh of relief.

"We are not going to adopt you though."

Callie knew this was coming but having to hear them say out loud it brought a hurt she wasn't fully prepared to feel. This is what had to be done though…she would do whatever it took to keep Jude here.

Stef and Lena could see the hurt in their daughter's eyes as she assumed they were going to be kicking her out. They quickly continued as to not allow her to believe that for a second longer.

"We aren't kicking you out Callie," Stef said wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"However, with the current situation being what it is…we can't adopt you," Lena explained. "I believe that is why you ran away in the first place…because you thought you couldn't be with Brandon."

Callie looked at them confused. So they weren't kicking her out? And she could still be with Brandon? What universe did she return too?

"I can…I can be with Brandon," she questioned?

"That is all going to be determined by you."

"By me?"

"Yes, Stef and I have talked about all our options and have come up with a few but ultimately you get to make the final decision."

Callie looked over at Brandon only to see him looking back just as confused.

"So what are my options?"

"Well, option 1 being you and Brandon so in fact break up and we will adopt you. However, that would mean that even after you turn 18 you still cannot date Brandon. You would legally be a Foster and related to Brandon. We didn't think you would like that option but we want you to know that is still an option….we can still legally adopt you."

"And the other options," Callie asked interested to hear what they were?

"Well, you can apply for emancipation."

"What does that mean?"

"You would basically be a legal adult. Minors usually request emancipation from their parents or guardians but in your case the state is still your legal guardian so you would be requesting emancipation from the state. The state would no long be responsible for you….that means they would not be required to find you a place to live but they also wouldn't be able to rip you out of any home or prevent you from starting a relationship with a former foster sibling."

"I like the part where I would be separate from the state but I would have nowhere to go. I don't have a job I couldn't afford my own place."

"Callie while you would be a legal adult we would not be kicking you out of the house. We still want you to live here."

"But legally you're not required to do anything for me right?"

"That would be correct."

Lena and Stef knew exactly why Callie was asking that question. It all came back down to trust issues and Callie would have to trust them to keep their word if Callie chose that option. In Callie's mind if she was legally an adult she would need to be responsible for herself and not depend on anyone….because she would be a single entity for the first time in her life.

"The third option is we could become your legal guardians."

"And what does that entail?"

"In legal guardianship we would be legally responsible for you, but it would only be temporary."

"Temporary until when?"

"Usually legal guardianship is put in place over adoption when there is a chance the parents could come back into the picture…..like in the twins case Ana signed over her legal rights so they were free for adoption….but if she hadn't done that we would not have been able to adopt them….we would have become their legal guardian until the courts decided Ana was fit to be a parent again."

"My mom is dead and my dad….I don't even know where he is or if he is even alive."

"In your case the legal guardianship would be in place until you turned 18 and became of age making you a legal adult. The state and CPS would not be able to remove you from our care but the court has the right to check in to make sure we are providing you with the necessities because legally we have to…however I think that is to protect you. You can go to the courts if you feel you are not being provided for."

"We want you to understand something Callie. Whatever option you choose you are our daughter and we want you to live here. We love you and we want to care for you and continue to watch you grow into the amazing young woman we know you your going to be," Stef said giving her another little squeeze.

"And no matter what I decide your still going to adopt Jude right," Callie asked wanting to make sure?

"Yes, we are still going to adopt Jude. He is in a different situation than you mainly because he is younger, not close to becoming a legal adult by age nor is he capable of taking care of himself. We understand you're a package deal and we don't want to break you two up but on the legal side of things we are going to be handling you differently."

"That's fine….Jude needs you….he needs to be a member of this family."

"Don't think for a single second you don't need to be a member of this family too Callie. I know it is hard but you can stop putting Jude entirely before yourself. You're worth it too….it's not one or the other here. We want you both here whether we have to legally have you here or not. This is your home."

"Do I have to decide right now?"

"No…you can take some time to think about it. If you have any other questions you can come to us and we will figure it out together."

"Ok," Callie said starting to get up.

"Uh no no….we aren't done here park it back in that seat."

Callie looked over to Brandon nervous about what was to come. He knew exactly what was coming and praying he would see the light of day before he left for college.

"Running away was not ok and you both have already had plenty of leeway here and it is time you dealt with the consequences of your actions," Lena said standing with Stef on this one.

"For the next two weeks school and your rooms are the only two places you will be residing. It will be you two in your own rooms…no coming home and hanging out in the living room or kitchen…your bedrooms. Brandon the only other place you will be allowed to go is piano lessons and only because I know the teacher would drop you as a student if you missed two weeks. Callie the only place you are allowed to go is therapy sessions. You two will be responsible for all the chores around the house for those two weeks as well."

"And once everything is settled in determining the legal things with Callie we will be having another conversation about house rules," Lena added.

"Oh also no cell phones, TV or computers," Stef added.

"What are we supposed to do stare at the wall," Brandon quipped?

"Yes, stare at the wall and think about how insane mama and I were over the past 24 hours as we tried to figure out where two of our children were."

Brandon and Callie nodded in agreement. That really was a small price to pay for all the hell they have caused over the last few days. Brandon knew he was going to be board out of his skull after a few days but again he couldn't blame anyone but himself.

"Can we go now," he asked not wanting to presume this conversation was over?

"Yes, you can head upstairs now."

* * *

And that is where Callie had been….in her room for the last hour just thinking about everything. She had three options in front of her…all of them had their pluses and minuses….now she had to figure out which one was best for her. While adoption was the least attractive it was the option that would make her a part of a family again….something she had been missing for the last 6 years of her life. However, that was also the option that would never allow her to be with Brandon again…at least not romantically. The other two options allowed Callie to date Brandon but wouldn't allow her to truly be a member of the Foster family.

"Penny for your thoughts," Brandon said standing in the doorway.

"Brandon what are you doing here? We are grounded remember."

"That doesn't start until tomorrow."

"Ohh yeah I am sure that is what moms meant by that….tonight party and live it up because grounding starts tomorrow," Callie said sarcastically.

"I just wanted to check in and make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine."

"Fine being code word for totally freaked out and stressed."

"Yeah that's about right."

"I just wanted you to know that whatever you choose I will be supportive of you. I know one of those options means we can't date….but Callie if you think that is what is best for you…you need to choose that option. I love you Callie and I just want what is best for you even if that means I am just your brother. I want you to look at all the options and pick what is best for Callie….not what is best for Stef or Lena or Jude or Brandon…..this is serious and you need to do what is best for you."

Callie tried to keep the tears at bay. No one had ever put her first before….at least no one since her mom. It had been so long since she had the opportunity to do what was best for her….just because she had the chance didn't mean it was going to be an easy one.

"Thank you Brandon I really appreciate it….it means a lot to me."

"I am going to head back to my room but before I go I just want one thing just in case it is my last chance at it."

"What's that?"

Brandon walked over to Callie and pulled her to her feet. He leaned in and soft kissed Callie's lips. He wanted a moment before making the kiss a little deeper wanting to savor every second, every taste.

"Night Callie," Brandon said walking back out of the room.

Later that night Stef and Lena were in their room getting ready for bed.

"So do you think everyone is settled now?"

"Do you mean do I think we need to bust out the security cameras, motion detectors and lazers," Stef asked with a chuckle? "No I don't….I think all our kids will be here in the morning."

"Good because if one more kid disappears from this house we really will have them micro chipped and tracked like a hawk."

"Don't worry love I think we worked out all the angst in this house."

"We have 4 teens and 1 almost teen….I don't think this house will ever been angst free again," Lena said with a chuckle.

"Well, at least not for the next 6 years at least," Stef said giving her love a kiss before pushing her over to her side of the bed.

The two were getting settled when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Stef called out.

The two watched the door slowly open and Callie stood in the doorway. They were a little nervous that something was wrong. Did Callie feel the need to run again? If so they were glad she stopped by first….although seeing her standing in her PJs it didn't look like she was about to take off.

"Hey sweets come on in," stef said inviting the nervous looking teen into their room.

"What's up," Lena asked hoping to get the teen to open up?

"I'm sorry it's late I should just wait until tomorrow."

"No, wait…sweets it's ok come in sit down," Stef said patting the bed.

Callie slowly walked over and hopped up on the bed.

"What's going on sweetie," Lena asked?

"I want to….I want to be a part of a family again," Callie started….


	24. Chapter 24

Wow the story has reached over 300 reviews that is amazing...thank you so much for all your great reviews and sticking with this story for 24 chapters. I did write this chapter while I was in a pretty bad mood so it is a little angsty but nothing too bad...I should probably try writing while in a better mood lol After this chapter I am going to go on a little time jump to get he story progressing and not leave all my Brallie lovers hanging :):) I am a sucker for a happy ending. I hope you enjoy this and with some good reviews I might be encouraged to get another chapter posted Monday since i have a day off :):)

* * *

Stef and Lena sat on their bed waiting for the nervous teen to speak. Once again they couldn't imagine what she was going through and how she was working everything out. Maybe they were wrong….maybe they should have made this choice for her….it was a huge decision and putting that on a 16 year old was too much. However, they knew never before was Callie given control of her life like this. She was pulled from one foster home to the other and never given a choice or a say in the matter. She needed to be in control and she needed to make this choice for herself.

"I want to be a part of a family again," Callie started to say, "but I just I don't know there are so many questions."

"We are here for you Callie," Stef said rubbing her back trying to sooth her. "Whatever questions you have let us know…maybe we can help you."

Callie nodded wringing her hands together. She felt like she wanted to throw up but needed to keep it together to get through this.

"If you adopt Jude and not me am I still his sister…legally?"

"Ohh sweetie you will always be his sister. Us adopting Jude just means we are his legal guardians…he doesn't even have to change his last name. You will always be is sister…you're his safety…his sense of security….his blood….and while blood doesn't always make a family you two will never lose each other."

"We love Jude very much and we also love you…we know how much you two mean to each other and we would never try and take that away."

"I wouldn't mind if Jude changed his name," Callie said softly.

"Well that is something we will talk to Jude about later but we will certainly let him know you wouldn't mind it."

"What if….what if you're my legal guardian and Brandon and I break up?"

Stef and Lena looked at each other knowing this would be an issue.

"You two are going to have to figure that out….in a manner that doesn't involve anyone running away or making this house miserable to live," Stef said honestly.

"If you two date and it doesn't work out you are going to have to act like an adult and work it out where you can get back to being civil to each other. It is going to be hard and probably uncomfortable for you two but if you decide to date that is something you also agree to."

"You mean….you're not going to kick me out if we break up?"

"Callie….no matter what option you choose….you are our daughter and we love you very much. We are not going to kick you out because you're no longer dating Brandon. Whatever option you choose when you become 18 you're legally an adult, but you're still our little girl,' Lena said pulling her in for a side hug. "I know you have not been able to trust many people…but you can trust us….you can trust your family."

"I am not currently dating Brandon….and I have thought about it and I want two to be my legal guardian."

"What," Lena and Stef said at the same time?

* * *

30 minutes earlier

Callie took a deep breath as she stood in the hallway just outside Brandon's door. She was trying to get up the nerve to knock but it was a little challenging at the time. She was scared and nervous about what was going to happen…fear of the unknown really. However, she was taking Brandon's words to heart and doing what she thought was best for Callie.

"Hey can I come in," she said after she gently knocked on his door.

"Hey…yeah come on in," he said sitting up in bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about….well my decision."

"You made your decision already," Brandon asked a little surprised?

"Yeah I think I have and it does affect us."

Brandon took a deep breath as his heart pounded inside his chest. He would support anything Callie chose but that didn't mean he wouldn't be disappointment if they couldn't be together.

"I still have a few questions I want to discuss with Stef and Lena but I think I want to do the legal guardian option."

Brandon let out a slow breath. There was a chance for them to be together with her not choosing but he knew she wasn't done yet.

"You sure that is what you want to do?"

"Yeah, it is what I want. In less than two years I am going to be 18 and should be responsible for myself. Jude is just coming into his teen years and needs to have the security of family for the long run."

"Even if you left tomorrow this is your family Callie….you're not getting rid of us ever."

"I hope you still feel that way after what I have to say."

"I will," Brandon said confidently even though he wasn't feeling very confident at the moment.

Callie got very nervous again and couldn't just sit there. She got up and started pacing slightly in front of Brandon.

"Callie," Brandon said standing up and taking her hands in his to prevent her from pacing. "Whatever it is you can tell me….you can always tell me anything."

"Brandon….so much is going on in my life right now. So much has happened in such a short amount of time. I mean it wasn't even 4 months ago I was in Juvie wondering where Jude was and how I was going to get him. Lena showed up and for some reason agreed to take me and it changed my life forever. I never in a million years believed a family like this existed much less wanted me and Jude. Not only did this family come with two great moms but also amazing siblings."

Brandon felt tightness in his chest at the word sibling. He had to be strong for Callie and support her like he promised but he was disappointed as well. He truly loved Callie which might have be why he was able to stay strong in the face of being let down.

"Jude will now have two great big brothers to follow in their lead….you teaching him the arts while Jesus can teach him about sports….and of course he gets another big sister that will handle all the fashion stuff since I clearly am lacking in that department," she said with a chuckle.

"I think your style is pretty cute," he said with his patented Brandon grin.

"Your bias but thanks."

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a couple minutes as Callie gathered her thoughts.

"I will back off Callie. I promise I won't make it difficult for you."

"What," she asked confused?

"You're ending things with us…I understand….I'm sad but I understand."

"Brandon I don't want to end thing with you."

"You don't," he asked confused but hopeful?

"You might want to end things with me but I don't want to totally end things. What I have been trying to say is I just need some time….I just want to take a little break from us….not because I don't care about you and certainly not because I want to see other people. I just need some time for things to settle down…for the legal guardianship to go through and for Jude's adoption to be finalized and for everything to just settle down for once. I haven't been able to ever just take a breath and relax before. I have always been worried about Jude, what foster house we were going to next, or what awful things I would have to protect him from. You're a great guy Brandon….probably the guy of my dreams and I want to give us a real shot…a real chance to work. With everything that is currently going on I don't feel like I can do that at the moment. When we get together I want to be able to focus on us and not have to worry about anything else."

Brandon felt a new sense of relief flood through him.

"Callie…I am ok with that."

"Wait…what?"

"Callie…a few minutes ago I thought you were breaking up with me and I didn't think we had a chance. I think we could have something great and if I need to wait a couple months to get a real shot with you than I am willing to do that."

Callie tried so hard not to cry but she let a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Hey no crying this is a happy moment," he said brushing the tear off her cheek.

"I am happy….happy I found this family and happy to have you in my life….and I do want you to stay in my life. Just because we won't be dating doesn't mean we need to avoid each other."

"We will figure it out…and when you're ready we will try this again and for real."

"You don't think I am being selfish asking you to wait?"

"Callie I understand where you are coming from. I have never experienced the turmoil and upheaval you have experienced in your life and once again something major is going on….something that will affect the rest of your life. I want all of you….not just a fraction of that. You need to focus on you and Jude and settling in and then we will give us a real try."

"Thank you….I am not sure I will ever be able to thank you enough for being patient with me."

"Just stay true to yourself and be happy and that is all the thanks I need."

"I should probably go talk to stef and Lena."

"All right…and remember if you need anything I am always here."

Callie gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled before heading to Stef and Lena's room. Brandon plopped back down on his bed thinking about everything that had just happened. He was ok with waiting because he knew it would be worth it. It certainly beat not being with her at all.

* * *

"So Brandon and I are taking a break….until I get my life under a little better control. When Jude is officially adopted and the legal guardianship is in place and I have a moment to just relax without the weight of the world on my shoulders we are going to give it a real try."

Stef and Lena sat there a little shocked. Once again they maybe underestimated the girl….young woman sitting in front of them. This was something Callie had very clearly thought about and was making a mature decision on. They didn't know if in the future Brandon and Callie would get back together or make it in the long run….but if they did they would be very proud of their son for picking such an amazing individual to share his life with.

"Ok…ok so we will call Bill in the morning and get everything started on the adoption process and the legal guardianship. This is not an over night process though Callie….it could take up to a year depending on when we can get court dates and all the paper work being final."

"I know….I know it will take some time and I think that is a good thing. I think I need some time…to get used to it all….to being with a family again. I might make some mistakes….

"Callie….you're 16 you are going to make mistakes. No one expects you to be perfect….making mistakes is part of growing up….and being part of a family means being there for each other in the good times and the bad."

"Thank you….for loving me….for loving us."

Stef and Lena both had tears in their eyes when they broke Callie into a mama sandwich. No matter how tense the moment a mama sandwich always brought out a giggle from Callie. There was no feeling like it than being surrounded by the warmth and love the two moms exuded.

There was still plenty in Callie's life that was unknown. However, who her family was and who truly loved her were no longer one of those unknowns. She was excited about her future….excited to wake up and see what the new day had in store for her.


	25. Chapter 25

Kind of a filler fluffy chapter and a little something for all the Brallie supporters who have stuck with this story for 25 chapters and 300 reviews...thank you so much you guys keep this story going!

* * *

It had been 3 months since Callie had made the decision to have Stef and Lena be her legal guardian while they continued the adoption process of Jude. Stef and Lena weren't kidding this was definitely going to be a long process, even longer for Jude than her. Over the past few months they had been to court both for Callie and Jude and various people had come to the house to interview not only Stef and Lena but the whole family. Callie sometimes wondered where all the interviews and checks ups were for the foster system…than maybe she wouldn't be as hardened as she had been.

"Hey sweets can we talk to you a minute," Stef asked walking into her room with Lena.

"Yeah sure what's up," Callie asked putting her guitar down.

"Well we have some final documents to sign….some final…final documents."

"Final like once I sign these you're my legal guardians? No more court dates and random people interviewing me?"

"Once the three of us sign these and I take them to the court house tomorrow and file them it is official."

Callie reached over and grabbed a pen off her desk.

"Where do I sign," she asked with a smile?

Stef and Lena couldn't help but smile as well as they showed the few pages that needed Callie's signature. Stef and Lena had already signed them downstairs after they reviewed all the documents and made sure they were correct. It only took a few moments for Callie to place her signature across the designated area. Once Callie was done she clicked the pen shut and tossed it back on her desk.

"So that's it then?"

"That is it kiddo…you are no longer a ward of the state….welcome home."

"Thank you….doesn't really seem like enough but thanks."

"I know it will take time to completely adjust but you don't have to prove yourself here Callie. We love you very much and want what is best for you. Families stick together in the goods time and the rough…but you never have to fear or wonder if we have your back because we always will."

"It is nice to know people have my back," she said with an honesty that touched both Stef and Lena. "Is there any word on Jude's adoption?"

"It is still going through the process but there have been no hold ups and all the reviews have come back positive. We meet with Bill and the attorney's in 2 weeks and then there is another court date in a little over a month. We hope to get a final court date after that and have everything wrapped up in about 2 months but again…the court systems will decide on how quickly it gets wrapped up. It really all just a formality now though."

"Good, I can't wait for that to be official."

"Don't worry kiddo we won't rest until both are kids are legally officially ours."

Stef and Lena both gave Callie a hug and then went to stand up to leave and check on their other kids.

"Ummm," Callie said grabbing their attention.

"Is there something else sweets," Stef asked turning back to Callie.

"Yeah…ummm," Callie got up and walked over to the far side of her desk pulling something out.

Stef and Lena looked at each other wondering what was up. Clearly Callie had something on her mind but everything had been fairly routine around the house recently.

"Umm I got you both something….it was supposed to be a wedding present…but that day was so busy with the unexpected announcement of wanting to adopting us and then the wedding itself….and of course the events after," Callie said dropping her head.

"Hey that is history….we learn, forgive and move forward," Lena said tipping her chin back up.

"Well…ummm…here," she said handing Stef and Lena both a small package.

Stef and Lena both looked shocked to be receiving a present from Callie.

"Callie you didn't have to get us anything," Stef said wanting to make sure their daughter knew she didn't have to win them over.

"I know but I wanted to…it is nothing major….just something I thought you both would like. They are different it's not like you need to open them at the same time or anything….or even now for that matter."

Stef and Lena sat back down on the bed and pulled Callie in-between them.

"You first love," Stef said so Lena would open her present.

"I noticed you have some pictures on your desk in your office at school…I thought there might be room for one more," Callie explained as Lena opened her gift.

Instantly a smile appeared on her face and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. It was apparent she was looking at a picture but Stef couldn't tell what it was a picture of.

"Love," Stef questioned?

"It's a picture of all our kids."

Stef took the offered picture and couldn't help but laugh.

"When was this taken," she asked looking at the picture of all the kids in the kitchen covered with flour?

"When grandma was here last month….I was teaching Jude how to make the apple tarts and he was having fun with the flour. Jesus came in and did nothing but encourage Jude and they ganged up on me….Mariana came to my defense and then we all turned on Brandon when he tried to stop us."

Stef and Lena couldn't help but be in stitches over hearing the story. They had known something happened while they went out of town one weekend but they never could get the story out of any of the kids….finally they had photographic evidence of it.

"I was wondering why I was finding little bits of flour in such random places," Lena said with a smile.

"I want a copy of this too….unless that is my gift as well."

"No yours is different but I have a copy for you," Callie said with a smile.

"Well, I love this kiddo and it will go right on my desk at work. Thank you very much,' Lena said kissing her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok..my turn my turn," Stef said as excited as a little kid to open her gift.

"I really should have given this to you months ago but you have it now….and it's a pin since I know you're not big on jewelry…I hope your allowed to wear it at work."

Stef looked down in the small box and much like Lena tears sprung to her eyes.

"I know you're not big into religion or anything but I figured it couldn't hurt."

Now Lena was very intrigued by what her partner's gift was. Stef picked up the small gold pin closely examining all the details.

"St. Michael Patron of Police," she read aloud.

"If you're able to wear it with your uniform maybe you will be a little extra protected," Callie explained her thought process.

"I love it sweets and I will make sure I am always wearing it thank you."

"You're welcome."

Well, that turned out to be more emotional than either mom had planned but it was good. Callie was way more thoughtful than anyone gave her credit for and the moms would certainly cherish their new gifts.

Meanwhile Jude and Jesus were downstairs playing video games. Jesus was winning per usual but he was trying to reign it in a little to allow Jude a chance to beat him. Jesus had to admit his little brother was getting much better at the games they played; he would have to watch out and make sure he really didn't lose to Jude.

"Ohhh man I was sooo close," Jude said jumping up off the couch before plopping back down. "You are so lucky I almost had you that time," Jude said nudging his older brother.

"In your dreams squirt….I had you by a mile…I was never worried," Jesus said confidently as he ruffled the smaller boys hair.

The two got into a mini wrestling match when Jesus jumped on Jude and started tickling him. He was proud when Jude fought back and tried to get the upper hand…he just wasn't big enough yet which Jesus knew and let him get the upper hand a few times to keep the kids confidence up.

"Can you teach me about football and baseball," Jude asked once they had settled back down on the couch?

"Sure, but you know you don't have to like sports like me right? I mean Brandon isn't big into sports and we are still tight."

"I know…but I don't know if I don't like them. I never had someone who would explain them to me and I have never been to a game."

"You have never been to a game? Not even high school or middle school," Jesus asked shocked?

"No, I was never allowed to participate in after school sports….I had to go right home to do chores and stuff….and then I became the kid that didn't know how to play so no one wanted me on their team."

"MOM," Jesus yelled.

Stef came running down the stairs a few moments later, her gift still in hand, thinking someone was wrong the way Jesus had yelled out.

"What's wrong?"

"Jude has never been to a baseball or football game before," Jesus explained like that was a crime against humanity.

"Ummm ok," stef said a little confused.

"No….not ok," he said jumping off the couch. "We have to take him to some games even if they are high school or maybe even some local college games….show him what he is missing out on."

"All right sweetie we can do that….is that what the big emergency was?"

"Yes….I mean come on mom he has never been to a game….we have some serious work to do here. Let's go Jude time to give you a crash course in all things sports."

"Jesus….don't overwhelm him and Jude you tell him when you have had enough ok."

Both boys nodded as they went up to their room. Stef just smiled glad to see the two getting along so well even though there was a few years age difference. With all their kids seemingly doing ok, Stef and Lena got started on dinner.

"TOUCHDOWN."

Stef and Lena paused what they were doing when they hear Jesus yelling from upstairs.

"I think Jesus is in heaven being able to share sports with Jude."

"I am not sure anyone is going to like sports as much as Jesus but he will certainly enjoy having another sibling to watch games with."

Brandon and Callie walked into the kitchen each carrying their instrument of choice.

"Hey you two…dinner won't be ready for another 20 minutes," Lena said as she was just started on the vegetables for the salad.

"That's ok we are just going to head outback and work on some music," Brandon explained.

"One day I want to hear what all this practicing is producing," stef said with a smile.

"We are working on our own song…but it is going to be awhile before it is done. I promise you will be the first to hear it when it is done," Brandon said opening the door to the backyard.

The two walked over to the far end of the porch where they usually set up shop to practice their music or get inspired to write. They often started off just by playing some random notes and seeing what sounded right and then tried to fine tune things.

"Hey guess what," Callie said suddenly?

"Moms pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"Callie I am kidding."

"Not funny Brandon."

"Ok, ok sorry so what's up?"

"I signed the legal guardianship papers today and once Stef files them with the court tomorrow everything is final….I will no longer belong to the state."

"Callie that's great," Brandon jumped up pulling her up into a hug. "It is great right," he asked pulling back slightly.

"Of course it is great," she said playfully shoving his shoulder. "I didn't know what to expect really but it's like I can breathe for the first time since I entered the system. They said Jude's adoption should be final in about 2 months….I can't wait for that day. I know it is just a waiting game now but I just want it to be official."

"I know….it will be here before you know it….then we will all be one big unique family," Brandon said with a smile.

"I umm I just wanted to say thank you….for sticking by me….for giving me space when I needed it but for never giving up on me."

"I will never give up on you Callie….always remember that."

"I am not ready to start again…yet…but can ….

"Yes," Brandon said quickly.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," she said with a smile.

"Fine go ahead and finish."

"Can you dye your hair pink put on your moms dress and dance down the street doing the hula?"

"What?"

"Yeah… that should teach you never to jump to conclusions."

"Ok..ok you win….what were you really going to ask me?"

"As I was saying….I am not ready to start again just yet….but can I give you a kiss?"

"Anytime….you never have to ask."

Brandon pulled her slightly closer and Callie leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. It was nothing passionate, but more than just a friendly kiss. For the past few months Callie worked very hard on focusing on herself and working on issues she developed from years spent in the foster system. With help from Stef, Lena and the family plus seeing a private doctor a couple times a month Callie was really making solid strides. She knew that when Brandon and her got back together again she would be a much better person and someone really able to handle an adult relationship.

"That will never get old," Brandon said with a smile as Callie pulled away.

"Ok Mr. Sweet talker let's get back to our song….I want to finish it before Jude's adoption."

"Let's get working."

Callie and Brandon were only able to work another 10 minutes or so before they were called in for dinner. Stef allowed Callie to make the announcement to the family that the legal guardianship was all set and once the papers were filed tomorrow it would be official. Everyone was very excited…it was hard to tell who was more excited Mariana for finally having a sister or Jude who was thrilled his sister finally was getting her family. Things were changing and for the first time in a long time for the Jacobs siblings they were working out in their favor.


	26. Chapter 26

All right everyone I think I may make this the last chapter...that is why it is short...I know I didn't get back into the Brallie relationship….but that is what sequels are for lol...and I do plan on having a sequel….I could have a few more twists but I fear people might be getting board with this and I should really wrap it up. If you want I could go a few more chapters or take a small break and pick up with a sequel let me know what you guys think

* * *

Callie had hoped by the time she got home from school that Stef, Lena and Jude would be home, but that was not the case. Today was the day everything was supposed to be finalized with his adoption and Callie had been on edge all day. Sitting through school was almost painful…she had wanted to go to the courthouse with them but since she had missed a lot of school already it was decided she needed to be in school. The moms assured her that if something happened out of the norm they would send her a text and let her know what was going on. Lena said it was the one time she was allowed to keep her cell phone on silent during school but not to make that a habit.

Their appointment was supposed to be 10am and it was currently 3pm. Callie was in her room pacing, gripping her phone waiting for some word on what was going on. She figured no news was good news but this was driving her nuts.

"You're going to wear a path in the floor if you don't sit down," Mariana laughed from her bed where she was trying to do homework.

"I am sorry…I am nervous. I know I shouldn't be. I know everything is probably fine but I just can't help it ya know."

"Hey no one is blaming you for being nervous about this. We have all been in the system and know all the crazy and bad things that can happen….but you have moms now making sure everything gets done and they will fight against anything that gets in their way."

Callie was about to respond when she heard the front door open. She knew it could have been Brandon or Jesus but when she heard her brother yelling for her she knew this was the moment she had been waiting for.

"CALLIE…..CALLLIE…..CALLIE," Jude yelled running into the house.

Callie tossed her phone on the bed before racing into the hallway and down the stairs. The second Jude saw his sister he bolted up the stairs tackling Callie half way.

"I'm adopted," he said with a biggest smile and the tightest hug Callie had ever received.

She wanted to cry. She was so happy for her brother….he finally had a family….they finally had a family.

"Hey you two I know this is a special occasion and all but can we move the celebrations off the stairs please. We don't need to make a trip to the ER today too," Stef said ushering both kids off the stairs.

Callie didn't want to release Jude but she did so just for a few moments to hug both Stef and Lena.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Callie then returned to Jude wrapping him up in another big hug. She released him a short time later kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair.

"So do you have a new name," Callie wondered if he opted to change his last name.

Jude smiled and handed her the paper he had been holding. Callie accepted it from her brother a little confused and looked it over. It took Callie a minute before she knew what she was looking at.

"Jude David Jacobs Foster," Callie read with a smile.

"I'm a Jacobs and a Foster."

Callie couldn't help but smile and for the first time in a long time be true happy and at peace. Jude had the family he had always wanted and she was no longer a ward of the state….and really had a family herself. The weight of the world released from her shoulders….she no longer had to be the one to fight and be on guard….she had help now…a family of help. She knew without a doubt Stef and Lena loved Jude and would protect him with everything they had. His two knew brothers would look out for him and teach him everything a father figure might have….and his knew sister well she certain would make sure he left the house looking good at all times.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get washed up and changed and tell everyone the party rolls in 20 minutes we are going out to celebrate," Stef told Jude who was already halfway up the stairs.

Stef, Lena and Callie couldn't help but laugh at the young boy's excitement. They could hear him yelling to his brothers and sister telling them…..or shouting the good news.

"So sweets everything is settled you guys are stuck with us," Stef said with a smile.

"Good," Callie said with a smile. "I am glad."

Lena and Stef both gave her a mama sandwich knowing what this day meant for Callie even if she wasn't saying much right now. They were a family through thick and thin….they might now share DNA but they had love flowing through their veins and that would get them through anything.


	27. Chapter 27

All right you guys you twisted my arm...one more chapter focusing a little more on Brandon and Callie. I am going to take a little break now and finish up my other short fic Growing Up Fosters and than I will start on the sequel to this story. I will put it in the summary of the story that it is the sequel It doesn't have a name yet) so you will know I have started it...if you want me to send you a PM when I start the sequel just send me one letting me know. I have to thank you all again for you amazing commitment to this story with follows, favorites and reviews...your support is amazing! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of The Foster Rules!

* * *

School was out but things were just as busy as ever at the Foster household. All the kids were around the kitchen table eating breakfast before they were all going to head out to their summer programs….all except Callie.

"Where is that girl," Lena said looking towards the doorway again to see if she would appear.

"Oh she is sick," Mariana announced like it was common knowledge.

Stef and Lena stopped dead in their tracks and looked at their now youngest daughter like she was sprouting another head.

"Excuse me miss thing," Stef said wanting clarification.

"What," she questioned completely oblivious?

"Callie's sick? Expand please."

"Ummm she is sick….I think she threw up last night."

"And you didn't think to tell us this ohhh I don't know….last night," Stef pressed her daughter.

"I asked her if she was ok….she said she was fine."

Stef and Lena looked at each other having yet another none verbal conversation.

"Guys finish your breakfast we will be back in a minute," Lena said as they left the kitchen.

Stef and Lena climbed the stairs to go check out the scene.

"I swear that girl would say she is fine if she had the bird flu with chicken pocks on top of the mumps."

"She is used to depending on herself…it will take her time to get used to being vulnerable around other people….this is her first time being really sick."

The second they laid eyes on Callie they knew she was in fact really sick. What they could make out of her face was pasty and pale. The covers were pulled up tight around her neck yet she was still shivering. What concerned Lena the most is that while it appeared Callie was cold and shivering the sweat on her forehead indicated a fever.

"Oh sweets why didn't you tell Mariana to come get us."

"I'm f..fine," Callie chattered out.

"Yeah that's the first word that comes to my mind when I see you."

Lena swatted her partners arm causing Stef to flinch away. Stef knew Callie wasn't to blame but her sarcasm could make the vulnerable child to think that.

"Sweets I don't care if it is 2am or 2pm….if you sick and not feeling well tell us."

"I promise we have a great bedside manner. Now Mariana said you might have threw up last night," Lena said hoping Callie would confirm that.

In fact Callie nodded her head confirming that she threw up.

"Three times."

Stef could tell there was an accuracy to that statement as her voice was course and scratchy.

"I'll call the Dr," Stef confirmed.

"I'll get the medicine," Lena said.

Stef headed downstairs to call the Dr and see if there is anything else they could do for Callie and if the Dr. wanted to see her. Callie wasn't coughing up anything or blowing out anything green so it did not appear to be an infection but stef wanted to Dr to confirm if she needed to come in. Meanwhile Lena was getting a fever reducer and pain reliever to help bring down Callie's temperature and help with the body aches.

"Here we go sweetie…I need you to sit up a little bit for me so you can get this medicine down," Lena explained sitting on the bed next to her helping her.

Callie groaned as she was forced to move and with a shaky hand took the pills from Lena and tossed them back sipping on some water to help them down. With no energy left she plopped back down on her bed shivering under the blankets.

"I am just going to take your temp quickly you don't need to move," Lena said having a thermometer that took the internal temp by the ear. "Hmmm 102.1 that's pretty high….I am going to give the medicine and hour in your system and see if there is any improvement. Get some rest sweetie…I am going to get the kids to their summer programs and then I will be staying with you."

Callie nodded her eyes already closed.

Lena headed back downstairs to see what Stef had.

"Dr. said to monitor her and if her fever gets higher than 103 to bring her in….plenty of fluids when she can and toast if her stomach can handle it."

"Her fever is 102.1 now and I gave her medicine to help her fever."

Brandon had been sitting at the tables listening to his moms discuss Callie. He quietly slipped from the table and headed upstairs. His heart broke seeing her snuggled in bed looking anything but peaceful. He walked over to her and gently leaned down to kiss her forehead which he discovered was exceptionally hot.

"Hmmm," Callie moaned shifting in bed.

"I am sorry….go back to sleep."

"Hmmm stay," she said scooting over in bed.

Brandon couldn't deny the request and lay down gently next to Callie. She snuggled into his side resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt her chills run from her body and she could finally relax.

"I get you sick," she said in a half conscious concern.

"I don't care if I get sick…you're worth it," he said kissing her forehead again. "Just get some sleep I will be right here with you all day."

Brandon gently ran his hand up and down her back helping to lull her into a peaceful slumber. It didn't take long before Brandon fell asleep too.

"All right Jesus and Mariana you are going with mom and she will drop you off at volleyball and teen group. Jude you will go with Brandon…..wait where is Brandon," Lena asked looking around.

"I think he is upstairs he disappeared during breakfast."

Not wanting to yell upstairs for Brandon in case Callie had fallen asleep Lena matched up the stairs hoping to find her son quickly so no one would be late. She was headed to his room when she paused and reversed it in the hallway to Callie's room. She stood in the doorway and watched her son carefully cradling Callie in his arms…both were sound asleep. Lena contemplated for a moment before heading back downstairs.

"Ok Jude I am going to drop you off at your tutor," Lena informed him of the change of plan.

"Where is Brandon," stef asked confused?

"Kids go wait in the car we will be out in a minute,' Lena said opening the front door.

Once the kids left Stef turned to Lena confused.

"And Brandon is….

"My guess is he is upstairs helping his girlfriend feel better."

"His girlfriend?"

"Looks like they are finally ready."

"Ready? Really," Stef asked at first confused and then intrigued?

"It appears so."

"Well…it's about damn time."

"Stef," Lena said with a chuckle.

"What? I know at first I didn't want them together but that was only in the very beginning and that was because I didn't want to lose her. Now that there is nothing to worry about I am glad they are giving it a shot….he can't do much better than her."

"Yeah but you know we are going to have to lay down some rules."

"Let's get this virus out of our house first and then we can address the house rules."

"Deal."

Sure enough the virus just didn't stop with Callie. It hit Brandon, Mariana and Lena as well although not nearly as bad as it hit Callie. Two weeks after Callie had been sick the house was newly disinfected and everyone was on the mend.

Stef and Lena knew it was time tosit the two eldest kids down and set some ground rules. They hadn't come out and said they were dating yet because nothing official had happened between the two but all the signs were there….little kisses were shared, there was snuggling on the couch and hand holding below the table….it was definitely time.

"All right Mariana and Jesus up stairs and finish your homework….I will be up shortly to check. Jude sweets get in the shower and we will be up to say goodnight."

The three kids grumbled not wanting to start their night time preparation just yet but made no real protests. Callie and Brandon were about to follow when they were stopped.

"You two park it," Stef said pointing to the couch.

Callie and Brandon looked at each other a little nervous. They were trying to think of anything they might be in trouble for but couldn't come up with anything.

"You're not in trouble…but we do need to discuss some things," Lena said putting the kids mind at ease.

"Some house rules."

"House rules in regarding to what," Brandon asked a little confused. "Shouldn't all the kids hear the new rules?"

"The rules regarding you two dating."

"We're not," they both started but Stef put her hand up to stop them.

"You two might not think your dating but new flash…you are."

Lena knew she better take control before her partners sarcasm kicked into full gear.

"You might not be official yet but all the signs are there it is going to happen soon…whether you realize it or not you have been kissing and holding hands and cuddling."

"I would like to present exhibit A and B to the jury," Stef said pointing to their joined hands and Callie's body position resting into Brandon.

Lena tried to refrain from rolling her eyes before continuing.

"So ground rules for this dating someone under the same roof…first remember your brothers and sister live here too not to mention the two of us so limit the PDA in public spaces."

"Translation keep is PG around here….better yet keep it G around here…we are cool moms and all but I am not going to stand here and light candles for you," Stef added.

"Second bedroom doors stay open when you're both upstairs."

"If that becomes an issue the doors are coming off…I highly doubt Mariana will be thrilled suddenly having no door," Stef warned.

"We aren't naive….we know you're both almost 18 and soon you will be off to college but for now you're still in this house. We know things are going to happen….condoms are in the bathroom USE THEM if things get that far."

"Brandon if you get her pregnant before she graduates college and has a ring on her finger I'm going to smack you so hard upside the head your grandkids will feel it."

"Yes ma'am."

"And if something does happen…it better not happen while anyone is in the house."

"And for the love of god lock the door….no one needs to see that," Stef said playfully making a disgusted face.

"If for some reason this doesn't work out you two are going to have to figure out how to still live under the same room cordially."

"No one will be leaving this house but if you two make it unpleasant for anything you can huff it in a tent outback….see how quickly you can play nice without indoor plumbing," Stef threatened.

"Guys we trust you….don't make us question that. Be smart about your choices and decisions….we both fully support you and this relationship but it will be different living under the same roof….things you do has the potential to effect the whole family. Just keep that in mind."

"Oh and the most important rule….we reserve the right to alter or add any rules at any time for your safety, the families well being….or just for our sheer entertainment because we are the parents," Stef said in a semi playful voice but sending off deadly serious vibes.

Lena couldn't refrain from rolling her eyes this time and couldn't help but chuckle at her sarcasm.

"Understand?"

"Understood," Callie and Brandon both said at the same time.

"Good….upstairs and ready for bed in 15 minutes. We are going to check on your sister and brothers."

Lena and Stef left the room leaving two very stunned kids in the living room.

"Well that was….

"Interesting."

"Definitely."

Suddenly Brandon and Callie didn't know how to be around each other. Things had officially changed and now it was public knowledge.

"So, you busy this weekend," Brandon asked fidgeting?

"I don't know I was trying to keep my calendar open….you see there is this guy I was hoping would ask me out."

Brandon couldn't help but smile.

"You're going to make me say it huh?"

"Oh yeah. That's one thing you taught me….I am worth it."

"You certainly are Callie Jacobs….will you please go out with me this weekend?"

"On one condition," she said turning in his arms.

"What's that?"

"You let me kiss you."

"Hmm well you drive a hard barging but you have yourself a deal."

And with that kiss their relationship officially began. This time there was nothing stopping them…no baggage weighing them down…no loose ends to tie up. They didn't know what the future was going to hold but they were going to enjoy every moment together exploring and living in the here and now.


End file.
